


General Physics

by YeolsTruly



Series: NCT Shenanigans [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is a Tease, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT21 (NCT), President Kun, Romance, Soccer Player Jung Yoonoh, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Student Council, Tsundere Jaemin, WayV being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly
Summary: Jungwoo has a massive crush on Yoonoh who also happens to be a total hot rod and member of the soccer team. There's only one catch, though. The brunet has a girlfriend and as straight as a pole. Things happened and Yoonoh is on the verge of failing his General Physics class and it's up to Jungwoo whether he'll take the opportunity to steal his crush or not.Meanwhile, Jaemin and the rest of the gang are determined to end the duo's wild goose chase so they'll have the happy ending they deserve.Little does Jungwoo know, Yoonoh has also a massive crush on him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678876
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing this story. Was supposed to be very short but this took me a week to finish T_T Enjoy reading!
> 
> Since this is so long, I cut it down into three parts.
> 
> Do you guys have a twitter account? Let's be friends juseyo and follow me here -> [YeolsTruly](https://twitter.com/TrulyYeol)

It had always been like that.

There he was. He who never failed to look so surreal and almost supernatural was currently passing through the hallway together with his group of friends. As usual, the team was brimming with energy and was the center of attention. Many girls had abruptly stopped from their own businesses and started to squeal and exchange each other’s gossips as they eyed the prominent group. Blazer effortlessly hanging on one shoulder, Jung Yoonoh beamed and welcomed his teammate Youngho with a fist bump. They exchanged their usual greetings before rejoining the rest of their friends, chatting happily as they walked towards the locker room.

It was a mundane day for the soccer team. Another season was about to begin, meaning, the number of hours that they had to train will be doubled. After all, their school was champion for five consecutive years and still counting. Everyone knew how the team gave their school honor and respect. It was enough reason for them to have tremendous supporters following and cheering them in every single game they’ve played.

As they disappeared through the crowd, so do a pair of eyes slowly drifting away from their shadows. Kim Jungwoo fixated his spectacles and slumped his shoulders before leaning against the wall. His heart was still running a marathon while he was firmly grasping his books in his arms. He deeply inhaled and sighed dreamily. The sight of the other boy was enough to make the blond’s day complete.

Cringe-worthy? Most people would probably judge Jungwoo for smiling so stupidly for it was freaking seven forty-five in the morning, but no, the blond was currently inside his own bubble, unaware of the snickering looks the other students were giving him as they passed by.

Jungwoo was an ambivert. Sure, he had a small group of friends. He studied hard and had decent grades. He’s a low-key singer and performed well in anything that he had competed with. Most of all, he can almost handle any problems he may encounter. Despite those things, his insecurities had still the upper hand, continuously controlling him. Although he’s a risk-taker, he will never risk one thing that will lead his to total humiliation, much more to his end.

He’s a very diligent student and a trustworthy son, yet why his whole demeanor always _changes_ every time he sees the apple of his eye?

Yoonoh was a total hot rod. The said guy himself was an extrovert, plus he’s almost a total package enough for the girls to drool. Despite his average skills in academics, the lad was very tall, well-toned, extremely handsome, has a beautiful smile, a strong aura, a key player of the soccer team, a skater who knew numerous tricks, a head-turner, and a total gamer. In fact, two-thirds of the women population in the university fancied him. Who knows? Maybe he even made other guys question their masculinity.

Well… The last sentence was _specifically_ made for Jungwoo himself. He’s gay for the other boy. Period.

True enough, Jungwoo saw the boy first during their enrolment. He was busy pondering about the possibilities that he may encounter in his new school when he caught a glimpse of a very hot guy in the long queue where he was about to go. Luckily, he managed to line just behind the mysterious guy. He can still recall his utter embarrassment in that situation. With red cheeks and an awkward expression, Jungwoo had expressed the new fashion trend.

Yoonoh was fully aware of all the attention he always had and he’s very appreciative of it. But at the same time, he hardly took the attention seriously. Why? Let’s just say that the guy had his own _girlfriend_ which only mattered about. This made Jungwoo even more miserable.

At first, Jungwoo wasn’t sure if it was really true until he decided to stalk him on his various social media accounts. He saw a photo of a beautiful girl pinned in the handsome lad’s Twitter. Jungwoo checked Yoonoh’s Facebook account and discovered in his profile that he’s in a relationship. Just to make things clear, he visited his Instagram account and saw tons of photos of him and his other half. Boom! He’s helpless. Yoonoh really had a girlfriend. Jungwoo also learned that the brunet’s girl was named Kim Yerim and was a year below them. In fact, everyone had already known about it that’s why most of the girls had turned their hopes down and only admire him for a distance, but somehow, Jungwoo found his feelings for the other boy trapped and wouldn’t just let his heart go.

“I’m hopeless.” He muttered. And when did the worst things stop?

_Never._

Jungwoo and Yoonoh were classmates together with the former’s closest friend Sicheng and some of the latter’s teammates which comprised of Taeyong and Yuta. Albeit this fact was true, it was very ironic to say that the two of them were hopelessly not close, much more friends. Jungwoo had his own group of friends from various years and they were vastly known as the geeks who were very smart and always aced the exams. On the other hand, Yoonoh also had his exclusive group of friends, composed of the other soccer team players. The only recorded interactions that the two had were strictly about academics such as group discussions, reporting, and other class participations. In addition to this, Jungwoo was very aware that he’s a nerd, the total opposite of the handsome boy he’s fantasizing about who’s very wild and laid-back. Since he started to develop some feelings for the boy, he never told his secrets to his friends, not even to his best friend Sicheng because for sure, they will constantly tease or nag him or worst, Yoonoh might even discover about it.

Oh, not to mention. Jungwoo’s a _boy_. That’s a total disqualification. Yoonoh’s straight as hell, no arguments needed.

* * *

“Jungwoo, are you even listening?!” Dejun sighed. He rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his food. Jungwoo flinched, his soda almost spilling, “I’m sorry Junnie. Just not in the mood.” He whispered. As a matter of fact, Jungwoo was not really in the mood and in _serious_ trouble. He recently had a fucking problem. Yoonoh was on the verge of failing their General Physics class and the teacher had told him to tutor the boy so he can pass the subject in exchange for extra points. In a normal circumstance, he usually wouldn’t care for it wasn’t really his business, but _damn_ , it was all about Yoonoh, for crying out loud. A part of him definitely didn’t want to agree because it would be completely embarrassing and awkward and all, but the other half was also coaxing his sensitive heart that he will surely benefit twice from the impending opportunity. A simple yet tempting analogy, get some extra grades and some time alone for his crush. The perfect chance to chow down the cherry on top.

 _‘Feisty.’_ He called to himself, _‘Don’t be so dirty, Jungwoo!’_

In front of him, Chenle who’s the youngest and the only first year in the group, smiled and caressed his limp hand, “Don’t worry, hyung! Whatever your problem is, we’re here to lend you an ear!” Beside him, Donghyuck vehemently nodded, two fries still stuffed inside his mouth, “Chenle’s right, hyung. We’re here so stop puffing your cheeks!” He then wiggled his eyebrows, “Kidding aside, I’m really serious about it.”

Sicheng grabbed his shake and started to talk, “So, what’s the matter, Jungwoo-yah? Your whole demeanor has totally changed after the teacher talked to you. Something wrong with your grades?”

The blond just miserably shook his head, eyes still downcast. He missed the blank look that Jaemin was giving to him, “I-I… It’s nothing serious, really. My grades are doing fine. It’s just…” He looked at his friends, “Uhm… The teacher asked me to tutor Yoonoh since… S-Since he’s failing his Physics… I-In exchange, she’s going to give me extra credits for that…” Five pairs of eyes were still looking at him as he whined, “I-I… Don’t g-get me wrong! I-It’s just Y-Yoonoh and I a-are not that close together!”

Donghyuck plopped his arms on the table and rested his chin on top of them, “Why are you being so defensive about it?”

“I-I’m not being defensive!” Jungwoo quickly responded, “I-It’s just that… You guys might judge me for acting so childish.”

Dejun rolled his eyes and sighed, “Oh my goodness, Jungwoo. I thought something serious happened. Also, you really are acting like a kid.” He dropped the chopsticks that he was holding, “Anyway, that’s not a problem. Dang, you’ll even get extra credits, so why not grab the opportunity?”

Jaemin remained still but he was the next one to retort, “Probably there’s _another_ reason why he’s acting like that.” Jungwoo grabbed the table and stood up, “I-I said there’s nothing serious about it!” Everyone inside the cafeteria turned their attention towards their table, some snickering while others were just judging them with their scrutinizing gazes. Sicheng even heard someone saying _‘Oh, it’s just the nerds’_ but he decided to just ignore them. Jungwoo madly blushed and slowly sunk back to his seat. Donghyuck guffawed boisterously and even smacked the poor blond’s back, “Hyung, you’re so funny! Don’t fret about it, seriously! Have some confidence in yourself!”

Sicheng crossed his arms against his chest, “But we’re talking about Jung Yoonoh. I’m not stereotyping but he’s a member of the soccer team. Most of their members in our class have below-average grades. Not to mention… My fellow and very annoying exchange student Nakamoto Yuta is also part of the bottom ranks in our class.” Sicheng realized that he was babbling something off-topic, “A-Anyway, it will be a challenge to teach Yoonoh, much more make him pass the subject. The problem will dully lie only to himself.”

“Sicheng’s right.” Dejun interceded while chomping his salad, “It’s a shame, though. But like what I’ve mentioned earlier, grab the opportunity.”

Jungwoo just laid his head on top of the table. He was really apprehensive about it. He couldn’t believe that there will be a possibility that he and Yoonoh will interact with just the two of them, _alone_.

He felt his face burning up. Boy, he was really anathematizing himself.

Jungwoo remained silent and grieving for the rest of the hour, unaware of the pair of eyes silently observing his awkward frame.

* * *

“Jaemin, can I talk to you?” Jungwoo said one time to the younger male as they were taking a break together on the field. Everyone was out, busy doing their own things for examinations were coming close. The blond suddenly missed Donghyuck’s noisy mouth.

“Yeah?” Jaemin put the literature book that he was reading on his lap and responded. He’s a second-year and looked really delicate, but he’s surprisingly the mature one out of his friends. He had glasses on and over-all an average guy, but he’s the only one in their group who’s currently in a relationship. Despite this, no one really knew the identity of his secret lover. Jungwoo decided to confess to Jaemin about his unnecessary feelings because he just can’t take it anymore. Coping with a problem within himself was one of his weaknesses. Furthermore, he knew Jaemin’s the best person to share all of his baggage that he was holding for a while now. The younger often nagged a lot even up to the smallest mistakes, but he wasn’t judgmental. Jaemin was the type of person who’ll never give false arguments.

…Right?

“I-I think I like Yoonoh.” The blond blurted almost inaudibly. His friend just blankly stared at him before replying, “I know.”

“What?! Am I too obvious?” He shrieked, clutching the former’s arms. Jaemin just snickered and flashed a small smile, “It’s obvious, hyung. You’re lucky that our friends are still stupidly oblivious about it. To be honest, I’ve been observing you for a while now. When you complained that you’re going to tutor Yoonoh-sunbae, I immediately knew what the reason was. Additionally, it also confirmed my suspicion about you. Have you seen yourself on how you look to him? It’s obvious, Jungwoo-hyung. In fact, very apparent for an observer like me. But I must say, I am pretty impressed with how you hide your feelings. Normal people won’t notice it, including the dumb ones.”

Jungwoo blushed in embarrassment, “I want to remove my stupid feelings for him. For god’s sake, he has his own girlfriend! But why my feelings don’t ever give up?!” He miserably wailed.

Jaemin grabbed his book and started to resume reading it, “You know hyung, you just _need_ to be an observer. If you’ll just act exactly like me, you’ll find the solution right away.” Jaemin advised, mystifying the older even more.

“Huh? And what is that supposed to mean?” Jungwoo said, clearly perplexed. His friend just snickered, “You’ll find out sooner, hyung.”

Jungwoo scratched his arm and looked on the grass, “J-Jaemin-ah…” He mumbled. The younger just hummed but didn’t look back at him. Jungwoo swallowed a lump before mustering his courage, “D-Don’t you find it weird?”

Jaemin finally dropped the textbook and gazed at the older boy, “What’s weird?”

“T-This… I mean, myself. For liking a boy.” Jungwoo averted his eyes and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he regretted spilling his secret to the younger. Jaemin just shrugged and clicked his tongue, “Hyung, there’s a lot of problems in the world and the last time I checked the internet, we’re living in the 21st century. We don’t judge people just because their sexual preference isn’t _normal_ or at least what our ancestors had dictated. After all, stereotyping is just created by dead people.” He retorted and went back reading as if he hadn’t made the blond feel better.

Jungwoo turned back to Jaemin, his mouth widely agape. He then smiled and poked the younger’s waist, “I’m really glad that I’m friends with you, Jaemin-ah.” The younger just smiled and glanced a little bit to him, “No, hyung. I’m the one who’s supposed to be saying my gratitude to you. You’re the one who made the first move and befriended me when I was still a loner. So, thank you.”

Jungwoo was relieved. At last, a huge chunk of sarsen was removed from his back. A soccer ball had sailed across the field, landing beside the blond. He was startled for a second and saw someone approaching his direction. Jungwoo squinted his eyes. The boy was tall and very familiar…

“Sorry!” A deep voice apologized. Immediately, Jungwoo recognized the face of the newcomer. It was Lee Jeno, one of the players from the soccer team. He grabbed the ball that carelessly rolled near Jaemin’s foot.

“Hi, Jaemin.” The taller greeted. Jaemin just nodded his head but didn’t look up, “Hi.” Jeno turned to Jungwoo and bowed, “Sorry, Jungwoo-sunbae. Gotta go!” He then sprinted off and went back towards the field.

“You guys know each other?” Jungwoo asked.

“Yeah. He’s from the other class. He’s annoying and laughs so loud but yeah… We’re acquaintances.” Jungwoo just nodded and then something just clicked in his mind, “He just called my name… How did he recognize me?”

Jungwoo just shrugged and started to rewrite his notes for his Calculus class. Now, the fun begins.

* * *

Jungwoo was never been this nervous in his entire life. He might be losing his mind, but unfortunately, he was currently shambling around his room, afraid that any minute now Yoonoh might pop up on his front door. Yes, it was the first official session that Jungwoo will be tutoring his crush, and also the very day that he will meet his extinction. They agreed to meet at each other’s houses every weekend and they decided that they will start their first meeting at the blond’s home first. The teacher was ecstatic when Jungwoo just informed her that he will accept her offer. The blond knew that the teacher was the only one who’s happy about it.

Screw that old hag!

Not a minute after, Jungwoo was about to call Sicheng in attempt to calm his nerves but the doorbell suddenly rang. The blond ran towards the door and opened it. Immediately, he was welcomed by no other than Jung Yoonoh, and he was breathtaking as _fuck_. The brunet was wearing a simple yet fancy pink V-neck shirt, black leather jacket, fitted pants, and a black cap contradicting to the house clothes that the blond was wearing _._ Jungwoo was very aware that Yoonoh was a certified hottie but he didn’t expect him to be this stunningly _hot_ and very stylish.

 _‘My goodness, please euthanize me now!’_ He internally screamed. He was fully aware that he was petrified in his position, and he didn’t know how to act. He also cursed himself for not even wearing decent attire for their ‘meeting.’

“Hey.” Yoonoh warmly greeted before flashing his iconic smile. The act made Jungwoo’s heart flutter in rhapsody, for the brunet’s smile was always been so mesmerizing. Yoonoh awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, an intoxicating smile still plastered on his face. Jungwoo’s insides were churning so bad he felt like he was going to drown deeper just because of his nervousness.

The younger just dumbly stood, mouth agape wide he almost drooled. Fighting his senses, He shook his head and clutched his own hands, “Y-Yoonoh! W-welcome! C-Come in!” He was about to turn around when things went wrong. He slipped on the floor, face first before landing with a painful thud.

Yup. He was definitely screwed. So much for the first impressions.

“A-Aw…” He muttered, rubbing his face. Yoonoh knelt in front of him and grabbed his arm, “Hey! Are you alright?!” He said, his face written with genuine concern. Jungwoo just stood up and rubbed the exact area where the brunet had touched him, “U-Uh… I-I’m alright!” He flashed a nervous smile, “A-Ah… L-Let’s start now, s-shall we?” He turned around and covered his face, even biting his lip in attempt to cool himself down.

“Y-You may go to my room first… It’s upstairs, the last room to be exact. M-My parents aren’t here so w-we’re alone together…. I-I’m going to fetch something for u-us to eat.” He then quickly tottered towards the kitchen but he halted when he realized something, “U-Uh… What would y-you like to d-drink?” He stammered. Yoonoh just smiled at him, hands hidden inside the pocket of his jacket. Jungwoo had a weird thought about wanting to touch the older’s perfect teeth, “Anything will be nice. I appreciate your hospitality.” The blond just fervently nodded his head and sprinted inside the kitchen.

“I-I’ll follow you upstairs, please d-don’t be shy and help yourself!” He shouted.

Yoonho just shook his head, a contagious smile still on his face, “Cute.” He mumbled before ascending towards the second floor.

* * *

As expected, it wasn’t going well.

“S-So all you have to do is to master on how to derive formulas. By learning this kind of technique, you will survive most of the lessons in Physics.” Yoonoh rubbed his head for the nth time. He stared at the confusing scribbles on his notebook, trying his best to understand even just a little bit of them.

“Uh. I can’t still understand why this variable managed to go to the other side of the equation.” He pointed to the letter ‘V’ that was transposed to the other side of the formula, “Is this kind of uh… I don’t know, trial and error?” He asked. Jungwoo wanted to cry not because it was hard to explain--- well, it was part of it--- but the fact that Yoonoh’s face was so _close_ to his. Instead, he just huffed.

“Yoonoh. Y-You suck at algebra too.” He slipped and immediately, he covered his mouth, “S-Sorry! I don’t mean to offend you!” Yoonoh looked surprised for a fraction of second but after that, he burst out laughing, “You’re honest. I like that.” He complimented, flashing another blinding grin. Jungwoo’s ears burned and his heartbeat had intensified. Damn this hot guy! He wasn’t doing this on purpose, right?!

Jungwoo covered his entire face with his book, “Ehehe… U-Uhm, do you want to take a break?”

Three hours had passed, Jungwoo finally concluded that Yoonoh wasn’t following much of his lectures. Sure, the lesson about momentum and motion went smoothly since those only followed basic computations, but his tutee was really having a hard time digesting the basic concepts of electricity and magnetism.

“S-So I’ve been teaching you the basics of problem-solving a while ago. I thought you understand it but…”

Jungwoo was genius enough to predict that their first session was total wreckage. As a matter of fact, he wanted the floor to swallow him for being a useless tutor. Also, Yoonoh’s presence had destroyed his sanity for the past three hours. His face and every movement he took were just perfect. Jungwoo didn’t even know how he managed to explain the concepts of Newton’s Law of Motion to his student while stuttering most of the words. Additionally, Jungwoo didn’t want to be delusional, yet he had lost count on how he and the burnet had accidentally touched each other’s thighs.

Curses. Yoonoh was just handsome to the point that he wanted to grab his face and pepper him with kisses.

 _‘Hold your horses!’_ Jungwoo muttered to himself, _‘He has a girlfriend! Don’t be a dummy!’_

“Oh. I understand these things. It’s just I’m used to the fact that the formula and all of the variables are available when I solve.” Yoonoh tried to explain. He tapped his pen on his paper as he tried to understand the figures of circuits that the blond had drawn.

Jungwoo licked his dry lips, “B-But you need to learn on how to derive formulas.”

“That’s the problem.” Yoonoh sighed, “Like what you have said earlier, I also suck in algebra. I don’t even know how to transpose these letters that aren’t supposed to be included in mathematics!” He exclaimed. He pushed his back against his seat before stretching his arms and yawning. Jungwoo swore he saw the brunet’s biceps flexing for he had removed his jacket upon entering his room.

Ugh. What a pleasant sight. Did he want to hold his muscles? Definitely!

Jungwoo took a deep breath before pouting. He dared to steal another glance at his stunning student, only to realize that he will regret it. Yoonoh was scratching his head with his pen, lips thinly pursed as he tried to solve for the amperes. Damn his kissable lips for it was really making his frame wobbly! Jungwoo saw the picture of a magnet in his book and mentally thought that Yoonoh was indeed a dangerous giant lodestone.

_‘Hey. Opposite sides attract. Does this mean I have a chance?’_

He literally slapped his face. Yoonoh was surprised by his weird antics and thought that the boy was so frustrated about his hopeless grades. “H-Hey! I’m sorry okay? You shouldn’t have accepted this offer. I’m a slow learner, you know. I’m so sorry.” He apologized.

Jungwoo became astonished this time, “N-No it’s probably fine! I-I… It’s my fault, anyway. I should have tried harder. I’m sorry. I-I’ll do my best next time!” He swore. Yoonoh gazed at his flustered face and genuinely smiled. Jungwoo saw his face and immediately, his heart had melted into a puddle. He was indeed on the verge of having another heart attack. _‘Shocks don’t smile like that!’_

Yoonoh closed his textbook, “I should be the one who needs to try harder. I’m sorry for being a burden and taking your time. Perhaps we should stop---“

“N-No!” Before he could even cease his mouth, Jungwoo recklessly responded, much to his dismay. He became a bit dazed before managing to go back to his senses, “I-I mean… It’s really fine! Don’t worry about it!”

Yoonoh chuckled heartily. Jungwoo was someone he knew since he became a high schooler. The problem was that they never really got close and it was only this year they’ve become classmates. The only things that he knew about the blond were very limited. He’s a member of the student council. He’s the top student in their year. He’s really smart and he remembered that one time, they became lab partners in one of their Chemistry classes. Other than that… Well, Yoonoh was clueless, though he was really _interested_ in learning more about the younger.

Okay, he’s going to be honest about it. Yoonoh’s very aware of how androgynous Jungwoo was.

‘ _Damn his baby face.’_ He thought, _‘I can’t believe that this guy looks so delicate.’_ He then realized what he just thought. Did he just call the blond delicate?

Instead, the brunet concealed his own embarrassment with another grin, “Okay. If you insist, Jungwoo. I think I should see you often in school too, right?”

Jungwoo nervously smiled but on the inside, he was definitely screaming. “O-Okay…”

Yoonoh finally stood up, putting his jacket back on and fixing his things, “It’s getting late, Jungwoo. I think I need to go now. Sorry again for being a burden. See you later, I guess?”

Jungwoo also followed him, “Y-Yeah. See you later…” The two of them went downstairs and Yoonoh even helped the younger in placing the dishes inside the dishwasher. Finally, Jungwoo ushered the brunet outside, “I had a great time with you, Jungwoo. Even though I didn’t really perform well.” Yoonoh scratched his nape, “Just so you know since we will see each other often, I probably need to give you my schedule and contact number.”

 _‘Oh my gosh. Yoonoh’s going to give me his personal number?’_ Jungwoo gave his phone to the former, “Sure…”

“I have practice every day after class, so we can’t really meet during those times. Aside from meeting with you every Saturday, can we also study together during lunch break?” He offered. Jungwoo’s ears perked up. Lunch break? Meaning, he’ll have to abandon his friends in exchange for this oozing _Homo sapien_ in front of him… Sounds nice, if you may ask.

“Ah, we’ll do it every Tuesdays and Thursdays. I don’t want to be a bother to you, I know that you also have your own concerns and everything. After all, if I’m not mistaken, you’re the student council’s public relations officer, right?” The latter was true. Jungwoo was indeed part of the student council and it was also one of the reasons why he’s pressurized to study more. He didn’t even know how he managed to win that position. He hated talking in front of an unfamiliar crowd.

“Hey… Are you alright?” His train of thoughts was suddenly disappeared when the older leaned near his face. Jungwoo flinched and stepped back and almost fell again if it wasn’t for the brunet holding his arm, “H-Hey! Careful there!”

“S-Sorry!” Jungwoo stammered. He then bowed to the older, “I-I’m okay with your offer, don’t mind about it! I-I’ll be looking forward to our next meeting!”

Yoonoh’s expression soften. He slowly retracted his arm and patted the blond’s shoulders, “M’Kay. See you on Monday!” He said before waving his hand and turning back, walking away until he disappeared in the younger’s sight.

Jungwoo became a caramelized puddle after he left. Did Yoonoh just wink at him?!

* * *

Jungwoo was apprehensive and just wanted to hit his head on a huge rock. He definitely knew that the result of the tutoring session was devastating. Screw that, for he already wanted to kill himself again and again until he’ll never reincarnate. The fact that he couldn’t even move on was just plain embarrassing. The drooling, the trembling, and the squeaking of his voice? Duh. That wasn’t his usual self. Jung Yoonoh will be the cause of his death.

“So, how’s the tutoring session? Did it turn alright? Was he a great tutee? Were there any brains damaged?” Donghyuck consecutively asked while wiggling his eyebrows during their lunch break. Jungwoo blushed furiously, slapping his friend on his arms.

“Shut up you dimwit! Are you insulting me right now?!” His other friends joined the annoying giggles, making him mourn even more.

“Seriously, Kim. What happened?” Dejun impatiently chided. Jungwoo heavily sighed before muttering, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Jaemin just grimaced, understanding that it didn’t do well as what he had expected, but the other boys were so stubborn they forced the laughing stock in telling his story.

“Let me guess, Jungwoo. He didn’t understand anything that you taught.” Donghyuck mocked. The group continued to bicker with the poor boy but Jaemin tried to defend him, “Come on, don’t be so hard on him. It’s just the first day, let him prove that he can do it.”

“Jaeminie is right.” Chenle approved, “Jungwoo-hyung is still trying to grasp and know Yoonoh-sunbae. He’ll do better next time.”

“Which reminds me,” Jungwoo mumbled, “I won’t be having lunch with you guys every Tuesdays and Thursdays. We’ll study during those days.”

“It’s alright, Jungwoo.” Sicheng smiled, “Looks like you guys are really taking this seriously.”

“Of course Yoonoh’s not going to play around.” Dejun interceded, “After all, he won’t be graduating, plus he’ll be denounced out of the team if he screws this. Midterms are just literally two weeks from now.”

Jaemin just sighed and crossed his arms. His phone beeped and immediately squirmed at the text that he just received, “Jungwoo-hyung, can you accompany me to the bathroom?” He requested. Chenle clung to him and offered himself instead, “Uh, I’m sorry, Chenle but I actually need to talk to hyung.” He politely declined. Chenle pouted and turned his gaze towards Donghyuck, “Fine! I’ll just go with Hyuckie instead…” He whined.

Jaemin muttered another apology before pulling up his friend, “Come on, hyung.”

“What’s the matter, Jaeminie?” Jungwoo asked as soon as they were walking. Jaemin remained silent and kept on walking. Finally, he stopped when they reached the open field, “Hyung, what happened?”

Jungwoo automatically averted his gaze, “Oh. It was a disaster. I just can’t properly talk to him. I’m always distracted, for crying out loud!” He grabbed the younger’s shoulders and leaned his face so close to his, “He always does this! I hate the fact that he’s unaware of what’s the effect of his actions to me!” Jaemin gently pushed back his hyung and sighed, “Hyung, I understand that you’re nervous since you like him but at least, try to be confident to yourself.”

The blond slumped his shoulders. He knew that there was no point in doing that, “Jaemin-ah, I don’t think that it will change even just a little bit. Yoonoh’s… Yoonoh is someone who’ll be never mine. H-He’s---“

Jaemin couldn’t take it anymore, “Are you free after class, hyung?” He asked. Jungwoo stopped his whines and faced his friend, “Y-Yeah. Why? You have practice with the performance club this afternoon, right?”

“And you have responsibilities with the student council, which means that we’ll be going home late. Let’s meet up later. I’m going to introduce you to someone.” He said before starting to walk back to the cafeteria. Jungwoo tried to think about it, oblivious to the sudden offer by his friend. Suddenly, it clicked to him, “H-Hey! Could it be that you’re going to introduce me to your---“

“Be quiet!” Jaemin shushed. Jungwoo was widely beaming. He was excited, okay? No one knew about the former’s secret lover. He was touched that Jaemin had trusted him. He was exactly speculating, but who would Jaemin introduce to him other than his girlfriend?

“I am so excited!” He blathered, “I’m sure she’s on your year! Finally, I’m going to meet your girlfriend!” Jaemin remained quiet, still wandering ahead of him. Jungwoo was still happily skipping when they got back to the cafeteria. He and the rest of their friends started to talk about random things, unaware of the grinning boy whose pilfering glances on the sulking boy.

“Kim Jungwoo, you’ll be the death of me.”

* * *

Do not judge him. Jungwoo was just plain excited.

“Okay, this concludes our meeting. Any questions?” Kun asked his officers. Everyone remained quiet, indicating that they don’t need any clarification. Kun waved his hand, “Okay, the meeting’s adjourned! See you guys next time.” Jungwoo quickly bowed to the president and literally ran outside the meeting room, excited to meet up with his friend---

“Owww!” He crashed onto the floor, landing on his butt, “Are you alright--- Jungwoo?!” A familiar voice welcomed him. Instantaneously, the blond’s face became red as a tomato, “Y-Yoonoh!”

Yoonoh smiled at him and helped him to stand up. He was on his soccer uniform, and _goodness_ for he was sweating so hard his abdomen was visible beneath his shirt. Jungwoo tried his best not to look at his body, “H-Hi… What are you doing here?” He asked.

“We just got finished with our practice and I’m about to change in the locker room when I bumped to you. Sorry about that.” He said. Jungwoo waved his hands dismissively, “N-No! It’s totally alright! I-I’m okay!”

The older combed his wet locks, “So, see you tomorrow, huh?” He chided, starting to walk towards his destination. He waved to the blond and smiled, “Keep safe, alright?”

Jungwoo dramatically clutched his chest. Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. That was so wholesome.

“Crap! Jaeminie’s waiting for me!” He scurried and ran towards the gate which was very far from the building he was currently situated. Once he got there, he saw the peach-haired boy patiently standing near the gates, except that he was accompanied by _someone_ who’s very familiar.

“Lee Jeno? What are you doing here?” Jungwoo said as soon as the younger noticed him. Jaemin approached him and rose one eyebrow, “Hyung, you’re late.” Jeno went beside him and also greeted him with a blinding grin, “Hello, sunbae!”

“Sorry, Jaeminie. Kun-hyung discussed so many things to us about the Major League that’s supposed to be commenced three weeks from now.” He then turned to Jeno, “Hi. What brings you here?”

Jaemin grabbed his arms and started pulling him, “Come on, hyung. Let’s buy some bubble tea. You love that drink, right?” Jungwoo’s eyes suddenly lit up, “Hell yes!” Behind them, Jeno was happily trailing. They walked for a few minutes until they reached the shop where they usually hang-out and do their group study.

“So, why do we need to meet up with each other again?” Jungwoo chewed the straw of his drink after getting their order while eying the two people in front of him, “You said that you’re going to introduce me to someone, but there’s no one with us except Jeno! Is she going to arrive soon?”

Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other’s orbs before returning their gaze back to the older. Jaemin cleared his throat and clasped his hands together on top of the table, “Uh… The thing is…” He started but his larynx seemed to have malfunctioned. Jeno felt his tensed body so he decided that he’ll continue for the sake of his _friend_. He put his one arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, “Sunbae, Minie and I are dating.” He confidently announced.

A tapioca pearl just escaped from the blond’s mouth. What did the former say?!

“J-Jaeminie!” Jungwoo exclaimed, eyes widely dilated. He pointed at the two with the plastic straw that he was holding, few drops of his drink staining the table, “Y-You…” He pointed at Jeno, “A-And you…” He pointed at Jaemin, “Y-You guys are what?!”

Jaemin tried to scoot away but Jeno just hugged him closer, “Sunbae, like what I’ve said earlier. We’re dating. As in, real. No kidding.” Jungwoo’s countenance remained shocked but he managed to look back to his friend, “Minie… I… I didn’t know.” Crap. Jungwoo didn’t know what to say. He was genuinely flabbergasted and it was really out of the blue.

Jaemin succumbed to his lover’s arms and tried to relax his tensed muscles, “That’s why I’m telling you this. The others still don’t know about this and to be honest… I don’t know how I’ll tell them. I knew you were the most suitable person to know it first that’s why I chose you. This isn’t a coincidence, by the way. I was planning to tell you about our relationship before I realized your secret.”

Jungwoo’s attention immediately turned towards Jeno, “J-Jaemin didn’t tell you something, r-right?!” He accused. Jeno just shook his head, a smile forming on his lips, “No, sunbae. I promise.”

Jaemin looked hurt, “I told you that your secret’s safe with me yet you’re doubting my loyalty.” He crossed his arms and averted the older’s gaze. Jeno cooed at the act and firmly hugged the younger. Jaemin tried to stop him but it was obvious that he was blushing.

“I-I never thought that you guys are dating.” Jungwoo retorted, “I-I mean… You guys are really good at hiding it! T-That’s really impressive a-and…” Jungwoo looked down on his lap, “I-I’m happy for you, Jaemin-ah!”

The latter leaned on the table, face looking dead serious, “Hyung, remember the time when I told you to be an _observer_ and that will answer your question?” He asked. Jungwoo tilted his head and tried to ponder about it, “Yeah. What about it?”

Jaemin went back on his sit and rested against his boyfriend’s arm, “Have you ever thought about it?” He then briefly looked at his lover. Jungwoo looked at his drink, trying to decipher what Jaemin was referring to, “J-Jaemin I…”

“Hyung.” The latter interrupted, “Try to look at your surroundings. That’s just it. Also, don’t be so dense.” Jaemin finally stood up and immediately, Jeno followed him, “It’s getting late, let’s go home now.”

“J-Jaemin, wait---“

“Hyung, you’re smart. I trust that you’ll figure this out once you discover something important.” Jaemin and Jeno finally left, leaving the blond completely in utter bewilderment.

* * *

“This is a nightmare.” Jungwoo couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A whopping eight out of twenty. It was a terrible score and he can’t even imagine to himself if he ever got a score like that. Beside him, Yoonoh was biting his lip and was trying to hide his embarrassment, “Sorry, Jungwoo. I tried to remember all the things that you thought to me but I never really succeeded so…”

“No, it’s alright.” Jungwoo grabbed his notebook and scanned for his notes about the brunet’s failed exam. In front of them, the cafeteria was brimming with so much noise even though they chose the most secluded table in the area, “This is all my fault…” He muttered, “I should have taught you better, I’m such a prick…”

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Yoonoh placed the protein shake he was quaffing back to the table, “That’s my fault. Besides, you haven’t really taught me about this Kirchhoff’s Laws and whatsoever so don’t fret, okay?” Jungwoo ruffled his blond locks and pursed his lips. He still hadn’t figured out how he’ll teach all of the things the brunet had needed to learn.

He analyzed the numbers that the older had computed wrong. He also noticed that most of the questions in the identification part weren’t answered properly. Yoonoh noticed where the blond was looking, “Oh, don’t worry about the terms part. I’m working on those things since I just need to memorize them, right?”

Jungwoo rested his chin on his hand, “Actually… It doesn’t work that way. You have to really understand the concepts first in order for you to remember them. Getting familiarized with the concepts will also help you in solving the problems. In other words, it’s a domino effect that you need to---“ Jungwoo paused for a bit, “S-Sorry! I’m rambling non-sense…”

“No, no.” Yoonoh chuckled, enjoying the flustered boy’s expression, “I actually got it. That’s a nice explanation you got there so please continue.”

Jungwoo tucked a loose hair strand behind his ear and returned his gaze back at the test paper that he was holding, “A-As I was saying… I think we’ll have to go back to basics and learn these terms--- Y-Yoonoh? W-What are you doing?” When he turned his attention towards the brunet, his face was literally in front of him, getting closer and closer until…

“Got it.” Yoonoh wiped something from the startled lad’s face with his thumb. Jungwoo’s face turned crimson red and saw the mayonnaise on the brunet’s finger. “Sorry, this was distracting me so I removed it.” He beamed. He wiped off the condiment with a tissue, _licking_ his thumb in a seductive way and turned back his attention to his tutor, as if nothing had happened, “So, you’re saying that we’ll have to study about the 101’s, right?”

Jungwoo literally slipped from his seat. His brain had finally short-circuited.

Yoonoh silently rejoiced. Everything’s going well according to his plan.

* * *

“Am I in the right direction?”

Jungwoo looked above and observed the massive mansion in front of him. There’s no way that this house was the brunet’s home. Jungwoo glanced back at his phone and saw that the electronic map was dictating to him that he was really in the right place.

“Meh. There’s no harm in trying, right?” The blond gulped a lump and stood in front of the speaker. He pressed the button and immediately, it buzzed. Luckily, it was Yoonoh who responded, “Hey. Who’s this?”

Oh no, mister. How could he have that alluring deep voice?! _‘E-Eh… I want him to choke me with his voice…’_ The blond immediately realized what he just said. He slapped his face hard and muttered a silent prayer and repented for being such a pervert.

“A-Ah…” Jungwoo stuttered, “I-It’s me, Jungwoo. You haven’t forgotten, r-right?”

No response. Jungwoo tried to click the button but no one was responding from the other line. He was about to text the older when the massive gates abruptly opened, revealing a topless Yoonoh, water dripping all over his body. He was only wearing his swimming trunks.

What an early meal for the blond’s innocent eyes, “Crap.” Yoonoh brushed his soaked hair with his hand, “I’m sorry, Jungwoo. I completely forgot about it. I was busy doing my normal routine when you called on the speaker.” He then gestured the younger to enter, “Welcome to my home!” He greeted.

Jungwoo remained petrified. His jaw was almost on the ground, still shocked at the pleasant sight that welcomed him. He slowly tried to make eye contact with the brunet, “I-I…” He waved his arms towards the mansion, “I-I…?”

Instead of laughing, Yoonoh just nodded and smiled, “You can enter, Jungwoo. My house doesn’t bite.”

_‘But you can devour me right now.’_

“Huh?” Jungwoo realized that he was unconsciously voicing out his phantasms, “N-NO! I-I mean, I-I’m going to enter now!” He quickly passed the gates and ran inside the house, not even thinking that he was completely unfamiliar with it. Yoonoh just shook his head, still very amused at how the other boy reacted. He didn’t miss how Jungwoo's cheeks blushed, or how his eyes trailed on his abs. Yoonoh stupidly smiled, scratching his hair as he walked towards the shower area. He was really looking forward to their session.

When he finished rinsing himself, he found the blond awkwardly sitting inside the living room, looking down on his lap. Somehow, he got lost inside and the maids were nice enough to usher him back near the foyer. Yoonoh approached the boy, a towel hanging on his shoulder, “Hi.” He greeted. Jungwoo’s head cocked, surprised to see his crush standing in front of him. Yoonoh was wearing a red shirt and plain shorts yet he still looked really great. Not to mention, his wet locks were driving the blond insane. Jungwoo averted his eyes and started tapping his feet against the marble floor, “H-Hello!” He greeted, though his pitch was a bit loud, Yoonoh giggled and sat beside him, even scooting closer and touching the boy’s legs with his, “Let’s go upstairs, to my room, to be exact. Let’s study there.” He stood up and started to walk but he noticed that Jungwoo was still glued on the couch, “Jungwoo?” He called. The latter finally escaped from his trance and followed the other boy, “I-I’m so sorry!” He apologized.

Jungwoo expected that the brunet’s room would be messy and full of stereotypical stuff that boys usually had in their rooms, but he was actually wrong. Yoonoh’s room was large, yet the things inside were neatly arranged and there’s still a large space to move. The room was styled with the majority of black and white colors all over the walls. Jungwoo was surprised to see the enormous bookshelf inside the alcove near the tiny balcony connecting to his room. Yoonoh immediately noticed where the blond was looking, “Oh. My mom loves books that’s why there’s a shelf there. I don’t usually read since I don’t have a lot of time.” He grabbed the soccer ball that was laying on the carpet and started kicking it with his left foot, “I prefer practicing my footwork and listening to music during my leisure time.”

Jungwoo saw a black guitar on top of a couch near the shelf. Immediately, his eyes shone. Before he could even stop himself, he asked his crush, “D-Do you play the guitar?”

Yoonoh stopped his kicking and grabbed the instrument before sitting on the couch. He tapped the space beside him and offered the younger to sit. Jungwoo blushed and did his best to be composed when in fact, he was sitting so close to the brunet. Yoonoh started to strum the strings of the guitar before doing something astonishing.

Enchanting voice enveloped the entire room as the older sang while playing the instrument. Jungwoo found himself in a trace. He never thought that the former had a great voice.

It was making him fall for him even more.

Yoonoh stopped singing after completing the chorus. He laughed and looked at the started blond, “Sorry, I got distracted.” Jungwoo shook his head and out of excitement, grabbed the other boy’s arms, “Y-You could sing?!” He then realized what he just did, “I-I… Sorry!”

The brunet just shook his head for the umpteenth time, not because he was frustrated, but simply because Jungwoo’s simple and awkward expressions were giving him the sensations he exactly wanted to experience, “Judging from what I just did earlier, the answer is yes. Although it’s just a hobby of mine.”

“B-But!” Jungwoo insisted, bouncing on his seat, “Y-You really have a good voice! You should sing more…” He then dropped his gaze, “T-That’s really good…”

Yoonoh remained still. No one really knew that he had the talent but hearing the blond really appreciating his voice made his face smile. He covered his mouth and stood up, “Well, if you say so. I’ll try to sing more.” He offered his hand to the blond, “I’m afraid to say this but it’s already ten, we should start reviewing for the exams.”

Jungwoo just stared at the hand in front of him, before reluctantly accepting it. _‘Is this the way towards heaven?’_ He remarked to himself.

“So… Midterms are literally next week, and we haven’t made any progress.” Jungwoo stated as soon as they started reviewing their notes. He checked Yoonoh’s make-up exams and saw that somehow, he was gradually improving, although a lot of things were still needed to be amended. Yoonoh tapped his pen against his lips as he leaned his back comfortably against the headrest, “Yeah. It sucks, but I need to double time, right?”

“Y-Yeah.” Jungwoo responded. When he looked back at his crush, he was bearing a grim determination on his face, “We can do this, Yoonoh-ssi. I know you can do it.” Yoonoh was startled for a second before replying, “Did you just got formal with me?”

“O-Oh. Sorry, it’s just a habit of me… I tend to switch to formal speech when I’m pumped.” He covered his blushing face with his notebook, “A-AH! This is embarrassing!” The brunet crawled near him and snatched the book from his grip, heartily laughing. Jungwoo resisted but since the older was way too strong, he failed to do so. Yoonoh was still laughing, wiping a tear from his eye, “So now I know what your reaction is when you’re determined.” He paused for a second, still eying the flustered boy, “That’s just really cute.”

Yoonoh realized what he just said. Immediately, his smile disappeared. He saw the other boy’s expression who was looking at him with a dumbfounded look. Yoonoh quickly diverted his gaze everywhere but to the younger and cleared his throat, “H-Hahaha. Now, where did we stop?” Jungwoo remained stunned and barely managed to return normally if it wasn’t for the brunet who’s now acting as if nothing just happened. Suddenly, the textbook was the most interesting thing that Yoonoh had seen, for he couldn’t even look back to the younger.

The rest of the session became awfully awkward and professional. Yoonoh cursed himself for being careless. What was he thinking by the way?

* * *

Jaemin just rose his left brows, “He said what?”

“He said that I’m cute.” Jungwoo bit his lips and smacked his legs with his pencil case, trying to relive the frustration he was having. They were currently inside the blond’s room, studying because three days from now, it will be the start of their midterm examinations. Jaemin decided to sleep over to his hyung’s house in order for him to get updated about the former’s hopeless love life.

“You sure about that?” Jaemin asked once more. Jungwoo just whined and clutched the younger’s arms before furiously shaking him, “I’m certain, Nana! He also became silent after that. It was really painful and difficult to teach him the lectures about Ohm’s Law and Resistivity without even looking at his orbs!” Jaemin remained cool and closed his reviewers, “So, what are your thoughts about it?”

Jungwoo leaned on the younger’s shoulder, “I dunno, Minie. I-It’s just wrong to assume since he already got himself a girl, so I’m really confused. He’s too nice to me, to be honest. He’s even talkative during our lectures when we’re alone together, even asking me such personal questions!” The blond pouted his lips and faced Jaemin, “Nana-yah. I don’t know what else to do. You told me that I need to be really conscious of my surroundings. I tried my best but I don’t want to create such false conclusions.”

Jaemin just tapped his hyung’s cheeks, “I really want to help you, hyung but I’m afraid that you’ll have to discover it by yourself.” Jungwoo sat straight and intersected his arms, “You know what, I’m starting to think that you might have an idea about this whole mishap that I’m having.” The younger retained his blank look and just eyed the older, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Jaemin, I just want to end this,” he then slumped himself against the boy’s side, “I’m afraid that one day, I won’t be able to control myself anymore and confess my feelings to him.”

“Then do it.” Jaemin spat. Jungwoo stared at him and gave him a stink eye, “You’re so harsh, Jaeminnie! You know to yourself that he’ll hate me if I do that!” The younger rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone, “Fine, then don’t listen to me.”

Jungwoo angrily gritted his teeth and pursed his lips in a thin line, frustrated on how his friend was spurting non-sense. He then saw the peach-haired messaging his lover, making him slightly envious about it. Jungwoo scooted closer and looked at his phone, “How did you end up with Jeno, by the way?” Jaemin dropped his phone and shut it, “I suppose I’ll tell you.”

“Jeno and I are actually close. You’re aware that we’re not in the same class but he’s my schoolmate since elementary. I always see him practicing soccer in our neighborhood when we were still young. One time while I was walking back home during my fifth grade, a ball had hit my head and knocked me out of consciousness. In other words, that’s the reason why we got to know each other.” Jungwoo laid his head onto the younger’s lap, “As I was saying, he and I became sort of close, I guess? He kept on bickering with me when in fact that I’m not even interested in becoming friends with him. One day, he said that he’ll protect me at all costs which was really weird and absurd. He kept on telling me that he was guilty of hurting me. Anyway, we got into the same middle school and even in high school but we never got to share the same class.” Jaemin started to comb the blond’s locks with his slender fingers, “He became more intimate when we turned fifteen. He told me that if he passes the try-outs for the soccer team, he’ll tell me something important. Guess what? Turns out that he was about to confess his feelings to me.”

“Woah. I didn’t think that the two of you were already dating for almost two years!” Jungwoo went back into a sitting position and faced the younger, “That’s really sweet, Jaemin-ah!” He beamed. Jaemin just rolled his eyes, “Just so you know, I got pressurized when he said that he fancied me. Absentmindedly, I said yes even though I wasn’t sure about my feelings.” Jungwoo grabbed his hands, “So, is it safe to say that you now love him back?” Jaemin averted his gaze and lightly blushed, “I-I guess so?”

“Aaaaah! I’m so envious right now!” Jungwoo hugged the younger, pushing him back to the comforter, “That’s just so dreamy and romantic!” Jaemin flicked the blond’s forehead, “Yah. Jeno’s still annoying and has no sense of humor---“

“But you still love him.” Jungwoo counterattacked. Jaemin just pushed him back on the bed and soon after, they were laughing and arm wrestling like idiots.

“Hyung.” Jaemin breathed as soon as they stopped bickering, “A tip, Jeno’s really close with Yoonoh-sunbae.” Jungwoo immediately turned his head towards the peach-haired lad, “R-Really?”

“Of course, duh. They’re teammates, after all. Also… Jeno loves to talk a lot of things to me. He mentioned something really crazy to me about your crush.” Jungwoo bolted up and grabbed the younger’s nightclothes, “What is it?! Tell, me Nana, pretty please!” Jaemin just wiggled his eyebrows which he never did and covered his face with a pillow.

“I’m not going to tell you, though!” He muffled. Jungwoo just moaned in exasperation and quivered the tall boy’s frame, “No fair, just tell me! I’m freaking desperate right now!” Jaemin rolled over, pillow still firmly protecting his now smirking face, “You’re smart, hyung. Try to solve your problems with your own skills!” He then evilly laughed, leaving the blond baffled and upset.

Even reality defies the laws of Physics. How could Jaemin’s in a happy relationship and not him?!

* * *

It was Tuesday, meaning, it will be the last day before the Midterm examinations will commence. Here he was, sitting beside Yoonoh inside the innermost part of the library where not even a single person go. They haven’t talked about what happened last Saturday and the blond was grateful for that.

“So... Are you ready for the exams tomorrow?” Jungwoo asked. He grabbed a piece of bond paper were lots of diagrams were drawn to it. Yoonoh knocked his face against the wooden table. He was unusually quiet since they’ve met during the first period, “Ugh. I am definitely not ready about it.” Jungwoo just looked at his slumped body and thought for a possible way to cheer him up. Wait, he didn’t really know how he’ll uplift the other boy’s spirits... Instead, an idea had crossed in his mind, “How about this. If you manage to somehow get a passing score, I’ll continue teaching you for the rest of the semester.” Jungwoo knew it was a dumb idea, yet why Yoonoh had abruptly looked at him with an inscrutable expression painted on his face?

“Really? You’re going to do that?” Jungwoo found himself smiling, “Of cour-rse…” He was surprised at how close the brunet’s face was. His eyes had unconsciously trailed to his luscious lips, tempted to claim it, and just kiss him. Little did he know, Yoonoh noticed his act and was also now slowly leaning forward.

Jungwoo was lost in trance. He felt himself getting hypnotized, for the brunet’s orbs were enticing him. Unconsciously, he closed his eyes and felt a warm hand caressing his cheek. He was about to open his eyelids when he felt soft lips brushing against his.

Wait.

The blond realized what was happening and rapidly opened his eyes. His whole world trembled in complete amazement when he realized that Jung _fucking_ Yoonoh was kissing him, one hand still holding his cheek. His eyes were closed and he angled his nose just in the right position to perfectly capture the blond’s lips.

It felt surreal, yet Jungwoo knew that it was wrong.

Jungwoo tried to push the brunet with his strength but instead of knocking him back to his senses, Yoonoh just stubbornly resisted and his hands suddenly found themselves on the younger’s waist, pushing him closer and kissing him hard. Jungwoo did his best to fight but when Yoonoh nibbled his lip, Jungwoo knew that he had lost. Absentmindedly, he opened his mouth which to the former’s delight. Yoonoh licked the blond’s cavern and didn’t stop there, for he had completely scooted Jungwoo in his arms and placed him on his lap, mouths still slouched with each other. Jungwoo wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck and sheepishly responded to the intense smooches that he was receiving.

After which seemed like forever, Yoonoh reluctantly pulled out, eyes still half-lidded. He pecked the blond’s lips for a few more time before resting his head on the blond’s shoulder, “Y-Yoonoh---“

“Shhh…” He interrupted, hugging the boy in his arms, “Let’s stay like this for a while, okay?” Jungwoo didn’t know what to do so he just relaxed his body and cradled the boy’s frame, “I-I… We’re still inside the library… Someone might see us.” Yoonoh ignored the blond’s complaints and lifted him and placed him on top of the table, now sitting in front of him. Jungwoo protested but Yoonoh just silenced him with another kiss, “Tell me, Jungwoo. Do you like me?”

Jungwoo’s eyes were widely opened. How did they get into such a position? The blond was pretty sure he was about to teach his tutee yet it resulted in another different level. He couldn’t fathom what just happened. He wanted to wake up from his dream. Everything’s just escalating so fast and… Inappropriate.

Jungwoo eyed the older, “B-But you’re in a relation---“

“Answer me.” The brunet pleaded, “Please, Jungwoo. Answer my question.” He kept on staring at the lad, not even blinking as he waited for his response. Jungwoo closed his eyes and bit his lips. He then looked at his lap, “Y-Yes…” He muttered with a small voice.

Yoonoh’s sighed in relief. Instantly, his anxious expression had disappeared. He slowly loosened his grip on the blond’s waist and grabbed his right hand before peppering it with light kisses, “Thank goodness…” He muttered, still busy kissing his fist, “I thought that I’m going to be nuts if you deny it. I’ve been confused for a long time and I knew that there will be a point that I will burst out.” He eyed the boy dreamily, “Jungwoo-yah. I think I li---“

Yoonoh didn’t expect a fist landing on his cheek. He stumbled and fall hard on the floor, purple bruise now forming on his face. He held his jaw and immediately, pain seething from it. He couldn’t believe that the blond just hit him.

“No.” Jungwoo spat, voice shaking. He was looking down, his locks covering his face as he tried his best to stifle his fists from clenching, “How could you say that?!” Yoonoh slowly rose from his fall, one hand still clutching his injury, “I-I thought you like me---“

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Jungwoo finally jumped out of the table and slowly gazed back to the brunet, his eyes brimming with tears, “How could you do this, Yoonoh?” He choked his words for a bit, “You’re in a relationship, for crying out loud! Do you think that I’ll be delighted b-by t-this?” A bead of tear had finally fallen from his eye, he shut them in attempt to cease them from cascading but the opposite just happened, “Y-Yoonoh... I-I may like you a lot and still overwhelm by what you just did but are you aware that you’re blatantly cheating with your girlfriend?!”

“Jungwoo.” Yoonoh tried to coax him, “Please, listen to me---“

“Listen to what?!” Jungwoo sauntered towards him. He pointed an accusing finger to his face, “I still have my decency sketched in my veins.” A sob escaped from his mouth but he stopped it, “I-I thought that I’ll be in cloud nine once I find out that you’ll finally reciprocate my feelings…” Tears continued to fall towards the ground, “But now, I feel disgusted to myself. I-I really felt guilty for letting my guard down.” He then smiled sadly, “Yoonoh-yah. Don’t be like this. Be fair with your girl. She’ll be really hurt if she happens to find this out.”

“Don’t say that you like me. Just don’t.” He then quickly dashed away, furiously wiping his eyes, unaware of the broken Yoonoh he had just left behind.

* * *

“Kim Yerim. Second-year class C. She belongs to the drama club and was a part of the performance club before I joined. She excels in academics and currently, she ranked fifth among all second years, just tailing behind Donghyuck.” Jaemin kept his phone back in his pocket and sat beside his friend, “I’m sorry, hyung. That’s all I got. I---“ Jungwoo wasn’t moving, still sulking under his duvet. Jaemin knelt in front of him and tried to remove his cover, “Hyung…”

“You knew it.” Jungwoo sniffed, “Y-You knew about it, Jaemin. R-Right?”

Jaemin looked down and sighed. He just got home when he received a phone call from the blond. When he picked up, he didn’t expect the heartbreaking cries of his hyung. Jaemin was genuinely worried, not only because his hyung was deeply hurt, but also their examinations were bound to happen tomorrow and it will greatly affect the older’s performance. Deep inside, he knew that he’s going to explain really hard about this, “I’m so sorry hyung. I didn’t really want to butt into you guys. It all started last year when I got into your circle of friends.” He traced his fingers across the bedsheets, “Remember when we used to hang out on the gazebo near the soccer field? We always study thereafter class which also happened to be the same time as the team’s practice so I always glanced at Jeno but as time passed by, I noticed someone else was always looking in our direction. At first, I thought that Yoonoh-sunbae’s not doing it on purpose but I caught him looking at you a lot of times. He would always pilfer a glance towards your direction whenever we bump with his friends so I immediately knew that he’s interested in you. Not to mention… He never fails to look at you every time we eat inside the cafeteria.”

Jaemin could still hear the older’s sobs. Slowly, he climbed on the bed and hugged his friend, “Hyung-ah. Remember the time when I told you that Jeno shared with me something crazy? One day, I asked him for advice. I masked your and Yoonoh-sunbae’s names for privacy reasons. I asked him if my suspicions were correct or I’m just imagining things. Funny enough, Jeno had also noticed sunbae always looking in a particular direction every time they’re on the field. Since they were close, sunbae told him about his feelings for you. Jeno confirmed my suspicions that’s why I revealed to him that I’m thinking the same thing. It was also the time when I noticed that you’re starting to like him.”

Jaemin hugged the older tighter, “The only reason that I don’t know is why on earth he dated Yerim-ssi if he’s into you. I swear, hyung, even with my observing skills, I couldn’t draw any possible conclusion.” The younger kept embracing Jungwoo despite his lack of response. He knew that the older needed support for his mind was really running in endless circles.

“I understand why you don’t want to push yourself deeper to sunbae despite knowing his true intentions. You’re a kind-hearted person and I really commend you for that. I know that you’ll still choose the right thing to do even it hurts you. I’m sorry for being insensitive and even tolerating you. I-I… I thought that you’ll be happy the moment you discover Yoonoh-sunbae’s feelings for you but you’re right… There’s no point in being happy about it if someone innocent is going to be deeply hurt.”

Jaemin nuzzled his head for the last time before standing up. He closed the lights and opened the bedside table, “I’m so sorry, hyung.” He whispered before dejectedly leaving. While he was walking, he picked up his phone and dialed his lover, “Jeno-yah. I have a favor to ask you.”

Jaemin knew that he needed to support and help his precious friend. He couldn’t swallow the fact he was crying for it also pained him. He wanted to end Jungwoo’s suffering as soon as possible.

* * *

Jaemin was fervently tapping his feet against the floor. As soon as the teacher had dismissed them, he immediately ran towards the main lobby and quickly situated himself in front of the huge bulletin board where the results of the examinations were placed. His homeroom adviser had already announced their scores but Jaemin was particularly worried about the blond’s performance. Immediately, he scanned his hyung’s name and a large thorn was immediately removed from his chest when he saw Jungwoo’s name still on top of the list.

****

**_[3 rd Year] Over-all Result for Midterm Examinations A.Y. 2018 – 2019, First Semester_ **

**_1 st | Kim Jungwoo |_ ** _**Over-all average:** 97.88 **|**_

 **_2 nd | Dong Sicheng |_ ** _**Over-all average:** 97.05 **|**_

 **_3 rd | Qian Kun_ ** _**| Over-all average:** 96.55 **|**_

 **_4 th | Moon Taeil | Over-all average:_ ** _96.00 **|**_

 **_5 th | Park Chaeyoung | Over-all average:_ ** _95.68 **|**_

97.88? Who would have thought that their top-scorer was only crying the whole night instead of studying? Jungwoo was indeed a monster. He didn’t even need to review all of their subjects just to attain such an overwhelming general average. As expected, Sicheng was trailing behind him with a very tiny gap.

“Whoa, whoa! Look who’s on the top now!” Donghyuck suddenly appeared beside him, followed by Chenle and the other second years. Dejun snickered and glared at Donghyuck, “How dare you steal my spot, prick!” The latter laughed out loud and raised his hands, “Woah, it’s not my fault that I rose three spots since last semester.” Dejun threw daggers at the long list, displeased upon seeing his name because for the first time in his life, he wasn’t the first.

**_[2 nd Year] Over-all Result for Midterm Examinations A.Y. 2018 – 2019, First Semester_ **

**_1 st | Lee Donghyuck |_ ** _**Over-all average:** 96.75 **|**_

 **_2 nd | Xiao Dejun |_ ** _**Over-all average:** 96.50 **|**_

 **_3 rd | Na Jaemin | Over-all average:_ ** _96.25 **|**_

 **_4 th | Kim Yerim | Over-all average:_ ** _96.00 **|**_

 **_5 th | Huang Renjun | Over-all average:_ ** _95.88 **|**_

****

“Ow. Looks like your rank went down for a bit, Jaeminie.” Chenle said. Jaemin just shrugged his shoulders, eyes still glued to the other side of the list, “I don’t really care. I just want to keep my scholarship until I graduate.” His eyes then trailed on the bottom list particularly to the third years:

**_[3 rd Year] Over-all Result for Midterm Examinations A.Y. 2018 – 2019, First Semester_ **

**_201 st | Nakamoto Yuta | Over-all average:_ ** _77.68 **|**_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_211 th | Jung Yoonoh | Over-all average:_ ** _75.44 **|**_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_231 st | Seo Youngho | Over-all average:_ ** _75.02 **|**_

**_NOTHING FOLLOWS_ **

****

Yikes. Sicheng was right. Three of the soccer players were ranked at the bottom list and reached beyond the two hundredth place. Even Seo Youngho himself was lucky enough to clinch the passing score. Jaemin never got a grade lower than flat B, so he didn’t exactly know what was the feeling of on the verge of failing. Just to be sure, he also checked Chenle and Jeno’s averages:

**_[1 st Year] Over-all Result for Midterm Examinations A.Y. 2018 – 2019, First Semester_ **

**_7 th | Zhong Chenle | Over-all average:_ ** _94.13 **|**_

**_[2 nd Year] Over-all Result for Midterm Examinations A.Y. 2018 – 2019, First Semester_ **

**_87 th | Lee Jeno | Over-all average:_ ** _88.50 **|**_

Jaemin was happy. He was satisfied that his friends got the scores they deserved. After convincing himself, he went to Sicheng’s side and tapped his shoulder, “Hyung, have you seen Jungwoo-hyung?” He asked. Sicheng just shook his head, “No, Nana. He actually arrived pretty late yesterday which was really weird and I saw how bad he looked. I didn’t know what happened to him but right after the test, he just passed his paper and went home. Earlier, he arrived exactly two minutes before our homeroom teacher appeared so I didn’t really have the chance to talk to him. He was quiet the whole day even after our scores were announced. After that, he quickly went out of the room and didn’t even say goodbye to me.”

“I saw him walking towards the meeting room of the student council.” Dejun joined, “I was about to call him but he quickly disappeared in my sight.” Jaemin just nodded his head. He was thinking about how he’s going to talk to the blond when he received a text from Jeno, stating that he already had the answer that he was looking for. Immediately, he bid his farewell to the other boys and quickly sprinted towards the soccer field where his boyfriend was taking a break from their practice. Upon seeing the taller, Jaemin called his attention, “Jeno!” The said boy spun and smiled as soon as he saw his childhood friend walking towards his direction.

“Hey, did you just run from the lobby up to here?” Jeno asked. Jaemin wheezed and clutched his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath, “Y-Yes. A-And please, what did you learn about it?” Jeno was about to talk when the younger waved his hand in front of his face, “W-Wait. First, congratulations for overcoming the one-hundredth mark. I’m proud of you.” He slapped his shoulder, “All this time I thought you weren’t taking my advice seriously. I’m glad that I’m wrong.” Jeno rubbed the area of his skin where he was slapped. He noticed that Jaemin was actually blushing when he congratulated him. He badly wanted to hug him and kiss his pouting lips but he remembered that they were in an open space where a lot of students were still present.

Instead, Jeno scratched his head and acted cool, “Uh… Thanks, I guess?” He wiggled his brows in attempt to rile the younger which he easily succeeded, “S-Stop it.” Jaemin chastised, “So, about the favor that I asked you?”

Jaemin couldn’t believe what his boyfriend just spilled on him after that talk.

* * *

Jungwoo was annoyed. He was inside the meeting room with the other officers of the student council when he got a notice from their vice president Moon Taeil that their Physics teacher was requesting for his appearance. Instantly, the blond knew what the main reason was. He was tempted to boycott the meeting but he couldn’t bring himself to do it just simply because it wasn’t his nature to decline everything that had been requested for him. Sighing in distress, he purposely trudged as slowly as he can so he can buy some time to muster all of his courage. As soon as he stepped his feet inside the faculty room, his eyes laid at the familiar figure he was avoiding for almost forty-eight hours now. Small flashes of what just happened inside the library had invaded his mind. Jungwoo shuddered and tried to distract himself by repeatedly chanting their country’s national anthem at the back of his mind.

_‘Damn you, Ms. Kim. I’m literally avoiding Yoonoh yet you want me to stand next to him?!’_

Expectedly, their teacher raised her concern about Yoonoh’s failed exam. Sure, the brunet managed to acquire a passing over-all average but he still failed his Physics examination. Jungwoo was only looking at the teacher while she was explaining her sentiments.

“As I’ve mentioned earlier, you need to retake the exam two weeks from now or I’m afraid that your participation in the team will be suspended.” Yoonoh’s eyes dilated and he went closer to the teacher’s desk, “But Ms. Kim! You can’t do this to me!” He protested, “My world literally revolves around the team so---“

“I’m sure you’re aware that this isn’t my decision but the club _itself_. All student-athletes are required to maintain a specific general average of not lower than C minus with no failing grade in any of his or her subjects. In this case, you can’t really redeem yourself even if you got a perfect score in the final exams. Your quizzes are all hopeless plus your laboratory worksheets don’t really have high scores because most of them were ranked D and below. I’m afraid to tell you this but retaking the exam is your last resort.”

Yoonoh was obviously raging in anger. He was down for the last two days since the incident he had with the blond and now this? A mere science subject was making his life miserable. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself, “Ms. Kim, I’m sorry but I think that I can’t do this for two weeks. I-I…” His eyes trailed towards the blond, “I-I don’t think that I can pass the subject. Jungwoo tried his best to teach me but I’m just really hopeless.”

“That is why I also called Jungwoo for this.” The said boy reluctantly looked at her, “I’m going to require him to stick to you for another two weeks to ensure your success.” The blond’s eyes went wide and he vehemently shook his head, “W-What?! B-But I thought---“

“Jungwoo, please. I’m beseeching you to endure this and help Yoonoh. This is the only way to keep his athletic scholarship alive, plus his graduation is at risk. You’re the best student of your batch so I really expect that you can save Yoonoh’s grades.” The duo accidentally gazed at each other’s eyes before turning away.

“Anyway, I’ll be advising you Yoonoh to take a break from participating in any of your club activities and focus only on your studies. This will greatly help your chances of passing.” And with that, the teacher quickly dismissed them, leaving them nothing but dramas and another burden.

“Jungwoo, can I talk to you?” Yoonoh said as soon as they were outside the faculty room. Jungwoo didn’t pay him any attention and just kept on walking straight. Yoonoh didn’t like how the blond was giving him a cold shoulder that’s why he dashed and blocked his passageway, “Jungwoo, I’m talking to you.”

The latter finally halted his steps and turned his head away from the brunet’s face. He intersected his arms against his chest and furrowed his brows, “What do you want?”

“Listen, you haven’t really heard my side yet.” Yoonoh started but Jungwoo just passed by, uninterested. This time, Yoonoh was riled up and harshly grabbed the younger’s arms, “Hey! Come on, talk to me!” He demanded. Jungwoo was dumbfounded but he managed to mask his emotions. He shook his arm and glared at the other boy, “What did I tell you? Let’s not meet each other anymore. This is the best thing--- Let me go!”

Before Jungwoo could even continue his retorts, Yoonoh was already pulling him until they reached the back of the building. He harshly shoved the blond against the wall and dangerously leaned closer to his face, “For god’s sake, Jungwoo! Hear me out!” He screamed. His anger suddenly dissipated when he saw how frightened the boy was. He let go of his arms and clutched his hair in frustration, “Fuck.” He cursed, “Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m so sorry, Jungwoo.”

“I-I…” The blond’s voice cracked before he felt something warm slowly flowing from his eyes, _‘Goodness, not now!’_ He shook his head and stifled his cries but instead, it had gotten worse and he started to sob. Immediately, Yoonoh enveloped him with a warm hug and rested his chin on top of the blond’s crown. Jungwoo struggled for a bit since he didn’t want to succumb to the latter’s arms but he quickly gave in when his sobs had finally intensified. The brunet patted his backside, mumbling comforting words to his ear.

“Jungwoo, I’m really sorry about what happened two days ago.” He started when he felt the other boy’s sobs slowly weakening, “I… Please hear me out, okay? I have to tell you something important.” Jungwoo just kept on looking at the brunet’s face, still absorbing his warmth because honestly speaking, he just wanted to rest in his arms for the rest of his life. Jungwoo clutched his chest before pushing Yoonoh away, “I-I have to go n-now---“

“ _Please,_ Jungwoo.” The brunet was now kneeling in front of him. Jungwoo clasped his mouth in shock for the older was also on the verge of breakdown. Yoonoh grasped his hands, “Please, I-I’ll never forgive myself if you won’t ever hear the truth, so please just for this moment, hear me out.”

How could he resist those pleading eyes? The last thing he remembered, Yoonoh was ushering him outside the campus of their school.

* * *

“Hey, stop pushing me!” Dejun complained. Beside him, Donghyuck hushed his voice, putting his index finger in front of his lips. Sicheng just shook his head because he knew that they were doing such pointless spying.

“I’m going to punch that Yoonoh in his face…” Dejun muttered, eyes deadly fixated at the duo’s frame as they slowly walked a few meters ahead of them. They were about to have their celebratory party when Chenle saw a glimpse of their friend and Yoonoh slowly creeping outside the gates. Of course, the youngest didn’t miss the devastating expression plastered on the blond face.

 _‘He definitely looked that he just cried,’_ Sicheng said to himself, _‘But why? Most of all, why is he with Yoonoh?’_

“Where the heck Jaemin is? I thought he’s going to join us?!” Dejun added. Chenle just shrugged his shoulders, “Nana just went out and didn’t even say where he was going so… I don’t really know where he disappeared.”

The four of them continued to follow the blond and the brunet, still mystified about the commotion. Donghyuck had already hypothesized a lot of possible reasons but no one was really paying attention to him. Chenle was bored and just wanted to have a sip of his favorite drink. Out of the four of them, Dejun was the only one who looked really pissed and protective of the blond. Sicheng knew there was something wrong but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint the reason for his best friend’s demise.

They saw the duo entering the bubble tea shop where they were about to head. Without even hesitating, Dejun was about to charge inside and interrogate Yoonoh but Sicheng was quick enough to stop the other Chinese boy, “Dejun, not so fast! Calm yourself, we still don’t know what happened!”

Dejun gave him a questioning look, “Sicheng-ge, what do you expect me to do?” He accused in perfect Chinese. SIcheng just sighed, “Fine, we’ll go inside. But we have to be---“ He noticed that something was definitely wrong, “Where did Donghyuck and Chenle go?!”

When they turned their attention inside the shop, their friends were already lining on the queue, happily chatting as if Yoonoh and Jungwoo weren’t inside with them. Luckily, the duo hadn’t noticed the other two yet so Sicheng literally slid in front and grabbed the two and pulled them on the farthest booth where the brunet and the blond would never notice them. Dejun clasped Donghyuck’s mouth with his hands since he knew that he’ll surely protest. Jungwoo and his tutor sat beside the glass window which was unluckily near them, still silent while the blond was still bearing a hurt expression.

“I can’t believe we’re eavesdropping.” Sicheng mumbled. Dejun just huffed and rolled his eyes, “Don’t feel guilty, gege. That Yoonoh guy must have done something horrible to Jungwoo. We need to protect him at all costs.” Donghyuck finally managed to remove the latter’s hand from his mouth, “What’s with you Xiao? You always bully Jungwoo-hyung yet you’re acting like his mom right now!” He teased.

Chenle who’s beside Sicheng, also nodded his head in approval, “Dejun-ge secretly cares about us. He just doesn’t want to admit it.” Dejun was about to silence them when they heard Yoonoh starting to talk. Sicheng grabbed the newspaper that was laying on top of the booth and covered his and Dejun’s faces with it.

“Jungwoo-yah…” He called, “Can I talk to you now?” Dejun and Donghyuck were facing back at them so they couldn’t really see their expressions, “Here it comes!” The former whispered.

Jungwoo nodded his head but he remained his gaze at his lap. Yoonoh clasped his hands together, “So, I’m aware that you know about Kim Yerim, right?” Donghyuck was about to loudly react but Dejun was quick enough to stuff the table napkin inside his mouth. Sicheng cringed at the act and saw his best friend slowly bobbing his head up and down.

“I-I know her…” Jungwoo whispered, “Of course, I know her.”

Yoonoh leaned back on his seat and sighed, “Okay. Kim Yerim and I are friends since elementary. Our families are really close together so we often play with each other’s homes while we were growing up. She’s two years younger than me but we’re very close. In fact, we treat ourselves as siblings rather than just friends. I simply call her Yeri while she calls me her oppa.” He looked at his trembling hands, “She’s very important to me and I can’t imagine my life without her…” He added, his tone low and broken.

“Huuuuh?!” Chenle mouthed. Sicheng glared at him which made the younger pout. Sicheng was purely discombobulated. Why was Yoonoh telling his best friend about his childhood friend? They continued to listen in their conversation.

“I-I already knew about that.” Jungwoo muttered, “I-I mean, not the first part, but the last sentence that you said. She’s clearly your girlfriend which explains it all---“

“No, Jungwoo. You don’t understand.” Yoonoh caressed his arms which earned a surprised look from Chenle and Sicheng’s faces. _Woah_. That was clearly unexpected. Dejun noticed the sudden change of his friends’ countenance so he tried to turn around but Sicheng just whacked his head. Donghyuck finally spat the napkin and coughed for a bit, “What was that for?!” He exclaimed but Dejun slapped his arm, “Ouch! Don’t hit me! I reacted because I know the girl that Yoonoh-sunbae’s talking about!”

Chenle leaned closer to him, “Really? Who is she?” Dejun shushed them for the umpteenth time, “Be quiet you two! We can’t hear them!”

Meanwhile, Yoonho tightened his grip on the blond’s hands, “Yes, everyone knows that Yerim and I are dating, but no one except a friend of mine knew the real reason about it.” Upon hearing the revelation, Donghyuck made a ‘ _I-was-about-to-tell-you-guys-about-the-dating-part-but-you-always-cut-me-off!’_ look to his friends.

“I convinced Yeri to be my ‘girlfriend’ only because I wanted to stop the excessive attention that people are giving me. It’s hard to deal with girls who always flutter in front of me and it’s really making me uncomfortable. I appreciate their admiration but… It’s just too much. I want to live my high school life without thinking about anything that can plague my mind with worry. Playing soccer has always been my way of escaping from all of my problems but then… These things happened which really fucked me up.” He lowered his head, shook it, and clutched his hair, lips smiling humorlessly. “I-I… It’s hard to pretend that you’re okay even though you’re not.”

Sicheng also dropped his gaze. He and Yoonoh themselves were not close but it was the first time that the Chinese had seen how broken the brunet was. He could definitely empathize with his burdens because faking your emotions could really make you think even the undesirable things that could ever imagine.

“I know, it was selfish to include my childhood friend with my problems, but Yeri knows me the most. Especially…”

“Especially what?!” Donghyuck impatiently mouthed, “Come on, I want to hear the drama!” He added. Dejun creased his eyebrows. He was feeling something odd… As if he’s going to be ultimately surprised once he hears the brunet’s words.

Sicheng didn’t miss how Yoonoh gazed at his best friend with the softest expression he had seen. The brunet brushed his fingers against the blond’s knuckles, “Especially that she knows everything about my feelings for you.”

Bad move.

“WHAAAT?!” Out of the four spying youths, who would have thought that Dejun was the one who’s going to react the most? Upon hearing the brunet’s words, he unconsciously bolted from his seat, calling everyone’s attention. Sicheng groped his head in exasperation, whilst Chenle and Donghyuck were speechless as fuck. Jungwoo felt as if his soul had vanished from his system when he saw the flabbergasted expression of Dejun standing near them. The latter slowly spun and eyed his direction. Only did Jungwoo realize that Dejun was also with his other three friends. Sicheng gave him an apologetic look, mouthing, _‘S-Sorry, Jungwoo-yah…’_

Yoonoh looked baffled, but he wasn’t freaking out. He saw the four and immediately realized that they were Jungwoo’s friends. Speaking of the blond, he was already standing up and approaching his friends.

“J-Jungw-woo… Y-You… Y-Yoonoh---“ Dejun mumbled in disbelief but Jungwoo cut him off. His face was saying thousands of mixed emotions, “Dejun.” He calmly said. His attention turned to his other friends, “Did you guys follow me here?”

Donghyuck pouted and averted his gaze. He cleared his throat and flashed a _‘Dunno-about-this!’_ expression, “I-It’s a coincidence!” He tried to reason out, “W-We wanted to celebrate for our success in the exams s-so we thought we could go here! S-Such a shame that Nana’s not here.” In front of him, Chenle vehemently agreed, “Y-Yes! We don’t know that you’re here with Yoonoh…” The last words became a mutter for Chenle had seen how disappointed Jungwoo was.

Sicheng stood up and went beside his best friend, “Jungie, I-I’m so sorry… I-It’s just… W-We saw you crying with Yoonoh that’s why we followed you. W-We’re just concerned a-and all so---“ Jungwoo held his arm, eyes now watering in tears, “N-No, it’s okay.” He sniffled, “I-I unders-sta-and…” Sicheng’s frame trembled as soon as he saw beads of tears continuously flowing from Jungwoo's eyes. Immediately, he pulled his friend and ushered the rest to go outside. Before they could even step out of the establishment, Yoonoh stopped them, “H-Hey! W-We’re not done talking---“

Sicheng gave Jungwoo in Dejun’s arms and shoved them outside. He then faced the brunet, “I’m so sorry Yoonoh-ssi for disrupting and eavesdropping in your conversation.” He bowed his head as a sign of his apology, “We promise that this will never happen again and your secret’s safe with us. Also, we’ll make up for you next time.” He flashed another apologetic look before turning around, “Once again, we’re sorry. Let us handle Jungwoo for a while.”

Yoonoh was distraught in all possible ways. He knew deep down that he needed to exert extra effort if he wanted to win Jungwoo that bad.

* * *

Jaemin couldn’t believe what his boyfriend had said to him, “S-So you’re saying that sunbae and Yerim-ssi aren’t dating?!” He exclaimed. Jeno wiped the sweat on his temples with the back of his hand, “Yeah. I know that I promised hyung that I won’t tell this to anyone but I know that I must since this could be a possible way to make hyung and Jungwoo-sunbae together.”

The peach-haired boy snickered and slapped his forehead. Of course it was definitely the answer! The whole school knew that Yerim and Yoonoh were dating, but no one except Jeno--- and now him--- knew that it was just an act. This explains why Yoonoh was so in lovesick with the dense blond. Now Jaemin just wanted to know the full details.

“Yeri and Yoonoh-hyung are very close. They’re childhood friends like us but they treat each other as siblings. Apparently, hyung never liked the attention that the people were giving him just because he’s so popular that’s why he convinced his friend to pretend they were dating. Of course, Yeri agreed since she wanted to help her oppa. The result was a success since a lot of girls learned to distance themselves with hyung, though Yeri received a lot of backlash and envious eyes.”

“Of course.” Jaemin muttered, “Curses to those witches! They just couldn’t accept that Yoonoh-sunbae is really close to her.”

“As I was saying,” The taller continued, “Yoonoh discovered about it but Yeri was stubborn enough to let their fake relationship from existing. She deeply cared for hyung that’s why they continued their act. Inside the school, they’re campus sweethearts but outside, they’re close friends. Nothing else. Also, the pictures that they post on their respective social media accounts are all scripted. I admit, they really look good together but they only treat themselves as siblings.” Jeno glanced at the soccer field. His time was running out, “To cut the story short, Yoonoh-hyung knew Jungwoo-sunbae since the moment he saw him before their freshmen year had started. He wouldn’t stop telling his stories about sunbae whenever we talk alone. He’s really hopelessly in love with him.”

Jaemin already had the suspicion about it but he didn’t know how intense the brunet’s feelings were, “That explains everything, Jeno. Jungwoo’s also hopelessly in love with sunbae. It’s just he couldn’t tolerate his feelings deeper since he knew that sunbae's already in a relationship. He’s a bit delusional with his feelings, but he’s not bad enough to tolerate such cheating.”

“Exactly.” Jeno agreed, “All that is needed to be done is to make Jungwoo-sunbae realize that hyung and Yerim aren’t dating so they could have their happily ever after.”

The younger was dubious about it. The plan seemed pretty easy, but he knew Jungwoo wasn’t the type to believe such things simply because he lacked confidence. The blond already knew that Yoonoh had feelings for him but he’s still going to find a way to doubt and convince himself that Yoonoh and he weren’t compatible with each other.

In other words, he’s just that stubborn.

“Okay.” Jaemin sighed, “So we need to play the matchmakers right now, huh?” Jeno chuckled and nodded his head, “Yep.” He responded, purposely stressing the letter ‘p’. A few meters behind him, Lee Taeyong, the captain of the soccer team, was already calling the taller. Jeno glanced one last time to his boyfriend, “See you later, babe.” He whispered and winked before sprinting away and regrouping with his team. Jaemin just blushed and averted his gaze.

“Then we have to make a plan about this, huh?” He said to no one, although he had no idea how he’ll do it. He returned to the lobby only to realize that his other friends had already left him. He cursed himself for being so rash and was about to exit the campus when he received a text from no other than Sicheng.

**From: Sicheng-hyung**

**Received: 4:02 pm**

_Jaeminie, we need you ASAP at Jungwoo’s house. He won’t stop crying._

So much for planning.

* * *

“How was he?” Sicheng called out as soon as Jaemin had descended from the stairs. The other four were currently inside the living room, wearing grim expressions. Jaemin gritted his teeth, “I can’t believe that you guys spied on him!”

Dejun pursed his lips in a thin line but he didn’t say anything. Sicheng stood up and tried to calm the other boy, “We’re sorry, Jaemin, okay? We’re really regretting it. We don’t have any idea that he’s having a serious problem with Yoonoh.” Jaemin was about to talk back but Dejun interceded, “The blame’s on me.” He lowly muttered, eyes staring at the floor, “I reacted selfishly and intervened their talk. I’m sorry.”

Donghyuck shook his head, “No. It’s all of our faults. We followed them not knowing what lies ahead. We need to cheer him up and make up for the damage.”

Jaemin ruffled his peach locks in frustration, plopping himself beside the silent Chenle. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, “I-I honestly don’t know what to do now.” Everyone’s attention went towards him, “Since you guys already knew about their mishaps, might as well know the remaining story.”

As expected, everyone was stunned upon hearing Jaemin’s story. Thankfully, they weren’t disgusted, but more of awed and confused instead. “Y-You’re dating who?!” Donghyuck exclaimed, “L-Lee Jeno?! As in _the_ Lee Jeno who’s also my classmate?! The defensive midfielder of the soccer team?!”

Jaemin covered his face, “You already heard it so stop repeating it! Anyway, t-that’s not the problem. I badly need your help, guys. We need to end Jungwoo’s suffering once for all. We have to make him and Yoonoh officially together.”

Sicheng remained shocked. A part of his heart was hurt because he was a bit sad for Jungwoo not telling him his secret. Suddenly, a lot of pieces were coming together, “W-Wait. Let me digest these pieces of information first. First, Jungwoo’s in love with Yoonoh. Second, Yoonoh and Yerim aren’t exactly dating and were only pretending. Third, Yoonoh’s also into our Jungie and last, they got into a misunderstanding which leads to this mayhem. Am I getting this right?” Jaemin nodded in approval. Chenle clutched the hem of his uniform, “They would have been together by now if it weren’t for us barging in…”

Dejun shut his eyes hard, “This is really my fault. I-I…”

“Let’s just move on.” Jaemin interrupted, “All we have to do is to focus and help them get together. That’s the main plan.”

“So. Do you have any plans right now?” Donghyuck asked. Jaemin tapped his chin. Actually, there was _something_ forming in his mind for a while now. Jungwoo signaled the other boys to come closer.

“I have something in my mind. I just hope that this will work.”

Time to get into the business.


	2. Down to Business!

**D-12 before the retake of the exam**

Yoonoh was desperate. He did his best to approach Jungwoo yet the blond was deliberately ignoring him. He was always out of the picture and even his friends won’t tell where he resides during lunch break. Jungwoo didn’t follow the teacher’s instructions to teach Yoonoh for his exam. Not that the brunet cared, anyway. He just wanted to fix his strife with the younger and have him in his heart. Fuck General Physics and the scientists who even dared to discover its concepts. For god’s sake, he couldn’t even join the team for the practice!

The brunet tried to look for any possible place. He asked Kun if Jungwoo was in the meeting room. He asked the librarian if Jungwoo spent his time inside the library. He even repeatedly ran across the soccer field in attempt to locate the blond.

“Please!” Yoonoh pleaded for the umpteenth time. He clutched Jaemin’s arms, “Tell me. Where’s Jungwoo?!” The latter just rose his one eyebrow before snickering, “You should be studying right now, sunbae. Don’t you want to graduate?”

“That’s not my main concern right now.” He spat. He grasped the younger tighter than before, “I don’t care if you’re Jeno’s boyfriend. Tell me, where did you hide Jungwoo!” Jaemin remained calm. He shook his head, a smirk plastered on his face. He glanced a bit behind the brunet before sending a secret signal, “Sorry, sunbae.”

Before Yoonoh could even respond, his vision went dark, someone clasped his mouth and two pairs of arms had dragged him away from the peach-haired boy. Yoonoh tried to break free and he almost did it but his assaulters kicked the back of his knee. He fell on the floor and immediately, he was dragged out of the room. He tried to scream but the grip on his mouth just got tighter. “Sorry…” He heard someone familiar talking, “Hold on… Just endure for a bit longer!”

Crap. That was Jeno’s voice!

A lot of sounds were ringing in his background, followed by voices murmuring. A sound of door closing resonated around his surroundings before Yoonoh was placed on a chair. He heard the lock clicking and finally, the hands were gone on his mouth, though the blindfold was still blocking his vision. Additionally, the arms were still firmly locked against his’.

“Damn you!” He yelled, “Jeno, what’s the meaning of this?!” No one responded. Someone finally removed the blindfold and immediately, Yoonoh’s eyes adjusted to the light. In front of him, he saw the most unforeseen people standing, bearing apologetic faces.

“Uh… Surprise?” Sicheng muttered, unsure. Beside him, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul a.k.a Ten, another exchange student and the president of the Science club, was widely grinning. Yoonoh saw words scribbled on the blackboard:

**_“Welcome to General_** **_Physics 101 Class!’_ **

He turned sideways and saw no one but Jeno who’s still holding him. Yoonoh glared at the blond’s best friend, “Sicheng! What the fuck is this?!” The Chinese squirmed upon hearing the curse word but he ignored him. Instead, he swallowed his nervousness and tried to plaster a strict expression, “Isn’t obvious? This is your make-up class in order for you to pass. Ten and I will help you in exchange for Jungwoo. We’re very strict and we won’t let you see Jungwoo until you pass your exam!”

Ten clapped his hands, “Woah! For once, you looked really intimidating, Sichengie!” The said boy blushed and threw a glare, “D-Don’t embarrass me, ge!” He whispered. Jeno finally let go of his friend, “Sorry, hyung.” He mumbled, “But just trust the process, okay?” Yoonoh gave him a death stare but remained still on his seat. He turned his attention to the Thai, “Ten?! You too?” Ten just scratched his nape, “I accepted Dejun’s offer to teach you since he promised that he’s going to stop putting random fruits inside my locker. Sorry, Yoonoh.”

The brunet pinched the bridge of his nose, “This is pointless.” He was about to stand up when Sicheng whipped a long stick straight on his desk, producing an ear-piercing sound, “Where are you going, mister?!” He grumbled, eyes looking dead serious, “If you want to see Jungwoo, you have to pass your exam first. Otherwise, you’ll never see him again. _Am I making myself clear?_ ”

Yoonoh gulped a lump in his throat. He eyed Jeno who was also flabbergasted by the Chinese’s sudden change of aura. He slowly sunk back to his seat and clutched the armchair, “Y-Yes, s-sir!”

Outside the room, Jaemin was wickedly smiling as he heard the conversation. _‘I’m proud of your character development, Sicheng-hyung.’_ He threw a punch against the air out of pure happiness.

Level one, _complete_.

* * *

**D-9 before the retake of the exam**

Jungwoo looked like the world had collapsed all over his body. His pearly white skin had turned depressed and dark circles were already present under his eyes. In front of him, Kun was already erasing the writings on the whiteboard. Their meeting was very long but it was very comprehensive. After all, they were preparing for the big event that was bound to happen exactly two days after Yoonoh’s reexamination. Kun noticed the sulking boy and placed a large cup of matcha bubble tea in front of him.

“Here.” He offered, sitting beside the blond, “Drink that. It will make you happy even for only a couple of seconds.” Jungwoo lightly lifted his head and cradled the drink in his hands, “Thank you, hyung.” He said before nibbling the straw. Kun continued to stare at him, “How long are you going to stay here, by the way? It’s been a few days since you lock yourself here inside the meeting room. I know you pleaded me to stop Yoonoh from knowing that you’re here but…” Kun sighed and flashed a small smile. He ruffled the blond’s hair, “I don’t know what happened to you guys but I’m hoping that you’ll reconcile with each other.”

The president tapped his chin, “They should be here in a moment now…” He muttered in Chinese. Jungwoo just stared at him which he immediately noticed, “Ah. Sorry. It’s just---“ Before he could even finish his sentence, Donghyuck and Chenle went barging inside the room, carrying big paper bags. As in _big_.

“Hyung~~~!” Chenle sang. He sat beside the blond and clung on his arm, nuzzling it, “Dongie and I brought something for you!” He blathered before releasing all of the things inside the bags. Various stuff had carelessly rolled on the table and some even falling to the floor. Jungwoo’s dead eyes immediately lit up upon seeing the colorful candies in front of him. Kun was amused at how fast his countenance had drastically changed.

“That isn’t just it, hyung!” Donghyuck added. He placed the big red box that he was holding, “We figured out that you’re very busy with your responsibilities on the council so we figured out that we could cheer you up!” He opened the box, revealing various slices of cake that the blond was obsessed about.

“H-Hyuck I-I…” He clasped the box, eyes shining in delight, “T-This is…”

“Heaven! Right, hyung?!” Chenle finished. Donghyuck happily bounced his heels, “Dejun-hyung bought all of those slices. He really made sure that these were the ones you like. Who would have thought that he knew all of your favorites?!” Kun just grinned. The duo’s energy was really contagious. Donghyuck clapped his hands and sang something to cheer up the blond even more, “Hyungie, we’ll shower you with gifts since we did something wrong to you.” He wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, “Please, forgive us, okay?”

Donghyuck secretly smirked. Jungwoo can withstand any temptation except two things--- Sweets and his friend’s aegyos.

Oh. Not to mention, Yoonoh’s hotness too.

Jungwoo became sad for a moment, “I-I… There’s no real problem with it.” His eyes trailed to the president, “I understand that you guys are just really concerned about it. Also, thank you Kun-hyung for letting me use the meeting room.”

Kun clandestinely glanced at the two younger boys before replying, “It’s no problem, Jungwoo. You’re a great guy and I’m sure that you’ll sort out your problems sooner.” He stood up and patted his back before walking towards the door, “See you guys tomorrow. Looks like these two will be hanging for a while here, huh?”

Donghyuck winked at his friend. Level two, _complete_.

* * *

**D-8 before the retake of the exam**

Jaemin fixated his glasses, “Next question. The shortest wavelength in the electromagnetic spectrum is what?”

“Uh… I don’t know--- Waah!” Sicheng wiped the stick near Yoonoh’s arm, “Uh… I-I… Gaaah! I don’t know! Probably the amplitude!”

“Wrong!” Jaemin shouted. He slapped his forehead, “Have you been listening to Ten-hyung?! For god’s sake, the amplitude is _part_ of a wavelength and every electromagnetic wave _has_ amplitudes on their own!”

“Like I care about those invisible things!” He complained but SIcheng just shut him up, “That’s not the attitude that we want, Yoonoh.” He warned. The brunet just slumped his back against the chair. He couldn’t believe that these three people were dragging him towards the last room of the most secluded building for four days straight. Sicheng was not lying about the strict part. They were really brutal as hell, completely opposite of Jungwoo.

“Next, and I swear if you don’t get this right, I’ll let Ten-hyung punch you!” Jaemin warned. He turned the page of the exam book that he was holding before throwing another _‘I’m-going-to-kill-you-if-you-mess-this-up!’_ Look, “Like poles of the magnets –blank- while unlike poles attract. Complete the sentence!”

Yoonoh relaxed on his seat. The question was easy he was a hundred percent that he’s going to answer it correctly, “Easy. Like poles also attract with each other!”

An eraser smacked him straight to his forehead, covering him with so much chalk dust. Chittaphon’s laughing voice was echoing inside the room. Jaemin just slapped his forehead before realizing something, _‘He just unconsciously admitted that he isn’t straight.’_

* * *

**D-6 before the retake of the exam**

Jeno dropped the red pen that he was holding. Jaemin nervously snatched the test paper that his boyfriend just checked.

“How was it?” Sicheng asked and ultimately squirmed upon seeing the result, “Nine out of thirty?! What kind of abomination is this?!” Jaemin dramatically complained. Ten just scratched his head, “Wow. I’m really amazed at the incapability of Yoonoh’s brain to learn the concepts of Physics!”

Yoonoh blew an amount of air from his mouth like a child, “Blah, blah, blah! Like I care about kinematics and stuff! I won’t be using that when I become an adult!” Ten clutched his chest, looking offended. He then recited his declamation speech about the importance of science in everyone’s lives.

“Okay, okay.” Dejun said as soon as Ten was done. He looked at the test paper that Yoonoh just wrecked, “Some of the concepts here are already taught since middle school. I can’t believe you even got these answers wrong!” He noticed a particular number and read it, “The energy possesses due to its motion… The answer is definitely Kinetic Energy, yet why the hell did you write down ‘Moving Energy’?! There’s no such term like that!”

“This is a nightmare.” Sicheng muttered, “We need to double time and make him realize that this is a major concern.”

Jeno stood up and went in front of his friend, “Hyung, I know you hate Physics so much but if you really want to see Jungwoo-hyung, you need to prove your worth.” Yoonoh just sighed and bit his lower lip, “I-I know b-but…” Jaemin shoved Jeno away and smacked the armchair, “Listen, you prick! Jungwoo’s suffering because of you so you need to ace the exam or else you’ll make him more miserable! Do you want him to be in someone else’s arms or what?!” Yoonoh’s ears immediately perked up, “W-What?! Someone’s interested in my Jungwoo?!” He exclaimed, not caring that the Thai was also with them. Jaemin just retained his unamused look, “Who knows?! Someone might be taking advantage of the situation, so prove yourself, brother!” He then returned to the platform and clapped his hands, “Okay, dimwits! We’re extending for another two hours until Yoonoh-sunbae memorizes all of the formulas in Kinematics!”

Everyone grumbled in defeat. Jaemin suddenly remembered what his classmate Mark Lee’s catchphrase was. _‘It was indeed a long ass ride.’_

* * *

**D-5 before the retake of the exam**

“Kun-hyung, thank you for accompanying me here.” Jungwoo said while furiously tapping his fingers against the keyboard of the computer. Behind him, Kun placed the box he was holding on top of the table. Outside, it was already dark and only a few students were left inside the campus.

“It’s nothing, Jungwoo. After all, it’s our duty to make the event run smoothly. Additionally, I still have tons of paper works to do.” He smiled. Jungwoo just nodded in approval, “Yup. These fliers are killing me…” He mumbled before returning his gaze back on the monitor.

Kun’s phone beeped and saw someone texting him:

**From: Dong Sicheng**

**Received: 6:58 pm**

_Ge, we’re almost done. Yoonoh still needs to memorize a lot of things but we’re calling the day. We’re too tired and we still have classes tomorrow. Please accompany Jungwoo home. Xie Xie!_

Kun clasped his phone. He briefly glanced at his subordinate before mustering his courage to speak up, “Jungwoo-yah. It’s getting late, the gates are going to close soon.” The blond slumped his shoulders in defeat, “Ah… But I still have tons of templates to edit.” He mumbled. Kun went to his side and caressed his back, flashing a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, Jungwoo. I’ll help you out. Just send me the file.”

“Really?! Thank you, hyung! You really are the best!” He praised before saving his work and sending half of the templates to the former’s email, “Here! Done!” He shut off the computer and started fixing his things, “Ah… I’m starving.”

Kun licked his lips, “Uh… Do you want to eat with me before going home?” He nervously offered and was about to take back his words but Jungwoo just beamed and nodded his head, “Sure, hyung! Let’s go home together too!” Jungwoo excitedly pulled him outside the room and together, they walked alongside the road while exchanging random stories. For a while, Jungwoo’s worries had seemed to temporarily disappear from his mind.

“You don’t have to, Kun-hyung.” He sheepishly said once they were in front of the blond’s porch. Kun just scratched his head, “No. It’s totally fine. We have the same way so it’s also convenient for me.” He lied. Jungwoo innocently grinned and Kun swore his heartbeat was already running in circles.

“Thank you, hyung. Really! Let’s see each other tomorrow, okay?” He waved one last time before finally entering his home. The older waved back until he disappeared, a big smile also plastered on his face.

Kun stood up for a while in front of the Kims' house. He then clutched his face and smacked his head for a couple of times, “No, no, no…” He muttered, “Get yourself together, Qian Kun… You’re supposed to help them, not this.” He slowly trudged opposite and away from Jungwoo’s house, his smile was still there although it was now full of sadness and lovelorn.

* * *

**D-4 before the retake of the exam**

Yoonoh was used to have a lot of visitors inside his house. After all, his team always held its congratulatory party in his mansion every time they win another championship, yet why he was so pissed?

The answer was simple. The majority of the people who’s currently with him weren’t even his friends to begin with. Jungwoo’s friends were all present, plus Chittaphon, Jeno, and another Chinese guy named Kunhang which Jaemin proclaimed to be their class’ math wizard which also happened to be the president of the robotics club. The new guy’s main purpose was to help with his problems in algebra and calculus. Donghyuck and Chenle were already causing clamor and were busy admiring the luxurious house and even talked to the servants.

“Jeno, I will never forgive you for this…” Yoonoh muttered and threw daggers at his friend. Jeno just rose his arms in the air, “S-Sorry, hyung! Jaemin insisted that you need to study even if it's the weekend! Besides, we only have four days before your exam.” Yoonoh just rolled his eyes and led the group towards his room.

“Listen up!” Ten called their attention as soon as they were already inside the room, “Just like what Sicheng had suggested to me, I made a schedule for the whole day.”

“Excuse me?!” Yoonoh butted in, “Did you just mention whole _fucking_ day?!” Ten paid him no mind and continued to talk, “This session will be divided into four equal classes. Two persons will teach you for every division plus an exam will be answered twenty minutes before the allotted time ends to test if you really learned something. Meaning, you have to answer four thirty-item exams at the end of the day. Starting from eight-thirty up to ten, Sicheng and Kunhang will teach you all about Kinematics and the fundamentals of formula derivation, followed by Dejun and me for the next class which will be all about electricity and magnetism.” Sicheng took the floor and continued giving the instructions, “We’ll have a one hour break when the clock strikes exactly twelve. We’ll resume at one in the afternoon with Jaemin and Donghyuck who’ll be responsible for teaching you wave principles, while Ten and I will return for the concepts of light. Chenle and Jeno will take turns in checking your papers every time you finish an exam and will announce if you pass the exams or not.”

Yoonoh was about to burst with all of his protests when Jaemin stood up and went in between the foreigners, “Before you rumble your complaints, let me finish the talking. From four o'clock up to six in the evening, we’ll conduct the most anticipated part.” Jaemin smiled, malice clearly written on his face. He rose the paper he was holding in the air, “See this beauty? This is a one-hundred item quiz which contains all of the concepts for the midterm examination in your Physics subject. Do you love the surprise, _sunbae_?” Jeno whistled and patted his friend’s back, “You can do it, hyung!” He cheered. Yoonoh was still petrified on his seat as if all of his blood had drained away from his system. Jeno waved his hand in front of his face, “H-Hey, earth to Yoonoh-hyung! A-Are you alright?!”

Ten clapped his hands, “Okay, folks! It’s already eight twenty-five! The rest of the gang except Kunhang and Sicheng, please go to that alcove over there. Try your best not to distract our precious student.” The boys started to stand up and marched towards the opening, one-by-one cheering the still-dazed brunet. When he was finally broken from the spell, he saw Kunhang and Sicheng standing in front of him, the latter holding his infamous stick while bearing an evil smirk.

“Don’t you even try to _slack_ off, Yoonoh.” He warned before striking the couch. He then leaned near to his ear, “Jungwoo’s waiting for you so do your best.” He pulled his sleeves and threw him on his canopy bed, “No slacking off! Let’s begin!”

“Sunbae, you have to understand that every time you transpose a variable to the other side of an equation, you’ll change the operation that will be used.” Kunhang demonstrated the derivation of the formula, “You noticed when I moved the variable for time on the other side, its operation becomes multiplication since it originally came from the denominator of the other side of the equation. This variable over here,” He pointed the variable for acceleration which was with the newly transposed variable, “Since we want the time to be only on this side, we’ll have to divide both sides with this letter to cancel out this ‘a ‘over here and transpose it to the denominator of the other side.” He then showed the final formula for finding the time, “By doing those things, we can now compute for the time for this problem. Here, try to derivate for the formula of the initial velocity.” Yoonoh diligently tried to follow the younger’s instructions, double-checking, and always asking the math geek for validation. Sicheng helped him by giving hints on where to put the variables he was transposing.

“Woah, that’s amazing!” Kunhang praised after the brunet had finally succeeded in deriving a formula for projectile motion. Yoonoh remained silent, eyes still focusing on the work that he’d done, “I can’t believe I just did that, although I’m not yet satisfied since I kinda guessed where to place this cosine.” He turned another page of his notebook, “Come on, give me another problem set. I’ll derive _and_ try to solve for the answer.” Sicheng was taken aback, amused on the older’s sudden change of atmosphere. Few days ago Jaemin was even applying brute force just to make Yoonoh solve the equations that they were writing on the board yet now, Yoonoh was asking his tutor to give him another chance to prove himself. Jaemin did a splendid job of inviting the president of the robotics club.

“Time’s up!” Chenle announced as soon as the clock struck nine fifty-five. Immediately, he checked Yoonoh’s paper and everyone was dead silent as they waited for the result. Chenle encircled the final score and stood up at the center of the room, face devoid of any emotion.

“Come on, Chenle! Don’t be such a suspense!” Dejun whined. The younger slowly unraveled his hand from the big red mark and everyone became shocked by the result.

Twenty-three out of thirty.

“That’s an ‘effin character development!” Jeno screamed before everyone joined the cheers, completely surprised that Yoonoh managed to get a passing score, “That’s exactly seventy-six percent!” Sicheng exclaimed, “He already passed the hardest part of the exam!”

“Hendery~~~~!” Donghyuck literally jumped on back of the said boy, flailing his arms as he celebrated, “I knew that you’ll be a game-changer!” He ruffled his hair and continued to hit his back. Kunhang giggled and denied the compliment, “I didn’t really do anything. Sunbae’s a diligent tutee, if I may say. He completely followed my instructions. Besides, formula derivation is really fun thing to do. I enjoyed teaching him.” He beamed, though he noticed the sudden death of the noise around him. Jeamin sighed and put one arm on his waist, “Kunhang, if only you’re with us in the beginning, you’ll understand our sentiments.”

“Let’s just hope that Yoonoh didn’t get lucky this time and really answered the questions well.” Ten interceded, “It’s already past ten, we have to move on to the second part!”

Despite of the temporary triumph, electricity and magnetism were still the brunet’s main problems. Dejun and Ten tried to extend their patience but Yoonoh can’t really master the solutions for electric circuits. Not to mention, Faraday’s Law and Kirchhoff’s Rules were still giving him a series of migraines. Furthermore, his confusion between the concepts of ohms, amperes, and voltages were still present.

“Eighteen out of thirty. This isn’t really bad.” Jeno announced after checking his second exam. Ten scanned the paper and reviewed the brunet’s mistakes, “Yoonoh really improved in memorizing the terms except for the laws but he still needs extra work on the formulas. I thought this will be easy since you got a good score in Kinematics but this happened. Anyway, don’t lose hope. This isn’t the last time that we’ll be helping you.”

“Tell me. Why are you guys doing all of these things for me?” Yoonoh questioned Jaemin during the break. The rest of the gang were still inside the room, nosily chatting as they ate. The duo was currently situated on the mini balcony that was connected from the brunet’s room. Jaemin looked at the vast garden below, “I think you already knew the answer for that.” He answered, “We also caused a huge convenience to Jungwoo-hyung. I hid a lot of things to him. The other guys eavesdropped and caused mayhem. You _became_ an asshole to him. There are thousands of reasons to make up with hyung. We’re not doing this for you but for him, no offense.” Yoonoh remained silent and clutched the railings, eyes fixated on the clouds. Jaemin was right especially to the last reason he’d mentioned. He did cause a lot of trouble to the blond and even made him cry thrice. He wanted to punch himself for being so naïve and selfish.

The third period came and it was the time for his hoobaes to kick him on the butt. Donghyuck despite being so noisy and the most flamboyant out of Jungwoo’s friends was actually strict and tend to nag Yoonoh even to the smallest mistake he commits. Combine his sassiness with Jaemin’s hostility, Yoonoh garnered a lot of slaps and verbal abuse all throughout their session.

“Recite the electro spectrum according to its wavelength, ascending order!” The peach-haired boy commanded.

Yoonoh’s lips trembled, “R-Radio waves, microwaves, infrared waves… Uh--- U-Ultravio---“

“Wrong!” Jaemin punched the bedside table, “Again!” Yoonoh swallowed his own saliva and tried to repeat the words in order. Now, with much more confidence in his voice, “Radio waves, microwaves, infrared waves,” He paused for a bit before remembering the next type of wave, “Visible light! Ultraviolet waves! Gamma waves!” This time, he was the one who punched the cushion of his bed, “Huh! Take that, Jaemin! I did it!”

“Okay, smarty pants. Time for the speed quiz!” Donghyuck snatched the flashcards from his bag, “You need to answer the five questions straight without any mistakes. First question, the wave in the electromagnetic spectrum which has the highest frequency is?”

“Gamma ray!”

“One wave per second equals to how many hertz?”

“One!”

“Lucky bastard…” Donghyuck cursed, smiling in amusement, “How about this? Higher frequency radio waves are generated using electron tubes called what?”

Yoonoh rose his left brow, “You think I don’t know the answer to that question?” He smirked, “Jungwoo told me about that and I can still remember the answer. The fucking tubes are called klystrons!”

“Snarky! That’s the attitude that I like to see! Fourth question! Radar means---“

“Radio Detecting and Ranging.” The brunet interrupted. He crossed his legs and faked a yawn, “Don’t you have something harder?”

“This is the last one and also the hardest. Electromagnetic waves travel at the same speed of what?”

“3.00 times ten to the eight power meter per second. And no, you don’t have to congratulate me, thank you. Can I have my next test now?”

As expected, the brunet got only one mistake and it was only out of his carelessness. Ten considered the point and made his score perfect. Jeno was proud of his friend. His boyfriend really knew how to terrify people who disliked studying for he’s also a victim of his alter-ego. The second-years were indeed monsters, they still don’t have physics in their current curriculum yet they effortlessly taught the third division to the older.

The last part was the most challenging for the never got into the principles of light during their lectures. Ten and Sicheng returned, and this time they have prepared something for the brunet. Yoonoh just stared at the huge white Carolina that was placed on top of the carpet. Exactly fourteen diagrams were drawn from it which was making the brunet’s mind dizzy for he hated diagrams the most.

“Okay, listen up.” Ten chided and spread his arms, gesturing at the drawings, “These diagrams will play a major part in whether you’ll pass the last division or not. The topics about light require no calculations. All you have to do is to memorize these figures and you’ll pass.”

“Memorize what?!” Yoonoh pointed his finger at the figures, “I already memorized a gazillion of terms and formulas! Why do I have to memorize these drawings?”

Sicheng sighed and just sat beside the thin layer of paper, “Listen, Yoonoh. This is very crucial. These diagrams are called ray diagrams.” He pointed at the upper part of the material, “These figures here are the ray diagrams for mirrors while these diagrams over here---” He pointed at the bottom part of the paper, “---are the diagrams for lenses. Don’t be intimidated by the drawings. Ten and I will teach you the concepts first before guiding you on how to draw these things.”

Even Jungwoo himself had never taught him about the unfamiliar topic, heck, he didn’t even know if the topic was already taught to them in class. After all, he always slept on their final period which also happened to be the mere subject that’s making his life miserable.

“Okay.” He breathed, “I’ll do my best.”

“Hey, I didn’t expect that Yoonoh-sunbae’s whole demeanor will change for this day. A total surprise, if I must say.” Dejun whispered to Jaemin as they watched the trio having their in-depth discussion with mirrors. Jaemin just shrugged his shoulders and stared at the other Chinese, “Isn’t it a good thing? Nobody expected this, actually. For the past few days, he’s being hard as a rock and even Ten couldn’t make him follow the instructions. We did everything to help him--- by force, death threats and even using the principle of token economy, for god’s sake!”

“I’m just glad that he already realized how badly he wanted Jungwoo-hyung.” Chenle added before munching a bonbon, “Oh! This is really good!”

“He’s pretty smitten to hyung, and vice versa. They’re a pair of idiots, to be honest. I bet we’ll hate their public display of affection the moment they get together.” Jaemin continued, still eying the brunet, “Though I really appreciate the effort that he’s doing for this day.”

“Ey! We should really treat Kun-hyung after all of this. He’s the one who’s distracting Jungwoo from seeing sunbae. He’s a great addition to the team, by the way. He’s a good listener and keeps hyung happy.” Donghyuck butted in. The alarm clock rang, indicating that the fourth exam was finished. Jeno immediately went towards the trio and checked the brunet’s paper.

“Twenty out of thirty. Daebak, nice try, hyung!” He announced. Sicheng sighed heavily, “That’s a relief. He’s really struggling with the diagrams since they almost look the same. Nice, Yoonoh.” He added then flashed his usual calm look.

Yoonoh kept his serious face, “Can we proceed now to the last part?” He then glanced at Jaemin, “Please. I want to know how much progress I made this day.”

Everyone included on his support team had a good night's sleep.

Eighty-two out of one hundred. A record-breaking high score from the lad, and probably the highest score he had attained in his entire life which also came to the subject that he deeply detested.

The irony, indeed.

* * *

**D-2 before the retake of the exam**

“Sorry for asking, Kun-hyung, but how’s your time here in Korea as an exchange student?” Jungwoo asked. Right after spending most of their afternoon inside the meeting room, Kun invited the blond to eat at a famous diner near their campus. The latter secretly blushed and concealed it with a smile, “Ah. It’s okay, I guess? I’m not really expecting too much except for the new environment. When I heard that they were inviting exchange students, I didn’t hesitate to apply. Turns out, there’s also a bunch of Chinese people in our school.” He replied.

“That’s right, hyung!” Jungwoo exclaimed, unaware of the bead of rice stuck on the corner of his lip. He kept on rambling about his views when he felt a gentle hand wiping something from his lips.

“Wha---“

“S-Sorry, Jungwoo.” Kun said, “I-It’s just, t-there’s something on your lips and I got really distracted so…” The blond touched the area where the older had brushed his fingers. A familiar gush of memory invaded his mind. Jungwoo shuddered on the thought of Yoonoh grabbing his face and forcing his inexperienced body to make-out with him. Kun noticed his sudden change of mood, “Hey, are you alright? I’m sorry if I---“

“No, it’s okay.” Jungwoo whispered, his eyes looking everywhere but the boy in front of him, “I-It’s okay.” Kun cleared his throat, cursing for his impulsiveness, “It’s getting late. Why don’t we go home now?” He offered which the blond meekly agreed. They went out of the fast-food chain and started walking towards the direction of the blond’s home.

“Hyung, I realized that you’re really cool, you know that?” Jungwoo rambled out of the blue as they waited for the stoplight to turn red. The older became surprised, his lips unconsciously forming a smile, “W-Whoa. That’s very surprising… But thank you.” He replied without looking back at him.

“We don’t share the same classes but I saw how hard-working you are. Despite being a foreign student, you still became our school’s student council president. You have good grades and I really started to admire you when you performed at the school festival last year with Dejun and Yangyang.” Jungwoo continued, “I really love your voice, hyung!”

“A-Ah… T-Thank you…” Kun mumbled. He was thankful that it was already dark or else the younger would surely notice his blushing face. He stole a glance and saw the blond happily walking, his arms carelessly waving. The older wanted so bad to hold those arms only to himself…

But he can’t. He made a promise to Sicheng that he’ll look after the blond once his conflict with Yoonoh crumbles. Kun resisted the humorless laugh that was about to erupt from his throat.

“Thank you for the help, hyung. I really appreciate your time and effort. See you tomorrow!” Like what he did on the past few days, he waved goodbye to the Chinese and disappeared behind the door. Kun turned around, eyes downcast and was bearing a crestfallen look. He kicked some pebbles as he walked, distracting himself from too much thinking.

“As long as he’s happy.” He whispered, “As long as Jungwoo’s happy, I’ll support him and Yoonoh to my heart’s content.”

Kun tried to hold back the tears from spilling. _‘All good things, all good things…’_ He choked.

* * *

**D-1 before the retake of the exam**

Dejun was blatantly nervous. He didn’t know how many times he had tried to calm down his nerves. He knew to himself why he was standing in front of class C’s room after all of the classes has been dismissed. After all, he was the one who volunteered for the task. Out of the blond’s friends, he was the one who’s desperate to beg for Jungwoo’s forgiveness. Dejun glanced at the room and saw the person he was looking for, talking to another girl. She finally waved goodbye to her friend and was about to depart when she saw an unfamiliar face gazing in her direction. Dejun was about to turn away and chicken out when the girl called his attention, “Wait!”

The Chinese slowly turned around, “Y-Yeah?” He squeaked, putting his hands inside his pockets just to make himself look cool, “D-Do you need something from me, miss?” The girl just crossed her arms and flashed an amused look, “Oppa was really right. You’re an interesting guy.” She retorted before giggling. Dejun observed the girl in front of him. Sure, she was alluring and very petite, a perfect girl that can snatch everyone’s heart with her charms. No wonder why a lot of guys were envious at Yoonoh. He was ‘dating’ a freaking goddess.

Kim Yerim tapped her heels against the floor, “It’s bad to make a lady wait, Dejun-ssi.” He commented. Dejun got surprised and pointed a finger at her, “W-Whoa! How did you know my name?” Yeri rolled her eyes and smiled, “I told you, oppa told me. After all, you’re going to meet with me, right?”

“A-Ah---“ Yeri passed by and walked ahead of him, her heels thudding with slight noise. She paused midway and turned her head a bit, “Hey? Are we going now or not? Jungwoo-oppa’s might disappear if we won’t hurry.” He said before continuing, leaving the boy speechless. Dejun jogged and went to her side, “Did Yoonoh-sunbae told you everything---- never mind… Did Yoonoh-sunbae told you that I’m planning to meet you?” He questioned. Yeri kept walking but she replied, “Yes. It’s time to put this drama to an end.” She finally stopped he tracks and faced the boy, “Now, where are we going again?”

“Hold on a sec.” Dejun said, grabbing his phone and sending a quick text to Kun, “Okay, let’s go.”

“Jungwoo-yah, I’m going out for a bit. Guard the room for me, okay?” Kun advised before walking towards the door. Jungwoo didn’t look back and just hummed, eyes still glued on the monitor in front of him as he typed the final words for the template that he was doing. Not long after Kun had disappeared, the door slowly opened, revealing two unexpected people. Jungwoo still didn’t move but he acknowledged the sound, “Hyung, I thought you’re going out? Why are you here already?”

“It’s not Kun-ge, Jungwoo-hyung. It’s me.” Dejun spoke. Jungwoo quickly spun his chair and he almost fell from it when he saw Kim Yerim standing beside his friend.

_The_ Kim _fucking_ Yerim.

“E-Eh.. A-Ah… D-Dej-ju-un…?” He incoherently mumbled, hands clutching on either side of the armrest. Dejun kept his gaze away from his friend, “Yerim-ssi wants to talk to you.” Jungwoo just dumbly stared at him, still couldn’t believe what was happening. Yeri sensed the tension and slowly sauntered towards the blond. She then offered her hand, “Hello, oppa. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She smiled. Jungwoo just stared at her hand for a while before reluctantly shaking it, “U-Uh.. Y-You too, Y-Yerim-ssi!” He squeaked, his eyes looking at his friend as he pleaded for help. Instead of recognizing the signal, Dejun just turned around and went outside, “I’m going to give you guys some privacy.”

Yeri sat beside the blond, “Yoonoh-oppa told me a lot of things about you. I must say, you really are an interesting guy, as expected from a very smart guy like you.” She smiled. Jungwoo was still unsure on how to react, because damn… Yeri was indeed a picturesque living specimen to begin with.

_‘No wonder why Yoonoh fell in love with her. She’s perfect.’_

Jungwoo looked down, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. The said girl started to comb auburn her hair with her own hands before beginning to explain, “I think you already knew the main reason why I’m here.” She slowly grabbed the blond’s hands and looked straight through his eyes, “Before this starts, I want to clarify that oppa’s telling the truth, though the majority of the people don’t know about it. Yes, we’re not dating. It’s just an act that we made since oppa’s so exhausted from the attention that he’s having.” She then flashed a meaningful look, “He doesn’t need them, for his own attention has always been focused on one person _alone_.”

Yeri poked her sternum, “I think you already know who the person is. It’s up to you whether you’ll believe me or not.” She opened her purse and placed something bulky on top of the computer desk. Yeri stood up and leaned on his ear, “Technically, I stole that thing from oppa’s room so… Don’t tell him that I did that, though!” She winked at him and started walking towards the door before pausing midway, “One more thing.” She turned for a bit and naughtily smirked, “Could you personally give that notebook to oppa? He would really appreciate it. And oh, please do it after his exam. That’s a must, oppa!” She sent a flying kiss before finally disappearing from the blond’s eyes.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Yeri squirmed as soon as she was away from the room where Dejun and Kun were patiently waiting for their talk to finish. Dejun approached the girl, “So, how is it?”

Yeri faced the Chinese, bearing an excited look, “Are you kidding me?! Oppa was right. Jungwoo-oppa is such a freaking cutie! I almost lost my composure back there! I badly wanted to pinch his chubby cheeks…” She pouted. Kun laughed and just shook his head, _‘You’re definitely right.’_

Dejun sighed in relief. He turned to the president, “Thank goodness. All we have to do is to make Yoonoh pass and do the plan, right?” Kun nodded, “According to Sicheng and Jaemin, yes. It will be commenced right after the game… Assuming Yoonoh’s team wins.”

“We still need to do a lot of things.” Dejun added, “There’s not much time left. We still have to tutor sunbae tomorrow and I don’t think we can finish all of the preparations.”

Beside them, Yeri finally stopped her fangirling and agreed, “Are you guys talking about the _plan_? It’s after the opening game right?” She fetched her phone and started typing something, “If you need manpower, I just have the right contact. Don’t worry, we have a _lot_ of people to help us.” Dejun crossed his arms and clicked his tongue, “A-Are you sure about that? Kun-ge’s subordinates and our crew are nice enough to participate in this little show but like what I’ve said, we still badly need some hand. Who are these people, by the way?”

Yeri smirked, “Duh. The soccer team isn’t just for display, okay? Besides, it’s not only oppa who’s very appreciative of Jungwoo-sunbae’s charms. Trust me, everything’s going to be alright.”

* * *

Jungwoo just stared at the thick notebook that Yeri had left. He turned around and looked at his surroundings, checking for his friend’s presence. Kun hadn’t back yet so he was completely mystified by the sudden change of air, _‘Is this a coincidence?’_ He thought to himself, _‘No… Kun-hyung has no idea about what’s really happening to me… Right?’_

The blond sighed. Hesitantly, he pulled the notebook in front of him and read the writings in front of it:

**_My Way_ **

_Jung Yoonoh’s diary of mishaps_

“What a weird title…” He mumbled. He opened the first page and saw nothing but a blank page. When he turned the next one, there were three photos pasted from it. One was a very nice picture of the empty field, the second one being the photo of the lobby at the main building. His jaw dropped when he saw the third one: it was a candid photo of him standing on the grassy field, looking lost as hell. It was exactly three years ago, and the very first day when he and the brunet had accidentally met. _‘How did Yoonoh captured my humiliating face?!’_ Jungwoo palmed his face. It was very embarrassing, yet it meant one thing: Yoonoh must have noticed him first during the enrolment before he saw him in the queue.

**_February 22, 2017_ **

_To be honest, I have zero expectations. I just heard that this school is really good at soccer that’s why I decided to give it a shot and apply for a scholarship. The try-outs were tough but I was ecstatic when I learned that they accepted me. Who was I to deny the offer? Not to mention, a lot of my middle school buddies were also here so it’s a plus. I love the vastness of the school’s soccer field. It’s safe to say that I get pumped every time I see it. That’s just how I’m a sucker for the sport. Anyway, I was surprised when I saw a lot of people when went to school to enroll. I hate crowded places, much more lining in long queues. I decided to just wait for my friends and went to the field to admire the environment but I saw someone interesting. There was a blond boy standing at the middle of the field, looking so lost. My first thought was, ‘The line is really long and it even reached the passageway connecting to the main building. Can’t he even see it?’ but then, I saw his face. I swear, it was the most adorable puppy-looking face that I had ever seen. His cheeks were so puffy I badly want to jump over him and squish them until they bust out. Most of all… He’s cute as hell. I observed him for a bit and silently followed him until he finally saw the queue. Immediately, I went into the line first so we could be at least near to each other. He still seemed unsure which was really endearing. I dared a glance and I saw him staring at my back. When we locked gazes with each other, he madly blushed and avoided my gaze. Man… It was really cute, so bad I wanted to talk to him yet I didn’t even do it. Ah… I can’t believe I’ve written so much. Anyway, I hope that I’ll see him or even be friends with him as the year starts. Bye to myself._

Jungwoo whacked his head against the desk, covering his blushing face, _‘He noticed that…’_ He internally grumbled, _‘H-He called me cute… And on top of that, he wanted to be friends with me…?’_ He rose his head and turned to the next page where he discovered the huge time skip.

**_August 19, 2017_ **

_Heck. It’s been months since I’ve written my last entry here. If it wasn’t for Yeri rummaging through my shelf, I wouldn’t see this and I’ll completely forget about this. Anyway, a lot of things had happened in the past six months. Who would have thought that high school is complete hell? Yes, the club activities are really exciting since we get to practice soccer and play real games, but academics are always threatening me to stop playing soccer. I know I’m not a studious person but why the punishment?! Fine… I got the scholarship, but still…_

Again, there’s a photo with the page. It was a picture of him with his best friend Sicheng sitting beneath a large tree near the pavilion.

_\---I was pissed off when I learned that this boy isn’t my classmate. It was a bummer, for I was really looking forward to being friends with him. I discovered that his name’s Kim Jungwoo and he belongs in class A, no doubt about it since I heard some rumors about a really smart guy who just won the quiz bee during the Literature Month. Turns out that he was the smart guy that they were referring to. He’s always with this Chinese guy who’s not really great with Korean. How did I know about it? Let’s just say that I always spy on them during my free time instead of studying… Anyway! I don’t like how he’s showing this foreigner with so much attention. One thing is certain, though. He’s now on ‘Jung Yoonoh’s list of annoying people’. How dare him, stealing my boy!_

“I can’t believe that he detested Sicheng…” He mumbled as he read the passage. The third page had a picture of the whole soccer team celebrating, smile plastered on their faces as their former captain raised their trophy high in the air.

**_November 5, 2017_ **

_We freaking won. As in, win the whole season of Major league. I still couldn’t believe it, since this is my first-ever championship in my entire soccer career. The seniors are graduating, meaning, we need to step up our game in order to defend our crown. Yeri was so happy she announced to me that she’ll also be schooling with me. Most of all, I saw him. I fucking saw him watching our last game. Normally, I don’t see him watching but this day was different. He was alongside the crowd, cheering for our team. We were down by a point but I was really motivated to win. I want to prove to everyone, especially to him, that we’re going to win. It’s just a shame that I didn’t get the chance to see him after the championship. Nevertheless, seeing him so happy without having any flustered expression was enough for me. Who knows? Maybe next time, I can make a move and make him mine._

“Ah… I remember that day… Sicheng convinced me to watch the game since he was sick of staying inside the library.” He traced his fingers along Yoonoh’s smiling face, “I heard that it’s the championship game so I agreed.”

The next pages were tough. They were literally filled with his candid photos, with some from his social media accounts. Some were really embarrassing and he couldn’t even remember what happened during those moments. There were a lot of his photos smiling while some of his pictures with Sicheng had a cross on the latter’s head, a note written in messy handwriting stating, ‘This guy’s a stealer!” One particular entry caught his attention. It was a photo of Dejun, Yangyang, Yukhei, and him performing on the stage during the school festival.

****

**_May 11, 2018_ **

_He could sing. He could fucking sing. I was really dumbfounded when the MC had announced his name, indicating that he’s going to perform in front of everybody. I have never heard of him doing other things aside from being a nerd and a genius in their class, but heck… There he was, looking so ethereal and perfect. Sure, his new friend--- which is another Chinese (Does Jungwoo have some kind of magnet that attracts all the foreign students in the school?)--- had really excellent voice plus the other two were also great, but my eyes were only focused on Jungwoo. Heck, I swear I find all of the actions so adorable to the point that I was on trance as I listened to their performance. I just confirmed something really crazy. I’m officially smitten with this boy._

Next were some pictures of Yoonoh with his oh-so-called ‘girlfriend’ named Yeri, alongside another set of pages that were dedicated to his other friends. He saw a lot of familiar faces from the brunet’s team. Most of all, there was a page with Jeno on it.

****

**_July 8, 2018_ **

_These days were really getting tougher for me. Sure, my daily routine is still there, yet I noticed how a lot of girls were flocking every time we practice in the field. I admit, my teammates are popular but I didn’t really expect the attention that the people were also giving me. Call me modest or anything but it’s just my nature to be on a low profile simply because I don’t like attention. I’m really appreciative of them but I really wish that these croquettes would learn the boundaries and learn to respect my privacy. I had no choice but to fake my emotions every time they see or approach me with binding smiles. It was difficult since I was also struggling with my subjects. Not to mention, I haven’t seen Jungwoo that much except during lunch break where I always see him with his friends in the gazebo near the field. People labeled them as the geeks, for his group of friends was comprised of the smart guys. As usual, this Sicheng guy is always with him, alongside the boy who has sharp eyes and these two new guys which seemed to be first years. One was really quiet whilst the other one was as loud as a broken record player. In other words, their group’s truly unique. Anyway, Yeri just discovered my distress. I confessed to her and an idea just popped inside me. I requested her if we could pretend that I’m her boyfriend so the annoying attention that I was having would decrease. Thankfully, being supportive and all, she agreed to me. She asked me about my feelings for Jungwoo (I told it to her since the first time I saw him, btw.) and I told her that I haven’t really thought about it. After all, I don’t even know if Jungwoo’s interested in me or not. I can’t just barge into him and declare that I fancy him. Besides… People wouldn’t really understand it._

****

_‘People wouldn’t really understand about it.’_ Jungwoo sadly smiled, “Yeah. They wouldn’t really understand…”

****

**_July 29, 2018_ **

_I told Jeno about my predicament and guess what? He just laughed at me and patted my back. Remember the new guy on Jungwoo’s group? Turns out that he’s Jeno’s childhood friend and… Lover. Curse this prick… Catching his fish without even letting me do it first! Anyway, I was glad that this guy’s very supportive of me. He’s also a great addition to the team and I can already predict that he’s going to compete with Mark on who’s going to be the ace of the team. Not that it matters, since we work as a team. Anyway, the news about me dating Yeri had spread out like a pestilence, though I don’t know if Jungwoo already knew about it. I hope he’s at least pissed or affected by it… Since I really want to know his reaction._

“I had discovered it very late, Yoonoh-yah. How pathetic of me, okay?” Jungwoo continued to flip the pages, still immersed, and had completely forgotten about Kun and Dejun’s disappearance.

****

**_April 25, 2019_ **

_This is going to be long again, I guess. News flash. I thought I can survive my high school life without having failing marks. Turns out that I’m dead wrong. Miss Kim, the teacher in General Physics, had informed me that I’m on the brink of failing her subject. Of course, it was horrendous, since my involvement on the team will be tarnished since they have the awful rule of maintaining passing grades for us to keep on playing soccer. Anyway, Ms. Kim was nice enough and gave me the most satisfying offer that I could ever have. Oh. Did I mention that Jungwoo and I are already in the same class? HELL YES, FOR I WAS ALSO SURPRISED. When I saw him in my class on the first day of our final year, my heart had burst into a million pieces. There’s only a minor problem though, for his friend Sicheng is also in our class. Back on the track, Ms. Kim had suggested Jungwoo to teach me until the examinations since he’s the wisest kid in our year. My first sentiments were like, ‘Ms. Kim, you’re an angel in disguise!’ for it was true. I can finally have some time with my boy. Who would have thought that my failure would lead me to this nirvana? Jungwoo’s a sweetheart as always, and I managed to convince him to start our session to his house since I also want to meet his parents. Turns out that he only lives alone since his folks are always working out of the town and only go home once or twice a month. Anyway, the moment I saw him just wearing his house clothes was enough for my system to malfunction. Damn… He looked so delectable as if seducing me to just eat him alive. I had lost count on how many times I made him blush for it was really easy. I was genuinely listening to his velvety voice, yet at the same time, I’m also multitasking and sending signals. Though I didn’t learn really much about the topics, I was still satisfied. Call me delusional but I considered that first meeting a date for the two of us. Not to mention, I easily coaxed him to eat lunch with me every Tuesdays and Thursdays. I can’t just let this opportunity pass by. I badly wanted him in my arms. As in right now._

The blond didn’t want to believe what he was just reading. The words seemed really genuine, yet he’s still convincing himself that Yoonoh wouldn’t like him back. However, the next entry had rocked his entire world.

**_May 10, 2019_ **

_I’m really bad at this subject, I admit. A lot of things had happened. I made a risk by smudging Jungwoo’s cheek. I got careless last Saturday, dropping a bomb because I just called him cute. The real deal happened last Tuesday when I couldn’t control myself anymore. Fuck, my mind was plagued with only his face, his smile, his whole demeanor, and all. Not to mention, he even suggested that we should go to the innermost part of the library. I didn’t know what sparked inside me, but when I saw his innocent so close to mine, I snapped. All of the feelings and lust that I’ve been harboring for three years had completely manifested. I devoured his lips, and at last, I knew the feeling of kissing him. In that short moment, I was in bliss. When I finally confessed to him, I received the most unexpected response. Kim Jungwoo just punched me straight on my face. It was very painful, and I didn’t even know that he could hit that hard. He was crying, which I was genuinely confused. Then he mentioned the fact that I was in a relationship and I was blatantly cheating behind Yeri’s back. Fuck. I totally forgot about that part. I tried to explain it to him but he wasn’t listening. Jungwoo… I’m not really dating my childhood friend. The only person I want is you, all you. Yet why did you leave me hanging? I barely even passed the Midterms and as expected, I screwed up in Physics. Ms. Kim called me and Jungwoo last Thursday and declared to me that I won’t be participating in the club anymore if I fail the retake. I was super mad and was also heartbroken. I couldn’t believe that these miseries will escalate so fast to the point that I will blow up. Jungwoo was super reluctant when I convinced him to go with me for I can’t really stomach the fact that he had completely misunderstood the situation. I wanted to make things crystal clear, only to make things much worse since his friends had followed us and even eavesdropped on our conversation. The day ended really poorly. I couldn’t even sleep. The next day, Jeno and Jungwoo’s friends were already dragging me and tutoring me by themselves. What was really happening with me?_

Jungwoo immediately bolted up from his seat, eyeing the last two sentences. He quickly turned to another page and was completely disappointed when he found out that it was the last recorded entry. Yeri and Yoonoh were both telling the truth. The blond just wanted to slap his face for being so stubborn. Upon reading the brunet’s entries, he wasn’t sure anymore on how to face him. He still couldn’t believe that all this time, Yoonoh had longed for his presence. Not beating around the bush, his feelings weren’t one-sided which really made him wobbly. Yoonoh also liked him… Probably even loved him, Still, he was still apprehensive about the last part. Yoonoh just mentioned that his friends were tutoring Yoonoh. Why would they do that? He was about to stand and find out by himself when the door opened, revealing Kun.

Jungwoo went back to his seat and quickly hid the notebook inside his bag. He’s just going to ask his friends later once he bumped with them.

* * *

Jaemin eyed the only person who’s sitting in the middle of the room, before gazing back at his watch. Beside the peach-haired lad, the whole crew was alongside him, wearing silent expressions as they also waited for the right time to come.

“Exactly one minute left.” Ten announced. Yoonoh creased his brows but remained calm. He double-checked his paper if he didn’t miss any numbers and glanced once last time at his computations and diagrams.

“Thirty seconds!” Everyone started the countdown, anxiously waiting for the time to end. After all, it was do or die, for they were about to witness the fruit of their labors. Two weeks of preparation were hell, and a lot of things had happened. Jaemin impatiently tapped his fingers against the desk, _‘Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…’_

“…Three, two, one, time’s up!” Yoonoh raised his arms in the air, his pen in one hand. Jeno approached him and snatched his test paper. Immediately, everyone flocked at the taller while he was checking his friend’s work.

“Hey! Don’t push me! I can’t check his paper properly, damn it!”

Yoonoh seized his temples and heaved a heavy sigh, ‘ _Did I miss something? Did I check my formulas right? Were my diagrams correct?_ ’ He slumped his face against the armchair. He wasn’t a natural worrier to begin with. The brunet just wanted to pass this mock examination so he’ll have the right confidence for the next day.

Everyone looked so speechless after seeing the result of the latter’s exam. Yoonoh felt his chest constricting in pain, _‘Crap… Did I fail?!’_ The whole team went in front of him, still bearing inexplicable expressions. Jaemin was on the center, clutching the three-paged exam in his chest, “Sunbae.” He started, his tone blank and was almost horrifying. Yoonoh closed his eyes, _‘This is it. I badly screw this up.’_ Jaemin slowly placed the paper on top of the armchair.

Ninety-one out of one hundred.

Fuck.

“GAAAAAH! CONGRATULATIONS, HYUNG/YOONOH/SUNBAE/PRICK!” Everyone charged at him and started to get violent, bludgeoning Yoonoh everywhere their hands landed, cheering in utter relief and gratitude. Dockhyuck and Chenle hugged together, screaming and jumping across the room. Sicheng was furiously shaking his seat, whilst Jeno was passionately hitting his backside. Dejun won’t stop from pulling his poor locks, yelling incoherent words of triumph. Ten and Hendery couldn’t even contain their happiness, also skipping around in circles while doing a victory dance. Out of them, Kun was the one who only seemed to have retained his cool and pulled Dejun away from him, reprimanding him for hurting the brunet.

Yoonoh couldn’t help but laugh. Two weeks ago, he thought that he was lost and on the verge of breaking down. Jungwoo abhorred him and the only thing that he could do was to prove to the blond how deserving he was for his heart. Two weeks ago, these people weren’t even his friends, and he was awfully sure how many times he had cursed at them at the back of his mind. Now, he couldn’t even believe what will happen to him without their constant naggings. In just a span of a short time, he had drastically improved, and almost on the brink of achieving his objective.

Two weeks ago, he thought that he had lost hope. He mentally prayed, thanking the deities above for giving Jungwoo the greatest friends he could ever have.

Screw the exams. He just wanted the day to pass by and ace it. Oh boy, he was now confident as hell.


	3. The Beginning

**3 days later, D-Day of the Major League**

Kun was non-stop pacing around the meeting room while continuously helping his subordinates. Since dawn, the whole student council was already on the campus, doing their final preparations for the impending event a few hours from now. Aside from their usual tasks, they had also graciously offered themselves to help Jungwoo’s friends with their preparations.

As the sun had risen in the sky, so do the number of people walking around the campus. Various booths and colorful decorations were present, and even the classes were on-hold just for the league. Everyone was expecting a great game from their soccer team. There’s no way that they will purposely miss the game.

The president put his cap on and walked outside where he met his secretary, “Renjunie.” He called. The said boy went by his side holding a huge folder, “Yes, ge?”

“Is everything on the right track?” He glanced at his surroundings for a bit, “Have you spoken to the team?”

Renjun gave him a thumbs up, “Twice yesterday and once as of seven twenty-one in the morning. Don’t worry, ge. They also did their part.” He smiled. Kun sighed in relief and tapped the younger boy’s back, “Thank you, Renjun.” He then waved and sprinted off on the cobblestones towards the backstage where most of the team in charge of the main event resided. He saw Taeil talking to a teacher and approached them.

“Taeil-hyung, have you seen the performers?” He asked. The older just pointed across the field, “If you’re referring to Jungwoo, he’s with Yukhei, Dejun, and Yangyang on the music room. They’re still preparing for their song so go check them out.” Kun nodded and jogged straight to his destination. Instantly, Dejun’s heavenly voice was reverberating outside the room as he reached the building and when he entered the room, he saw the other three officers with Dejun, still rehearsing for their performance.

“Hey.” He greeted. They turned around and recognized his presence, “You’re up to perform in an hour. Just a head start, okay?” Dejun stopped singing and approached the older, “Hyung, everything’s going well, right?” He whispered. Kun glanced at Jungwoo first who was busy throwing jokes with Yukhei and replied back, “Yes, though I haven’t talked to Jaemin and the rest of the crew since the morning had begun. Just stick to the plan and accompany Jungwoo until the game ends. Nana and the rest of the team will finish the work.” Dejun nodded and patted Kun’s back, “Acknowledged, gege.” He went back to the other three and continued singing.

Kun sighed, smiling as he watched them singing. _‘Just hold on, Jungwoo.’_

* * *

Jaemin secretly slid inside the locker room. As expected, the team was appallingly noisy so he tried his best to ignore them. He saw Jeno topless and was putting his uniform on, “Psst!” He called, but instead, Seo Youngho saw him and approached him, “Woah. What are you doing here? Are you spying on us, cutie?” He teased. Jaemin gritted his teeth and cocked his head high, “The hell you’re _calling_ a cutie?!” He demanded. Jeno heard his boyfriend and immediately went in between them, “Min--- I mean, Jaemin? What are you doing here?!”

The said boy threw one last glare to Youngho before looking at his lover, “I’m here to brief you guys. It’s just another recap since both Sicheng and Kun insisted me to do so. Is Yoonoh-sunbae here?”

“Yeah. I think he’s still showering. He’s much pumped to go back to the field and play. What about it?”

Jaemin crossed his arms, “Is he really sure about this? I mean… It’s bound to happen after the people have left but…”

“Don’t worry about it, Jaemin.” Jeno caressed his arm, “Yoonoh-hyung never backs off once he says something so serious. After all, he wouldn’t even call his team for help, right?” Jaemin paused and thought for a moment. He knew Yoonoh was desperate enough but he didn’t know that his desperation had skyrocketed to the point that he had called for his teammates’ help. The bottom line was that the whole team already knew the brunet’s feelings for the younger. Jaemin just shrugged his shoulders, _‘At least they were very supportive about it. Otherwise, it will cause much more trouble.’_

Yeri was right, all along. Despite the team being cantankerous and a bunch of idiots, they were a great help, especially in physical support. Not to mention, they had tough skins and had no shame.

Youngho winked at Jaemin, earning a questioning glance from Jeno, “Don’t be such a worry bug, Jaemin. We got our parts so just go back outside and enjoy the whole program.” The said boy vehemently shook his head and shoved the American away, “I demand to see your captain. Right now.”

Jeno knew that authoritative voice. He didn’t want to spend lots of days without having to see his other half once their plan fails. He quickly ran inside and called the rest of the team. Jaemin noticed Youngho chuckling out of the blue, clutching his stomach hard, “The hell’s wrong with you?!” He sassed.

Youngho just wiped a tear from his eyes before replying, “Nothing. It’s just Jungwoo and Yoonoh must be really lucky to have awesome friends. That’s it.” _“_ He waved goodbye and started to follow the taller.

Jaemin just stared at the American’s retreating frame. He wasn’t sure about the Yoonoh part but he definitely disagreed with the one with Jungwoo.

“You’re wrong, Youngho-ssi. It’s the other way around. We’re lucky to have Jungwoo-hyung in our side.”

* * *

“Okay, here it comes!” Yangyang, the second year representative, cheered. He put his hand in front of his friends, “Let’s do this!” Yukhei, Jungwoo’s fellow member who’s the peace and order officer, announced. The others also joined, putting their hands on top of each other, “Fighting!” As soon as Chaeyoung, the finance and logistics officer and the event’s MC, had said their names, the four boys hopped on the massive stage. Immediately, everyone applauded and cheered, some even calling their names. Jungwoo saw his friends standing near the front, “JUNGWOO-HYUNG FIGHTING!” Donghyuck screamed. The blond gave him a thumbs up and stood beside Dejun’s who’s holding a guitar. Once the crowd had stopped from cheering, Dejun strummed the strings right away and started singing the first verse.

_Adding the smiling emoticon is because you’re trying to cover your sadness_

_If you’re okay then why are your texts so short?_

_Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh_

Soon after, Jungwoo and Yangyang followed the next four lines which earned more cheers from the crowd. Jungwoo rarely performed in front of many people since he had social phobia. He was thankful for his friends supporting in front of him, plus Dejun’s angelic voice was enough to calm down his palpitating heart. He closed his eyes as he waited for Yangyang to finish.

_Those superficial wounds will heal in just a few days_

_Your silence is more like your loneliness is crying out_

_No oh oh oh, no oh oh oh_

_You’re not alone, this I can promise_

The four boys sang in perfect unison as they reached the first chorus. Jaemin who’s also in front noticed the soccer team entering the premise and carrying the materials that they needed later after the game. Immediately, Jaemin ushered them to hide, especially the brunet.

_Lowering my voice a little_

_Feet stepping a little closer_

_Until I am face to face with you_

_Ears listening a little more attentively_

_Hugging a little more sincerely_

_I will realize those beautiful dreams with you_

Reaching the second verse, Jungwoo, Yukhei, and Dejun took turns in singing the parts. The former saw the audience getting bigger as they performed until he saw a very familiar pair of eyes boring through his soul. Jungwoo must have averted his gaze but Yoonoh’s orbs were giving him thousands of emotions. His heart fluttered and warmth enveloped his whole frame. He finally broke the gaze and continued singing in perfect Chinese.

_The corners of your eyes have never shone with tears_

_You say admitting your weaknesses is not bravery_

_The road is not smooth_

_You can make a turn_

_I can protect you till the end of the world_

_Scores, you don’t have to break through the levels alone_

_With me to boost your courage, you won’t be lonely_

_I won’t let you quietly smooth out your scars by yourself_

Dejun led the harmonization for the second chorus. His eyes trailed on his friends who were now busy pacing as if something wrong happened. He noticed Yoonoh shamelessly looking at Jungwoo’s direction, _’That prick…’_ He thought to himself as he sang, _‘He’s going to distract hyung!’_

_Lowering my voice a little_

_Feet stepping a little closer_

_Until I am face to face with you_

_Ears listening a little more attentively_

_Hugging a little more sincerely_

_I will realize those beautiful dreams with you_

Jeno and the other players finally joined the crowd as they sang along with the unfamiliar language. The bridge came, so do the climax of the song.

_In your every fight it’s like you don’t fear pain_

_But on the inside you’re still a child_

_You say the good or the bad doesn’t matter every time_

_Not being truthful to yourself_

_More than a colorful future_

_Please wait a little more_

_Extend your hands, there will be love here_

The final chorus came, and soon after, the crowd was waving their hands along with the music, still cajoled on the four boys’ voices. Yoonoh sharply exhaled. He remembered the first time Jungwoo had performed in front of many people. He belonged to the majority of people who got flabbergasted upon discovering that the blond could sing. Now, he couldn’t contain his ecstasy. He couldn’t wait to win the game _and_ the boy’s heart.

_Lowering my voice a little_

_Feet stepping a little closer_

_Until I am face to face with you_

_Ears listening a little more attentively_

_Hugging a little more sincerely_

_I will realize those beautiful dreams with you_

Everyone’s breath had hitched. Dejun stopped strumming the guitar, waiting for the perfect time. As soon as Jungwoo started singing the final part, he resumed his playing. He saw his friend staring at the crowd which he never did. Dejun realized that the blond was specifically looking at Yoonoh. He closed his eyes and continued strumming as he listened to Jungwoo’s unique vocals.

_I will be a little more patient_

_Closing the distance a little more_

_Waiting to meet you face to face_

_Please open your eyes and try to feel this warmth_

_I will make sure that you redress all your grievances_

_Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh_

Every single person who’s on the field stood up, roaring loudly and shouting for an encore. The four boys held each other’s hands and together, they bowed in front of the crowd. The sea of people might be intimidating but Jungwoo felt the relief flooding in his nerves. At last, his nervous system seemed to function properly like he wanted to. They went down and stayed on the backstage, a smile painted on their faces.

“That’s crazy, Jungwoo-hyung!” Yukhei whistled, still in a daze from the warm response. He and Yangyang exchanged high fives, “I must say, Jungwoo’s Chinese is improving.” Dejun added, amused. The blond just covered his face, still humble as ever, “I-I still need to improve my tone when talking, though. I’m glad that the audience appreciated our performance even though they can’t understand the lyrics of the song.”

The second-year representative clutched his shoulders, “Language is just a part of someone else’s culture. Music is much more superior for it is universal.” He smiled.

Dejun rolled his eyes but he was widely grinning. The younger had a point, though love also fits on that description, right?

* * *

Jaemin snickered upon seeing a pair of eyes blazing in determination as its owner sped across the grassy field, “Looks like someone’s pumped up.”

Jungwoo’s orbs followed the ball sailing across the air as the captain Lee kicked it towards the team’s ace, Mark Lee. The said boy then effortlessly dashed and evaded the opponents before finally passing to Yoonoh who just got into the perfect position. The brunet caught the ball and struck it out in a perfectly straight line, sending the ball towards the goal. Everyone who’s watching unconsciously hoisted up, screaming in delight as they got another point.

“And that’s another point! Five minutes left and the score is now a tie!” The announcer blared on the speaker. Donghyuck who’s beside the blond was waving and spinning his handkerchief as he continued to yell the school’s cheer song.

“DAMN IT THAT’S ANOTHER POINT! SUNBAE, FINISH THE FREAKING GAME!” He shouted. Sicheng who’s on the blond’s opposite was also on his feet, joining the crowd and with their cheers, “YUTA NAKAMOTO, I’LL KILL YOU IF ANOTHER BALL GETS STOLEN TO YOU!” The said Japanese male must have heard the blond’s best friend and turned in their direction, winking and sticking his tongue out while running. As SIcheng had predicted, an opponent appeared right in front of him and kicked the ball away from him.

“GAH!” Kunhang exclaimed, “That’s a bummer!” Lucas and Yangyang sitting side by side and were talking in loud voices, “I’ll bet for a couple of money if this ends with a draw, what do you say, Yangyang?!”

“Hell no!” The latter replied, “I’m confident that our school will win this!” He returned his gaze in front, “GO SUNBAES!”

A pair of arms coming from the blond’s back were wrapped around his neck. Chenle’s head peaked on his shoulders, “Gege~~~ I’m starving. Let’s grab something to eat.” He pouted. Beside the orange-haired boy, Dejun smacked his arm, “Are you nuts? The game’s going to end!” Chenle just pouted harder and glared at the older, “Fine! I’m just going to let myself die in hunger----“ A candy bar appeared in front of his face, “Oh! Look at this sweet treat!”

“Take that.” Renjun, the secretary and who was sitting beside him, said. Chenle grinned at him and politely bowed, “Thank you, stranger!” He opened the package and munched the treat.

“Hahaha!” Jisung, the first-year representative and Chenle’s classmate, loudly guffawed upon seeing the older’s pursed lips, “I can’t believe that Chenle doesn’t know your name!” Renjun just ignored the other boy and cradled his knees before blowing the horn that he was holding, “Whatever… Go, team!”

“Can it! Two minutes left!” Ten exclaimed. Jungwoo’s eyes trailed on the digital clock, his feet were impatiently stomping against the ground. He gazed back at the game and saw Jeno standing near their seats, two people tenaciously guarding him. He kept on attempting to run away but he couldn’t bust through. Not far from his direction, Yoonoh was also suffering the same faith. Jaemin finally stood up, face looking dead serious, “LEE JENO!” Immediately, the whole crew looked at the peach-haired boy, “TRY TO LOSE THAT BALL. I. DARE. YOU.” Jeno glanced at bit and saw his boyfriend seething in infuriation, “DIDN’T YOU HERE ME?! MOVE YOUR ASS AND OBLITERATE THOSE PRICKS! I DON’T CARE HOW YOU’LL DO IT!” The taller clicked his tongue and smirked in victory, a sudden surge of energy flowing all over his body. All of the sudden, he had disappeared from his original position and was already passing the ball to Mark. A couple of guys chased the ace but the Canadian was faster. He marked Yoonoh who was also running and catching his pace and signaled him to receive his hit.

“H-Huh?! Quick! Thirty seconds left!” Taeil panicked. He clutched Kun’s shoulders and shook his poor frame hard, “Whaaa! Are we going to lose the ball or this will end as a draw?!”

Jungwoo saw Yeri who was sitting alongside the bench players. Since the second half had started, he hadn’t seen her returning from her seat. During the fifteen-minute break, she was always with them, boosting everyone’s morale and even helping everyone with their tapes. Only did he discover from Donghyuck that the brunet’s childhood friend was also the team’s newest manager after the old one had graduated last year. They locked gazes with each other and Yeri started at him for a while before nodding and mouthing something. Despite the clear distance, Jungwoo had perfectly deciphered the message.

_‘Do it. He needs it, oppa. Please.’_

The blond clutched the brunet’s diary inside his bag before finally standing up, wearing grim determination. Sicheng noticed his best friend and was about to ask him when he noticed where he was directly staring at. Jungwoo put his hands around his mouth and screamed his message on top of his lungs just enough for Yoonoh to hear.

“JUNG YOONOH!” The brunet swore his heart had stopped beating as soon as he heard a very familiar voice shouting his name. As he ran, he looked towards the blond’s direction and saw him on his feet, staring right towards his direction.

“PLEASE DO YOUR BEST! I LOVE YOU AND FIGHTING!”

The clock finally alarmed, indicating that the game was over. As soon as the final score was flashed, the whole campus was filled with ear-piercing roars, as if they had just won the championship.

3 – 2. Yoonoh’s team won.

* * *

“That was crazy. I thought that the opponent will steal the ball from Jeno but no! He managed to pass through them! Did you see how fast he moved?! Swoosh! Man, that was a great game!” Yukhei blabbered before placing the heavy box near the window of the meeting room. Jungwoo just smiled, his attention was still in front of him. Right after the team had won, so do the conclusion of the event. The principal just stated his final remarks before sending the other students off. It was already dark and past seven in the evening, plus the remaining people on the campus were the members of the student council--- or at least what the blond thought.

Chaeyoung stopped her computations for a while, facing the excited teen, “Not to mention, did you see how Yoonoh flawlessly kicked the ball like a meteorite entering the Earth’s atmosphere? It was perfect, plus it was a buzzer-beater!” Beside her, Chanmi, the third-year representative, nodded in agreement, “The reactions of the crowd were priceless, though. It looked like we just won the championship even though the game was only the opening for the rest of the season.”

“That’s right.” Jungwoo replied. He looked at the meeting room and was exhaled in relief. He stretched his arms and yawned, “It’s very tiring but thankfully, we’re done. Let’s call the other officers and go home now, right?” Yukhei and the other two girls’ eyes immediately dilated upon hearing his words. The Chinese immediately went in front of the door when he saw Jungwoo already approaching it, “Whoa, whoa! Where are you going, hyung? W-We’re not done yet!” Chanmi also held his arms and pulled him away from the door, “J-Jungwoo… Not so fast. Chaeyoung’s still computing the records so let’s stay for a bit, okay?”

The blond slumped his shoulders and sighed, “But we’ve been staying here inside the meeting room for the last two hours! I want to breathe some fresh air plus I’m also tired…” Yukhei quickly pushed him down on the chair, “Then rest! I’ll massage your shoulders!” Jungwoo waved his hands, “Yah, I need to go back to the walkway and check for Jisung and Yangyang. Speaking of them… Where are the other officers?!”

Chanmi nervously eyed Yukhei, “A-Ah… Don’t worry about them! They’re still on the stage, cleaning the last pieces of garbage there!” She slowly slid towards the Chinese and leaned on his ear, “They’re taking so long! It will only take for a few more minutes before Jungwoo would bust out the room!”

Chaeyoung faced the monitor and pretended to type despite already finishing her task thirty minutes ago. She silently grabbed her phone and opened their group chat.

**_It’sYourBoyJohnny:_ ** _Yow! Yoonoh’s still changing to his attire. @SpicyXuXi and company, you know the drill._

 **_ParkJisungie:_ ** _Hello, hyungs and noonas. Haechan-ssi just lost his sign. I think he left it somewhere in the changing room._

 **_SweetDolphin22:_ ** _@ParkJisungie I just found Hyuckie’s sign! It got stuck inside Kunhang-ge’s bag. ^_^v_

 **_WongHendery:_ ** _@SweetDolphin22 @Dongsookie I’m heading off towards the field. I got his sign so don’t worry!_

 **_Dongsookie6:_ ** _@WongHendery you’re an angel! Dejun-hyung won’t stop hitting me with his placard! T_T_

 **_L.T.Y:_ ** _Hey, Lee Taeyong here. Just to confirm, @Yutasoba26’s position is at the end of the walkway connecting to the field, right? @MarkLee kept on insisting about it but Yuta’s just stubborn as hell. He wants to be placed either before or after @DongSiCheng28._

 **_DongSiCheng28:_ ** _Please, don’t._

 **_XiaocerelyYours,Jun:_ ** _@L.T.Y-ssi yep, he’s on position number 12, and no. He can’t be with Sicheng so please say to him to shut his mouth. Thanks._

 **_L.T.Y:_ ** _Ok. Copy._

 **_SweetDolphin22:_ ** _Why did you change your username, @XiaocerelyYours,Jun? That’s just so awful!_

 **_Spideryoung01:_ ** _Uh, guys? Has anyone double-checked @It’sYourBoyJohnny’s card? It’s actually… Very interesting if I may so._

 **_XiaocerelyYours,Jun:_ ** _@SweetDolphin22 shut up and mind your own business :P_

 **_NanaMin:_ ** _Just got back from the store! The guards were so horrible, they didn’t even let us enter if it wasn’t for @KimYeri!_

 **_NanaMin:_ ** _Anyway, what just happened?!_

 **_Spideryoung01:_ ** _Guys please notice me…_

 **_KimYeri:_ ** _@It’sYourBoyJohnny oppa’s already inside the locker room changing when we went out, why the hell he’s still there?!_

 **_Yutasoba26:_ ** _Slr, why can’t I, @DongSiCheng28? :(_

_\- DongSiCheng28 just removed Yutasoba26 from the group –_

**_YangtotheSecondPower:_ ** _Woah. Rude!_

 **_LeeJeno23:_ ** _Snarky._

 **_DongSiCheng28:_ ** _He’s annoying. I just did the inevitable._

 **_L.T.Y:_ ** _@KimYeri @NanaMin Apparently, he can’t choose the dress he’s going to wear._

 **_NanaMin:_ ** _I thought he had already prepared his things yesterday?!_

 **_It’sYourBoyJohnny:_ ** _@NanaMin Oh yep he did!_

 **_LeeJeno23:_ ** _@NanaMin He did, though he brought like… 10 different sets of outfits to choose from…_

 **_Spideryoung01:_ ** _Guys…_

 **_KimYeri:_ ** _WHAT?! JUST HELP HIM CHOSE!_

 **_SunMoonStar:_ ** _I think @TNT_27 just forgot his props back home. He just realized it until now._

 **_TNT_27:_ ** _So sorry guys! Don’t worry, @Qian_Kun is already helping me!_

 **_DongSiCheng28:_ ** _Ten you prick! – Xiao Dejun_

 **_DongSiCheng28:_ ** _That wasn’t me, @TNT_27. Dejun stole my phone._

 **_NanaMin:_ ** _Any updates to Yoonoh-sunbae, @It’sYourBoyJohnny @LeeJeno23 @L.T.Y @MarkLee ???_

 **_MarkLee:_ ** _Mark here. He’s done. @LeeJeno23 Managed to coax him to be confident. We’re on our way now._

“Why don’t you guys let me out?!” Jungwoo whined. Yukhei was still glued against the door, vehemently shaking his head, “I-I told you, hyung! E-Eh…” He sent a pleading look at the finance officer. Chaeyoung checked the messages again and saw that the last one was just sent two minutes ago.

**_Rose_Park:_ ** _Guys, any updates?! Jungwoo’s getting suspicious. Please hurry! Where’s @Qian_Kun?_

 **_KimYeri:_ ** _Oppa’s already on the stage. The rest of the guys were already marching towards their position. Please hold him for another five minutes or so._

 **_YangtotheSecondPower:_ ** _@LeonJunHwang hasn’t come back yet. Does anyone of you know where he is?_

 **_ParkJisungie:_ ** _Don’t fret, @YangtotheSecondPower-hyung. He’s with @Qian_Kun in the supply room. They’re supposed to be walking on the field as of this moment._

_‘Five minutes!”_ Chaeyoung mouthed, _‘They still need five more minutes!’_ Jungwoo noticed Yukhei looking back at him and he quickly spun. Chaeyoung returned her gaze back to the monitor and continued to type useless numbers.

_**Chungha_Kim** : Hurry guys. Lucas can’t hold him back any longer!_

**_SunMoonStar:_ ** _@Rose_Park @ChunghaKim @SpicyXuXi Kun is offline so please do your best!_

 **_NanaMin:_ ** _UPDATE! Dejun and Ten are now inside the power room! I REPEAT, @ XiaocerelyYours,Jun? AND @TNT_27 ARE NOW IN THE STORAGE ROOM! IN EXACTLY TWO MINUTES, THE POWER WILL BE CUT OFF!_

 **_KimYeri:_ ** _Guys, let’s do the count off. Please reply if you’re already in your position! Since @SpicyXuXi is already inside with Jungwoo-oppa, let’s start with you, @DongSiCheng28 then one by one, follow the thread!_

 **_DongSiCheng28:_ ** _Present. I’m here in Area 2._

 **_SweetDolphin22:_ ** _Here ^_^_

 **_LeeJeno23:_ ** _Just got here in the fourth area._

 **_ParkJisungie:_ ** _Present_

 **_It’sYourBoyJohnny:_ ** _YOW! JUST GOT HERE ON THE FIRST FLOOR!_

 **_Spideryoung01:_ ** _I’m here for the past thirty minutes… Also, you guys just kept on ignoring me!_

 **_LeonJunHwang:_ ** _Just got back from the supply room. I’m now at my desired area, specifically on the entrance of the walkway._

 **_YangtotheSecondPower:_ ** _Standing alive here at the walkway!_

 **_L.T.Y:_ ** _Here. Oh, and just a head start. Yuta’s already on his position too._

 **_SunMoonStar:_ ** _I’m also here, ready for the show!_

 **_MarkLee:_ ** _In_ _my place. I can confirm Yuta-hyung’s position from where I am standing._

 **_WongHendery:_ ** _Same here! Kun-ge’s also offline so I’m going to message for him. He’s also a few meters in front of me._

 **_Dongsookie6:_ ** _IS IT MY TURN NOW?! I’M READY FOR THIS PARTY!_

 **_Dongsookie6:_ ** _TEN-HYUNG AND DEJUN-HYUNG ARE ALREADY ON THE POWER ROOM JUST WAITING FOR THE SIGNAL_

 **_NanaMin:_ ** _Area 19 here. I’m currently in my position and ready for this. @KimYeri, are you with @DongSiCheng28?_

 **_KimYeri:_ ** _@NanaMin, yep. We’re standing side by side. Thirty seconds!_

 **_JungYoonoh14:_ ** _I’m also ready. Let’s do this everyone._

Immediately, Chaeyoung gave Yukhei the final signal. Right after it, the lights went off, startling the blond. He was unaware that the two girls had slipped behind him while Yukhei just grabbed something under the table.

“G-Guys?!” He called. No response. He quickly snatched his phone and turned his head and glanced at the window, though it was really translucent he couldn’t really see what was happening outside, “Y-Yukhei?! R-Rose?! Chanmi?! Where are you guys?!”

The blond knocked something with his foot and he instantly yelped upon hearing the sound. His heart began wildly beating against his chest as he walked backward, “H-Hey! It’s not funny! W-Where are you--- A-Ah!” Finally, he bumped into someone. He opened his phone and pointed the light straight in front of him where he saw Yukhei still blocking the door, wearing a blank look on his face.

“Y-Yukhei?! W-What are you doing there?!” He asked but the Chinese just stared back at him. Two pairs of flashlight had lit behind him, illuminating Yukhei’s whole frame. Only did Jungwoo realized that the younger was holding a huge placard against his chest. His eyes slowly drifted on the text that was written on the paper.

_Hey, cutie. Can I have your significant digits?_

Huh?

Jungwoo slowly approached the boy, unaware of the two girls behind him that were trying their best to hold their laughter. He poked the Chinese’s cheek, “Y-Yukhei?! What’s the meaning of this?!” He demanded. The said boy finally followed his gaze and slowly smiled before offering him a red rose. Jungwoo unconsciously accepted the flower and returned his attention back to the officer, “Y-Yukhei…”

Yukhei just ignored him and turned back, opening the door and revealing the dark hallway behind him. Chanmi closed her flashlight whilst Chaeyoung gave the other one to the blond, “You wanted to go outside, right?” She hauntingly said, “Then go, Jungwoo. Beware what lies ahead, though.” She flashed a creepy smile before standing beside Yukhei who was back to being hard as stone. Jungwoo felt the chills on his spine. _“What the heck is happening?!’_ He waved a hand in front of Chanmi’s face but the said girl remained still. Jungwoo stepped a few blocks, still facing the other three. The hallway on the second floor was so eerie and pitch dark the blond felt that he was on the verge of crying. He spun around and pointed his flashlight in front and screamed in utter horror when he saw two people just standing in front of him.

“S-Sicheng?!!!” He then pointed the flashlight to Yeri, “Y-You too, Yeri-ssi?!!!” Like the other officers back in the meeting room, the duo was also devoid of any emotion. Additionally, Sicheng was also holding the same kind of sign, except that the writings were different.

_Physics may tell you that you're 99.99% empty space, but I'll constantly remind you that you're 100% a cutie._

Jungwoo threw a questioning look to his best friend, “Sicheng, what’s the meaning of this?!” He condemned. Yeri was still there, boring holes through his skull. When the blond returned his gaze back to the Chinese, he immediately noticed his eyes twitching, as if he was on the verge of laughing. Jungwoo scrunched his nose and had a staring competition with his friend, “Sicheng…” He lowly muttered. At last, Sicheng gave up and covered his face and even bit his hand in attempt to stifle his laughter. Beside him, Yeri had also lost her composure and was clutching her knees, wheezing in amusement.

“Y-You guys… W-What are---“

“T-This is so embarrassing.” Sicheng mumbled, “I’m really bad at this.” He then turned to Yeri which the girl acknowledged. Like Yukhei, she also gave the blond a red rose and winked, “Hello, oppa. Nice seeing you here.” Before Jungwoo could even protest, the duo pushed him forward, softly giggling as they tried their best to ignore the blond’s series of questions. They were in the middle of the hallway when they met Chenle who’s widely flashing a beam, his eyes also smiling.

_Even if there wasn't any gravity on earth, I would still fall for you._

“I will defy the gravity for you, ge!” He exclaimed. He pushed the rose against the blond’s chest, “Ch-Chenle that’s so s-sweet…”

 _‘Three people just gave me these roses… Not to mention, what are these signs? Are they confessing something to me?!’_ Jungwoo turned back at the duo, “G-Guys, I’m really confused---“

“Next.” Sicheng muttered before pushing the blond. Yeri squished the orange-haired boy’s cheeks first before catching up. They met Jeno at the staircase, also holding a rose and a sign.

_In accordance with the Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle of Quantum Mechanics, we may already be in love right now._

Jeno averted his gaze and scratched his head, “This was Jaemin’s idea.” He gestured at the pick-up line, “I can’t really think of something unique that’s why I called him last night. He told me that this line is for Chemistry at the last moment so…” Jungwoo wanted to retort something about Jeno cheating on Jaemin but Sicheng just continued pushing him. Yeri just glared at him and joined Sicheng in pushing the boy until they reached the end of the stairs where Jisung was standing.

“Jisungie, here you are--- Oh. Y-You too?!”

_You remind me of a magnet because you sure are attracting all over again._

Jisung gave the flower to the blond, “Y-You like me too, Jisungie?!” Jungwoo exclaimed. Jisung’s mouth was opened wide before he found back his voice, “What are you saying, hyung? I don’t like you…”

“O-Oh…” Jungwoo lowered his gaze, “Is that true?” Jisung blushed and panicked for a bit, “I-It’s not that, hyung! I mean, I like you but not in a romantic way!”

“Then why---“ Sicheng waved at Jisung apologetically, mouthing _‘Sorry. He’s so dense, right?’_

Seo Youngho was the next one they’d encountered. Upon seeing his sign, Sicheng had understood why Doyoung was so desperate in getting their attention.

_I wish I was your nuclear physics homework. Because then I'd be really hard and you'd be doing me on your desk._

Sicheng just wanted the floor to swallow the American.

“Pretty good, huh?!” Youngho chided, wiggling his eyebrows. Immediately, Sicheng covered the blond’s eyes, “T-Throw that thing away!” He shouted.

“Why---“

“OPPA!” Yeri screamed, stomping her left foot on the floor, “WHAT THE HECK IS THAT YOU PERVERT?! THAT’S NOT YOUR SIGN!”

“But this is really great---“

“TURN IT AROUND!”

“Fine…”

_That uniform you are wearing would look even better accelerating towards my bedroom floor at 9.8 meters per second squared._

“We’re just going to take this…” Sicheng grumbled and snatched the rose on Youngho’s hand, his other free hand still covered on the blond’s eyes. They could still hear the older protesting about how good his pick-up lines but they just ignored him. As they moved forward, Yeri looked behind her and threw another deadening look to the American before following the duo.

Upon reaching Doyoung, the goalkeeper of the team, Sicheng immediately knelt in front of him, “We should have listened to you!” He exclaimed, now kowtowing repeatedly. Jungwoo just stared at his friend, _’Is Sicheng going to be okay?’_

Doyoung shook his head, “I told you yet no one was listening to me! I know what you guys are thinking right now.” He then turned his attention to the blond, “Hi, Jungwoo-ssi.”

_Are we on top of the Himalayas Mountains? Because we have a ton of potential._

Doyoung averted his gaze, “Sorry, this is the only thing that I could think of. Pretty boring, right?” Jungwoo just reread the lines, “Himalayas? Potential?” His eyes finally lit, “A-AH! I-I understand it now…” He then blushed, “L-Let me guess… A-Are you giving me a rose too?”

The goalkeeper smiled and waved his hands in front of him, “Charan!” He shook the rose in front of the blond’s face before giving it to him, “Unfortunately, I’m just relaying this message.”

Sicheng mouthed something on him, _‘You’re the seventh one yet he hasn’t got the message yet!’_ Doyoung’s lips formed an ‘o’. He patted Jungwoo’s back and played along, sending a finger heart to him, “I like you too, Jungwoo-ssi!” Jungwoo didn’t know how many times he had blushed. It was also bewildering since he was really feeling terrified back on the second floor when Yukhei and the girls scared the shit out of him, yet now, why were these people giving him roses and confessing their admiration to him with cheesy science-related lines?

Wait. Science-related lines… Most of all, He just realized that he had met three of the soccer players.

“Let’s keep on going, shall we?” Yeri offered. They continued to wander until they got out of the building. Upon reaching the walkway, Jungwoo noticed that the power was back and most of all… The designs in the passageway was still there, bright colorful lights spiraling into a seemingly never-ending path. Not to mention, there were also rose petals scattered on the floor.

The secretary welcomed them on the entrance, still looking tired. He was breathing hard when he crossed their paths, “Annyeong.” He greeted. He also madly blushed and avoided the blond’s reaction.

_Like the ideal vacuum, you're the only thing in my universe._

“I should have thought about something deeper…” Renjun whispered in Chinese but Jungwoo understood him, “O-Oh! I almost forgot…” He plucked the rose that was hiding in his jacket and gave it to the blond. He then gestured his hand towards the walkway, “Please continue walking until you reach the field.”

Not long after, they met a grinning Yangyang leaning against a post. He was holding a violin instead of a sign, “Jungwoo-hyung~~~” He cooed. He finally approached them and played the instrument. As the violin released a series of melodious tune, the Chinese had also accompanied it with a song.

_You must be the Higgs Boson particle because I have been colliding and colliding and I finally found you._

“That’s really creative…” Sicheng mumbled, “I’m surprised that you didn’t cringe because of the lyrics, though.” Yeri just chuckled and dreamily sighed, “Aside from Chenle, he’s very enthusiastic about this.” Yangyang bowed, a huge satisfying grin on his face. He slowly pirouetted and offered the rose that was hiding under his shirt, “I had a good time singing with you earlier, hyung! Here’s a rose for a beautiful person like you.” He then winked at him, startling and petrifying the blond. Sicheng and Yeri exchanged hi-fives, “I’m enjoying this, so far.” Yeri beamed, “Why don’t we judge their performances?”

Sicheng awkwardly laughed and scratched his nape, “Uh-huh... Though if I were to judge Yangyang’s performance, I’ll give him a ten while a mere two for the both of us.” Yeri locked her arms around Jungwoo and chuckled, “Thank you, Yangie. You just dominated the other boys.” Yangyang punched the air, “YES!”

Yeri leaned one more time at Sicheng, _‘Oppa’s shaking right now. I’m really expecting a lot from the other boys!’_

“Bye!” Sicheng waved and they continued to walk. Jungwoo was still immobilized, “Yah. Are you in love with Yangyang now?” Sicheng teased. It took the blond back to his senses, “H-Huh?! N-NO!”

Reaching the midway of the path, they could already see the field where golden lights were illuminating everywhere. Jungwoo’s breath hitched and realized the long queue for they’re still going to meet a lot of people after all. He couldn’t pinpoint who was standing near the stage though. The lights were dark on the latter part of the campus.

Taeyong, the captain of the soccer team, was the next one. Yeri immediately noticed the older’s looks, “Woah. Did you just changed your outfit too?” Taeyong just briefly nodded and went in front of Jungwoo. He pointed at him which made the boy flinch.

“Hey.” Taeyong commanded. Jungwoo pointed himself, “M-Me?!”

“Yeah. It’s you.” He started gyrating his body, dancing sensually to the imaginary beat. He then started rapping his lines.

_Other people are saying that your eyes shine like the stars. The real question is can they explain how they'll shine with equal brightness?_

Upon finishing the last word, he put the rose in between his lips and leaned close to the blond’s face, “Just so you know…” He muttered, “I know both of your Apparent and Absolute Brightness.” He wiggled his brows. Meanwhile, Yeri’s face was priceless, _‘Oh gosh…’_ She internally said, _‘This is getting better and better!’_

“W-Whoa!” Sicheng covered his mouth, “T-That’s just sick!” He then noticed Jungwoo who was now about to fall. He quickly supported his back and slightly shook his shoulders, “Hey, you alright?”

Jungwoo slowly turned his face, “Y-Yeah.” Sicheng pointed at Taeyong with his lips, “He’s still waiting, get his rose!” Taeyong was still posing, unbothered on how long he hadn’t move for a while. With quivering hands, Jungwoo barely grabbed the flower from his mouth. Taeyong slowly leaned back and winked at him, “People just don’t call me the charismatic captain of the soccer team for nothing.”

Yeri gave Sicheng an amusing look, “My expectations are getting spoiled.” She commented.

The eleventh person they met along the walkway was the vice president himself. The sign was back, though Taeil did his best in creatively writing the words despite having a very simple message.

_Jungwoo-yah. You're very heavy and massive. Time flies when I'm around you._

Taeil nervously smiled, “I-I hope you got the message. It’s from the concept of general relativity…” Jungwoo couldn’t retract his gaze from the sign. The vice president’s clear writing was enough for him to be envious about it. Behind him, Yeri nodded her head, “I think I’m going to give oppa some extra points for the effort.” She commended. Taeil gave the flower and before the trio kept on walking.

The end of the walkway was finally on their sight, yet Sicheng’s demise was about to begin. The Chinese’s frame crumbled upon seeing Yuta who was also shamelessly staring at him, “Hey.” He greeted, his gaze still glued on the Chinese instead of the blond. He slowly unraveled his sign… Which he couldn’t have done in the first place.

_Physics is like sex. Sure it has a practical purpose, but that's not why we do it._

“YOU F-FOOL!” Sicheng charged in and started hitting the older. Yuta couldn’t stop from laughing, effortlessly blocking the Chinese boy’s assault, “H-Hey! T-This is just a joke!”

“That’s not funny!” Yeri protested, her tiny hands covering the blond’s eyes, “T-That’s even worse than Johnny-oppa’s line! PUT IT OUT!” Yuta finally surrendered when Sicheng had managed to kick the back of his knee, “O-Okay, stop! I-I’m going to improvise something else!” He dusted off his blazer and turned to Sicheng, “I didn’t know that you’re aggressive.” He winked. Sicheng was about to punch him to his chest when he quickly sidestepped, “W-Whoa! I’m just joking!!!”

“Zero!” Sicheng growled, “Your score is zero!” He stomped his feet like a child before walking back beside the still-clueless Jungwoo. Yuta’s chuckles finally subsided and went in front of the younger. Yeri reluctantly pulled her hand away from Jungwoo’s hands, “No more dirty jokes, please!”

“What’s really---Whoa!” Jungwoo clutched his chest. He still hadn’t moved on from Taeyong’s act yet Yuta seemed to be repeating it, “Jungwoo-yah.” He stared. He wrapped one arm around the blond’s shoulder, leaning on his ear.

_It's not the length of the vector that matters. It's how I'll apply the force._

Jungwoo was already red as an overripe tomato, “Boom.” Yuta added. Sicheng shoved him away, “I heard that!” He rambled, “You guys are really creative! The topic’s all about Physics yet you never failed to incorporate your nastiness!” Yuta just giggled and shrugged his shoulders, “What can I say? I’m that good.” He sent a flying kiss to the blond, “Kyaaah~~~”

“Let’s just go…” Sicheng grumbled, snatching the rose from Yuta’s hands and pushing Jungwoo outside the walkway. Yeri stopped in front of the Japanese, “I was also planning on giving you zero but when I saw how red Jungwoo-oppa was, I guess I’ll give you three instead.” She flipped her hair and skipped towards the duo who was now on the grassy field.

Jungwoo finally had a clear view of the field. On each side of the field, lights were brightly shining. There was a long red cloth lying on the grass, leading towards the stage from the other side where they earlier performed. Mark Lee, the team’s maknae and ace, was standing at the starting point of the crimson path with a placard on his one hand.

“Hello, hyung.” He greeted in English and flashed a contagious smile. He offered the rose first, “Here’s a flower for your growing bouquet.”

_According to the second law of thermodynamics, you're supposed to share your hotness with me._

“I also hate science but I’m sane enough to not screw up my grades…” He turned a bit, “Ah! This is so embarrassing!” He repeated his line but this time, accompanied by his aegyo. Mark was already sitting on the grass when he finished, covering his face. Yeri blushed and didn’t say anything. She just hid behind Sicheng and squished his arms, “O-Ouch!”

“Sorry…” She mumbled. Jungwoo’s eyes were also smiling, “T-That’s really c-cute, M-Mark-ssi…” He complimented. The latter shook his head, “N-No, don’t mention it, please!”

“I’m glad that these people are turning this activity into a competition.” Sicheng mumbled as they continued to walk, “Yep! I’m really glad about this.” In between them, Jungwoo was sniffling the thirteen roses in his hands, “So good…” He mumbled. The duo just exchanged smiles and continued ushering the boy.

_‘Still clueless as ever, Jungwoo-yah… Or he had already figured it out?’_

“K-Kunhangie…!” Jungwoo exclaimed upon seeing the math genius, “W-Why are you here?!” Kunhang just licked his lips, “I-I kinda got dragged into this because of Nana b-but I’m not regretting! I really had fun when I’m with your friends.” He showed the sign that he was holding.

_I might be Avogadro's number since my love will always be constant, baby._

“I-Ignore the last word, though!” He blushed, “Donghyuck insisted to me to use this line… Though I’m really contemplating since this is for Chemistry, though.”

“Who cares?” Sicheng replied, “You love numbers so it actually suits you. Not bad, though. My line’s much cheesier though…” Hendery deeply exhaled, “That’s good to hear though!” He finally offered the rose to the blond, “For you, hyung!”

Yeri tapped her chin, “You know what? Between Yangie and you, Yangyang’s clearly the winner.” Sicheng nodded his head in approval, “That’s right! He even played the violin and sang his line!” He teased. Kunhang slapped his forehead, “Gaaah Yangyang you traitor! I thought he’s not doing to do something so extra!” Sicheng went to his side and patted his head as if he was petting a dog, “Don’t cry, Kunhangie~~~”

Jungwoo bowed to the sixth Chinese boy he had encountered and thanked him before continuing to walk. His eyes were still glued on the roses that he was holding when he heard someone singing a few meters in front of them. Ultimately, he followed the voice and his face automatically formed a smile. Kun was the next one, singing the song that Jungwoo and his friends had performed earlier. The blond closed his eyes and let himself drown into the older’s saccharine voice. Kun finished the chorus, face bearing an enigmatic countenance. He sharply inhaled and finally faced the blond, his hands grasping the rose.

“Hi, Jungwoo-yah.” He greeted, a small smile on his face. He paused for a bit, staring at the background and licked his lips.

 _‘This is it.’_ He mumbled to himself. He felt his own voice screaming inside his mind, pleading for something that he was repressing. He bit his tongue before returning his gaze back to the alluring boy in front of him.

He wanted to say how perfect Jungwoo was despite the boy looking so tired and exhausted from all the work they’d done since dawn. He wanted to grab his frame and envelop him with a bone-crashing hug. Most of all, he just want to snatch the boy away from the scene, to keep him forever by himself.

Kun bit his tongue harsher. He couldn’t just do those things. Instead, he tried his fullest to flash a fake smile, “Jungwoo, this is for you.” He stated before giving the rose. Soon after that, he sang the line that was assigned to him.

_You must be the speed of light. Time stops when I look straight at your beautiful orbs._

“T-That’s the truth, though.” Kun couldn’t even stop himself from saying those words. He cleared his throat, “There are still four people left before the grandest part. Keep on walking for you to find out.” The trio thanked the president before sauntering away. Kun saw Kunhang waving at him and he waved back. He turned his attention to the sky, trying to stifle the tears that were about to fall from his eyes.

_‘Yoonoh’s very lucky to have him in his arms.’_

“JUNGWOO-HYUNG!” Donghyuck exclaimed as soon as he saw the trio’s shadows approaching his area. He vehemently waved his arms in the air, “Hurry! I got a good one here!” Jungwoo rolled his eyes but he couldn’t contain his laugher. The younger looked like an excited kid, bouncing his heels as he shamelessly waved the sign.

_Excuse me, but I'm really attracted to you and according to Newton's laws of gravitation, you're attracted to me, too._

“BOOM! That’s the best line you have seen so far, right?!” Jungwoo was about to reply when the younger shushed him, “And no, you don’t have to thank me, hyung.” He confidently crossed his arms. Sicheng looked unimpressed, “Actually… You didn’t really do anything special.” He criticized, “Chenle even did a better job than you.”

“WHAT?!” He yelled, “WHAT DID HE DO, THEN?” Jungwoo’s best friend just shrugged his shoulders, “Dunno. At least he cooed Jungwoo and even added an additional line. All you did was to shout and make unnecessary movements.”

Before the two could even start a fight, Yeri went in between them and stole the rose from the younger’s hands, “It’s getting darker. We’ll be going now. Bye!” Donghyuck shouted insults at Sicheng as they disappeared from his sight, “That’s was really rude!” He pouted.

Ten was waiting at them on the seventeenth position, two-thirds from the other end of the field. He skipped towards them and started dancing in circles and throwing compliments at the blond.

_I'm pretty sure that you're not a neutrino because every time I try to approach you, I'm always spontaneously decaying._

Sicheng immediately noticed Taeil’s handwriting. He just blankly stared at the Thai’s sign and tilted his head, trying to take a grip of the pick-up line. Despite this, Ten looked unbothered about it, “Jungwoo, man! I know you got this!” He pointed at the word ‘neutrino’, “This!” He then switched to the last two words, “And these! Pretty good, right?!” Jungwoo slowly nodded, “I-If I’m not mistaken, these concepts are for nuclear physics which we haven’t taken yet but I do get the message of it…” he blushed and accepted the flower, “Thank you, Ten… Though I’m also confused because why are you here?” Instead of answering his question, Ten continued to blather about nuclear physics which unfortunately caught the blond’s attention. Sicheng and Yeri just dumbly stared at them, “T-This happens when the batch’s top student and the president of the science club managed to talk to each other.” Sicheng muttered. He covered his ears, “Aw… My ears are bleeding. What language are they talking about?!” Yeri went at their side and slowly pushed the blond away, “A-Ah, guys? We need to go now.”

Jungwoo pouted, “But we’re still talking about radioactive decay---“ Sicheng silenced him, “Like what you’ve mentioned earlier, the topic about nuclear physics will be tackled next semester so don’t be overexcited about it!” He then turned his attention to Ten, “Don’t distract him, ge!” The Thai just smiled at them, “Sorry! It’s just I’m glad that Jungwoo’s genuinely interested in science, unlike Yoon---“ Sicheng clasped his mouth, “We’re going now, okay?!” Ten obediently nodded and muttered an apology.

“D-Dejun?!” Jungwoo called out as soon as he saw his partner. As usual, he was frowning and was murderously glaring at the sign that he was holding. His expression had softened when he saw the older, though the irritation was still there.

“Oh. Congrats for reaching until here.” He greeted, “Do you like what’s happening right now? I’m sure you’re looking forward to what lies ahead.” Behind the blond, Sicheng was signaling him to stop from talking, _‘He’s still oblivious about it!’_ He mouthed, _‘Don’t talk too much!’_

Dejun reluctantly stopped talking. He sighed and rose the sign he was holding in the air, “Just so you know, I _hate_ this line. It’s too ridiculous!”

_I'm attracted to you so strongly, scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force._

Dejun started rambling about it was impossible to derive another fundamental force. Jungwoo seemed to be interested and started nodding in agreement, “You’re right, Dejunnie…”

“This happens when you have studious friends!” Sicheng angrily whispered to Yeri’s ear, “Look how Jungwoo seriously took Dejun’s arguments!” Yeri covered her face and whispered back to him, “You’re right, though they look cute! Look how Jungwoo-oppa nods as he listens to Dejun.”

“Heeeey!” They heard someone shouting. Few meters from where the stage was, the blond saw Jaemin impatiently waving his hands, “You’re taking too long! Dejun-hyung, don’t distract him!”

“But I’m really correct, right?!” The Chinese insisted as if he wasn’t the angelic guy who just made the audience feel heaven when they sang during the event. He smacked the sign on the ground and started kicking it, “Stupid pick-up lines!” He was still angry and complaining when the trio finally disappeared, now walking towards the peach-haired boy.

“Took you too long.” Jaemin retorted. He rose his one eyebrow, “Looks like you’re enjoying those roses huh?” Jungwoo stupidly smiled on the flowers, “They kept giving these. Who am I to complain? These are beautiful, by the way.” He clutched the bouquet in his arms, “I’m not a girl, though…” He whispered. Jaemin shot a look at the other male behind him, _‘What’s the meaning of this? Don’t tell me---‘_

 _‘Yep.’_ Sicheng agreed, _‘He never said to us so we just assumed that he’s thinking that this is just some kind of tribute or whatever.’_

 _‘He thought everyone’s in love with him!’_ Yeri helplessly added. Jaemin glanced at his back for a bit and was on the verge of bursting out, “Whatever.” He murmured. He plastered the sign against his chest and pointed at it, “I’m not going to delay this so read it now.”

_I'm attracted to you like how the Earth is attracted to the Sun--- with a large force inversely proportional to the distance squared._

“I’m an amateur when it comes to these things and I couldn’t even think of something better. I remembered the formula for universal gravitation and just used it to create this.” He then blushed and realized that he was rambling too much like Dejun and Ten, “S-Sorry!” He shoved the flower on his chest, “Climb on the stage.” He commanded.

Jungwoo just stared at him, looking dubious. The stage was super dark and he couldn’t even see what’s on there, “I-I don’t want to!” He whined. Behind him, Sicheng grasped his hair in frustration.

“What do you mean you don’t want to?!” Jaemin imposed, “You have to, hyung!” Jungwoo just shook his head, his eyes still shut, “Yukhei and the girls already scared me to death! Who knows what’s on there!”

Jaemin clicked his tongue and stared at the duo behind him, “Guys, thanks for accompanying him up to here. I’ll take the rest.” Sicheng nodded in understanding and sighed in relief for the umpteenth time, “At last. We’ll be going now, then?” Yeri also nodded her head and held the Chinese’s arm, “It’s up to you now, Jaeminnie.” She flashed a knowing smile to Jungwoo, “You got this. _He’s_ waiting for you.” She said before finally walking away alongside Sicheng. Before they disappeared, Jaemin caught the last sentence that Sicheng had secretly mouthed to him, _’We’re going to call everyone.’_

“W-What do you mean he’s---“

“Jungwoo-hyung.” Jaemin stared deeply into his eyes, “Be honest with me. Don’t you find this weird?” He pointed at the flowers, “Don’t you find those roses weird?” He gestured to the field behind him, “Don’t you find twenty guys standing on a line, leading you up to this point while offering you cheesy Physics-inspired pick-up lines?” He clutched his shoulders harder, intensifying his gaze, “Don’t tell me that you haven’t figured this out. I know you’re dense, but not to the point of this. The whole student council… The freaking soccer team… Our friends and even Yeri herself… Now, who’s the only person who isn’t showing up yet?”

Jungwoo’s mouth trembled. He looked below, his grasp on the flowers had loosened. He shook his head, “N-Nana, I don’t know---“

“Do you really not know?” Jaemin insisted, “Or you’re just repressing and denying the truth?”

Jungwoo felt a hot tear lingering towards his chin. He already knew that he couldn’t lie to himself any longer. At first, he was really frightened when he saw Yukhei looking like an assassin as he blocked the door. Additionally, Chanmi and Chaeyoung were also good at their acting, looking like ghosts straight from a horror program. When he met Sicheng and Yeri holding the second sign, he immediately felt that something was wrong, because why would Yukhei and Sicheng give him words of affirmation? The former might be really a social butterfly whilst the latter was his best friend so he couldn’t fathom to think that they might be harboring some feelings for him. Upon reaching Chenle, he had already confirmed his suspicion, though he convinced himself to stop assuming. When he saw Jeno and Youngho also doing the same thing, his mind couldn’t stop thinking of the familiar brunet, running repeatedly as his thoughts bugged him to the point that he couldn’t even think straight. Somehow, he kept his cool and pretended to be unaware despite the growing people who were giving him roses.

He greatly appreciated every one of them, especially the unexpected ones like Jisung, Renjun, Kunhang, Ten, and the rest of the soccer team. Moreover, he still hadn’t moved on from Taeyong and Yuta’s suggestive performances, as well as Doyoung, Yangyang, and Mark’s sweet gestures. Call him crazy, but he was really genuine when he had exchanged some insights regarding Physics when he talked to Ten and Dejun.

He didn’t want to believe that Yoonoh might be waiting for him on the stage. He didn’t want to accept it, because why? Why would the brunet do such a grandiose thing for him?

_‘I don’t deserve this.’_

”You’re wrong, hyung.” Jaemin replied. Jungwoo cursed himself for he had voiced out his thoughts out loud. Jeamin gently wiped the tears falling from his friend’s eyes, “I hate that you don’t even recognize your own worth, hyung. Are you going to let your insecurities from stealing what you have always wanted? You taught me to be positive despite of the problems that are present in this cruel world. Accepting your feelings isn’t a sin, as long as you’re not destroying other’s lives. In this case, why can’t you just let yourself attain the happiness that you truly deserve?”

A hand had clutched his shivering shoulders, “Jaemin’s right, hyung.” Dejun grumbled, “The world doesn’t deserve you. That’s just it.” Donghyuck also appeared and hugged his side, “Hyung, I’ll be cheering for you from now on so don’t be a crybaby!” Chenle had also popped out of nowhere and joined the hug, “I told you earlier that I’ll defy the gravity for you, right? I’m not kidding about it. We’ll protect you from all costs.” Jungwoo’s bouquet was about to fall from the ground but Dejun was quick enough to catch it, “Whoa! Careful!” Jaemin pulled a large ribbon from his pocket and tied the flowers together.

“Oy! Chenle’s right!” Someone called from behind. Donghyuck helped the sobbing boy to turn around and soon after, they saw the whole crew---the remaining eighteen people--- standing behind him, faces painted with encouraging smiles, “We’re all here for you and Yoonoh-hyung so don’t worry!” Jeno finished his sentence. Beside him, Yangyang nodded his head, “You’re the most humble person I’ve ever met, gege.”

Kunhang stepped forward, “Mathematics may be infinite but love wins all.” He then scratched his head, “That was lame… Ehehehe.” Ten patted his back, “No, Kunhangie’s right. Don’t be afraid to accept your feelings. People might judge you but remember this. People who like to prejudice others are just a miserable bunch of free-falling neutrinos. They’re nothing compared to you!”

“I idolize you, hyung.” Jisung awkwardly voiced out, “Are you still mad about what I’ve said earlier? Yoonoh-sunbae might get jealous if I lie right now.” He added though everyone ignored the last part he said which he was thankful for.

“You’re the most hardworking person in the student council, hyung.” Renjun remarked, “Without you, the council’s going to be out of place.”

“Renjun’s right!” Taeil agreed, “You’re a gem, if I may say. Seriously, you need to take a break! Sometimes you can also a bit selfish for the sake of your sanity.”

“He’ll never do that, though.” Chaeyoung added, “He’s just him and it really surfaces a lot.”

Kun stepped out of the shadows, “Jungwoo. Follow your heart.” He gently said. He patted his shoulders, “Just trust the process, alright?”

“Okay!” Jaemin clapped his hands together. He turned back to his friend who’s crying had finally settled down, “You see these people supporting and cheering for you? We are all of your friends and we want you to be happy.” Yeri held his arms and lightly caressed them, “I know it’s dark but I could sense his presence. You should really go up, now.”

Jungwoo turned once more to the crowd, “E-Everyone…” He started, “I-I… Thank you. Truly.” His friends cheered for him for one last time and ushered him to ascend. Sicheng gave him the bouquet back and accompanied him backstage.

“You ready?” His best friend asked. Jungwoo bit his lip and engulfed his friend with a tight hug, “Sicheng-ah… Thank you for everything.” He mumbled on his shoulder blades. Sicheng just laughed and patted his back, “Don’t just thank me. Thank everyone for they greatly contributed to this. Yoonoh’s teammates plus our other friends are really determined to make you guys happy.”

He leaned on his ear for the last time, “You deserve this, okay?”

“O-Okay.” Sicheng fixated the blond’s messy uniform and combed his hair with his hands, “Look’s like everyone’s ready.” He stated, looking behind the blond. Jungwoo turned around and saw the lights on the stage had finally turned on, “Go now.” Sicheng encouraged. He covered the blond’s eyes with a blindfold, “Ready?”

Jungwoo took a final breath, “Ready.” He replied back.

Here it goes.

* * *

How many hours was he standing alone in the darkness? Yoonoh wasn’t certain, but tonight will conclude everything.

Dejun opened the lights on the stage, revealing the brunet. He was well-dressed and was wearing white long sleeves with a black tux on, plus a pink necktie complementing the look. Jeno himself did his hair whilst Taeyong managed to lend him a pair of shinning leather shoes because out of all the things he had brought for the day, he forgot the freaking shoes. He was also holding a red rose and sign, just patiently waiting for the blond’s entrance.

Yoonoh glanced at his friends standing in front of the stage. He saw Jeno brightly smiling at him, his one arm around the peach-haired boy. Jaemin glared at him and mouthed something, _‘Don’t screw this up!’_ The brunet sent a thumbs-up, _‘I won’t. I promise.’_

“A-Ah! Here he comes!” Yeri shrilled in delight. Dejun, Doyoung, Taeil, and Donghyuck immediately hopped on the stage and joined Yoonoh, situating themselves at the edge of the stage. Automatically, the brunet’s heartbeat had drastically increased, followed by his hands slightly trembling. He gritted his teeth and bounced his heels three times, calming himself. Sicheng and Jungwoo appeared, the latter’s eyes covered with a black cloth whilst the former was guiding him towards the center.

Fuck.

Yoonoh had missed his face.

Sicheng slowly leaned to his friend, “I’m going to remove this now, okay?” Jungwoo just nodded as a response before the light conquered his vision back. He adjusted for a microsecond and his breath hitched as soon as he saw Yoonoh standing right in front of him, looking like the most perfect specimen that has ever been made in the whole world.

They looked at each other’s orbs. Jungwoo was lost for words, so do the other male. Yoonoh licked his dry lips, trying to form a sentence, “J-Jungwoo…” He finally breathed. The said boy was still glued on the floor, eyes locked against him. Yoonoh breathed hard and slowly shambled towards the blond. With shaking hands, he took his free hand, “Jungwoo-yah. You’re finally here.” He smiled. Jungwoo blinked for few times, “Y-Yoonoh…” He started, “I-I---“

The brunet embraced him, and immediately, Jungwoo succumbed to his warmth, “I miss you.” Yoonoh breathed against his shoulder, “I fucking miss you.” Jungwoo found his arms wrapping around the brunet’s wide back, “M-Me too…” He replied. Yoonoh retracted for a bit and gently caressed the boy’s soft cheeks, “You okay, hmmm?” He hummed. He slowly leaned and kissed his nose, “The last two weeks were hell for me. Luckily, these guys…” He gestured towards the crowd below them, “They were my savior.” He grabbed a piece of folded paper from his pocket and unfolded it, “Look at this.” He proudly showed the result of his reexamination, “Eighty-two out of one hundred. Not bad, right?!”

Jungwoo couldn’t believe what he just saw. He clutched the paper hard, “W-Wha-at?” Yoonoh chuckled at the younger’s reaction and leaned closer, pecking his cheek, “Your friends helped me with the lessons. They were brutal, but this is the result of their constant oppression to me.” He heard Jaemin protesting but he just ignored them, “They’re awesome. Don’t you even find it weird that I managed to play for the team?” He questioned.

“Oh… I wasn’t really thinking about it.” Yoonoh just pouted and took his hand, “Anyway…” He finally gave him the rose and inserted it inside the large bouquet that he was holding. He took the sign back and flashed it in front of him.

_Can you measure my resistivity? Oh, what's that? You can't? Oops, I forgot, because I don't even have any. How can I even resist you?_

“Three years ago, you caught my attention. You’re this lost boy aimlessly walking on this very huge field in front of us, but now, look at you. You’ve grown much, Jungwoo-yah. It’s safe to say that each day that has passed, my love for you continues to expand like how the universe keeps on growing. Physics teaches us the principles of matter-energy relationship but you teach me more than that.” He shook his head for a bit, “This might sound crazy and very cheesy but you’re the reason why I kept improving myself. I want you to like me not because of how I look or how prominent I am, but of how I perform well in the things that I love. You’re an inspiration to me, Jungwoo-yah.”

Behind the brunet, Dejun started playing the piano, setting the mood deeper into the chasm full of nothing else but pure admiration. Jungwoo clasped his mouth and noticed his friends who were about to sing. Doyoung grabbed the mic and started in the first verse.

_My time is frozen_

_To when I turned around from you as you cried_

_I didn’t even say_

Yoonoh grabbed the boy’s hands and enveloped his arms around his waist. He rested his forehead against Jungwoo's, “Look at me, please?” The brunet pleaded. Jungwoo slowly looked up and his heart pounded. Yoonoh was intently gazing at his orbs, a sweet smile painted on his face. Unconsciously, Jungwoo wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck which earned him an approving look. Yonooh pulled him closer as Donghyuck took the second part of the verse.

_A last goodbye_

_But you told me to come back_

_And rest anytime when I get tired_

“Remember last time when you said that I have the voice?” Yoonoh questioned. Jungwoo tried to relax despite Yoonoh’s face was literally in front of him, “Y-Yeah…” He airily responded. The brunet brushed his nose against Jungwoo's, “Well, here it goes.” He stated before continuing the song himself.

_When I walked for a while_

_On the snowy street_

_If I turn around, feels like you’ll be there_

“Y-Yoonoh---“

“Shhh…” The brunet shushed, “That’s very embarrassing, especially that the other guys had finally heard my singing voice.” Jungwoo just shook his head in disagreement, “Don’t say that. I really l-like you voice…”

Yoonoh chuckled and poked his puffing cheeks, “Okay. If you say so.”

_Right when the journey is over_

_I will know_

_Then I’ll hold you tight like before_

_I’m coming home_

Right after Taeil had finished singing his part, Yoonoh started the second verse, eyes still looking to the blond boy.

_Darkness greeted me_

_When I was lost and wandering_

“T-That was so short…” Jungwoo protested. The brunet rested his head on his shoulder before pulling back. He ushered the blond towards the center and waved at their friends.

“JUST FREAKING KISS ON THE LIPS ALREADY!” Yeri yelled. Jeno also signaled him and put his hands around his mouth, shouting, “Go, hyung!” Everyone’s phones had been lit, waving them in the air as they jammed through the music. Dejun who was also on the stage just shook his head and resumed playing the piano.

_What I encountered at the end of this road_

_Was your light_

_It always shined truth next to me_

_You light of my life, oh_

“I wish that Donghyuck’s always performing.” Mark whispered to Jaemin’s ear, “Even if he’s not in our class, his loud voice never fails to penetrate on our room.” The younger just snickered and pursed his lips, “You know what? You’re right about that.” Beside them, Taeyong and Yuta were busy discussing on how they never discovered about the brunet’s hidden skill, “I actually heard him once in the shower room humming.” The former commented. The Japanese turned his attention back to Yoonoh who was busy cooing the blushing boy in his arms, “Hey, T.Y.” He called to his friend, “Do you think that I still have the chance to Sicheng?” Taeyong just patted his back, “You know that the answer to that question will solely depend on your actions.”

_When I walked for a while_

_On the snowy street_

_I turned around and you were looking at me_

_Even when my time is up_

_I will go to you_

_And we’ll go back home where it’s warm_

_Yeah, Yeah_

“I have never heard of that song.” Yukhei commented, “Also, I didn’t know that Taeil-hyung could sing?!” Chanmi looked at him, “Have you forgotten about our campaign last year? He’s the one who made our campaign song. I can’t believe you have forgotten about that!” The younger tried to remember those memorable days when he was still a first-year together with Yangyang and Renjun. A very quiet Jungwoo flashed on his memory, followed by an image of Kun speaking in front of the crowd as they attempted to win everyone’s hearts. Yukhei scratched his head, “A-Ah. I remember it now. We really suited each other’s personalities that’s why got a landslide win. Wait… Does this mean that everyone in the council knows how to sing?!” Kun appeared on his side and patted his head, “Yes, Yukhei. I’m glad that at last you’ve realized it. It’s just Taeil-hyung and I find it hard to perform every time the school festival occurs. I’m not complaining, though.” His eyes trailed towards the blond, “At least everyone knows how great Jungwoo is.”

_You said that you’re happy I came_

_Yeah…_

Doyoung effortlessly hit the high note, followed by an instrumental break. Jeno nudged his boyfriend who was silently watching the duo, “Hey. You want us to be lovey-dovey to?” He requested, trying to act cute. Jaemin pinched his nose hard which the former greatly protested, “Shut up, Jeno!”

“I’m just joking! Why are you so grumpy today?! Do you need a kiss---“ Jaemin painfully smacked his arm, profoundly glaring, “Lee Jeno. Don’t try me, _okay_?” The taller faked a pout and checked his surroundings if there’s someone looking at them. Upon confirming that all of the eyes were still glued in front, he quickly swooned and pecked a chaste kiss on the peach-haired boy’s cheek.

“J-JENO!!!”

Meanwhile, Yoonoh pulled Jungwoo back at the center of the stage, “Do you like everything so far?” He asked. Jungwoo gave him a questioning look, “Are you really asking me that right now?” He lowered his gaze and slightly clutched the hem of brunet’s sleeves, “I-I… I can’t even describe my happiness. My neurotransmitters are going crazy.” Yoonoh frowned for a bit, “Ah... What’s a neurotransmitter?” Jungwoo blushed and fervently shook his head, N-Never mind! What I mean is that I’m really on cloud nine right now…”

_When I walked for a while_

_On the snowy street_

_I turned around and you were looking at me_

_Right when the journey is over_

_I will know_

_Then I’ll hold you tight like before_

“You know what I realized after all of these things that happened to me?” Yoonoh said. Jungwoo licked his lips, eyes half-lidded and were still enticed by the other male’s orbs, “What is it?” He asked. Yoonoh wiped his finger on the corner of the boy’s lips, tantalizing him with all might, “That not even Physics itself could explain the kind of law of attraction I’m having with you. You’re a giant magnet that never fails to pull me closer, a gamma ray that continues to puncture my heart every time I see you in wretchedness.” He gently brushed the blond’s locks, “Most of all, you’re like a plane mirror. You constantly remind me that I’m still myself who’s still susceptible to every pain and suffering in this world.”

_I won’t even ask_

_And I’ll go back to you_

_I’m coming home_

Yoonoh finally leaned and pressed their lips together, savoring each second that they got. Their friends below had finally screamed in utter rhapsody and boisterously cheered, pleased for the scene that they were patiently waiting for had at last happened. Yoonoh triumphantly pulled away, a big smile tattooed on his face. He became astonished when Jungwoo harshly pulled him back, kissing him hard like there’s no tomorrow.

“W-WHAA!” Chenle exclaimed and covered his eyes, “T-That’s very out of his character!” Jaemin stepped few steps closer and snickered, amused by Yoonoh’s flabbergasted expression, “Imagine how long hyung tried to repress his urge to do that to sunbae.” He giggled and massaged his temples, “I’m really proud of him.”

Jungwoo madly blushed upon pulling back, “Y-You don’t know how long I’ve endured that…” He then covered his face in embarrassment, “Argh…” Yoonoh giggled and caressed the younger’s face, “I love you, Jungwoo.”

“I-I love you too. That’s the second time that I’ve said that to you for this day.”

Yoonoh smirked and stole another kiss to the blond’s pouting face, “Really? Thanks for that, though. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be celebrating right now.”

Jungwoo hugged him and rested his head against his shoulder, gazing back at their friends, “Not to mention,” He whispered, “We have them. They’re so awesome and very supportive.”

“Yeah, supportive as fuck.” Jungwoo eyed him and playfully hit his arm, “Language, Yoonoh!”

“Sorry.” He chuckled, “So… Are you mine now?” He asked. Jungwoo deeply sighed, “I never thought that this day would come. Yes, please be mine too.”

“With pleasure.” Yoonoh pulled him for the last time, peppering him with another series of kisses. The whole crew finally joined them and climb on the stage, congratulating them. The soccer team simultaneously opened the party poppers whilst the rest of the gang showered the new couple with the remaining flower petals they had.

“AT LAST! THEY’RE NOT DENSE ANYMORE!” Jaemin roared, “Cheers for them!”

“Cheers for the new-found friendship!”

“Cheers for Yoonoh and Jungwoo!”

“So… I guess you’ll be sticking with me for… I don’t know? Forever?” Yoonoh whispered to the blond’s ear. Jungwoo just chuckled and rested his head on his shoulder, “I’m not even complaining.”

“I’m so in love with Physics right now.” Yoonoh joked. Jungwoo just guffawed and nuzzled his head against his, “Yeah. Me too.”

Jungwoo was an ambivert. Sure, he had now a large group of friends. He continued to study hard, maintaining decent grades. He’s now a well-known singer in their school and performed well in anything that he had competed with. Most of all, he can almost handle any problems he may encounter. Despite those things, he still had some of his insecurities though he was now bravely overcoming them. He was glad that after all of the things that happened to him, who would have thought that he’s now dating the man of his dreams?

Yoonoh was a total hot rod. The said guy himself was an extrovert, plus he’s almost a total package enough for the girls to drool. Such a shame since he’s dating the only person who mattered to him. Newton was right when he discovered the Universal Law of Gravitation. No matter how you hide your feelings, the more it will try to resurface and will attempt to satisfy its desires. He had learned to appreciate the subject. He garnered new friends. Most of all, he got the boy he really wanted in his arms.

And that boy’s no other than Kim Jungwoo himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short guide to their GC:
> 
> Lucas: SpicyXuXi  
> WinWin: DongSiCheng28  
> Chenle: SweetDolphin22  
> Jeno: LeeJeno23  
> Jisung: ParkJisungie  
> Johnny: It'sYourBoyJohnny  
> Doyoung: Spideryoung01  
> Renjun: LeonjunHwang  
> Yangyang: YangtotheSecondPower  
> Taeyong: L.T.Y  
> Taeil: SunMoonStar  
> Yuta: YutaSoba26  
> Mark: MarkLee  
> Hendery: WongHendery  
> Kun: Qian_Kun  
> Haechan: Dongsookie6  
> Ten: TNT_27  
> XIaojun: XiaocerlyYours,Jun  
> Jaemin: NanaMin  
> Jaehyun: JungYoonoh14
> 
> Yeri: KimYeri  
> Chungha: Chungha_Kim  
> Rose: Rose_Park

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> Face to Face by Kun, Ten and Xiaojun of WayV  
> Coming Home by Taeil, Doyoung, Jaehyun and Haechan of NCT U
> 
> Credits:  
> https://lyricskpop.net/lyrics/wayv-face-to-face-english-translation/  
> https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2019/12/nct-u-coming-home


End file.
